


Dangerous Game

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Magia, milenniunitem
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Cuando toda tu vida has vivido una mentira y todo de pronto se descubre de la peor manera... Como reaccionarias?Au/YugiohPuzzleshippingBronzershippingBakushipping
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bakushipping, Bronzershipping, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologo - Visita Interrumpida

**Author's Note:**

> Holis :3 aqui se reporta su servilleta con esta nueva historia (creo que esta vez si lograre publicar algo)
> 
> Este es el prologo y espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios!!
> 
> La portada se la creare en lo que pueda, ahora mismo no he podido sentarme a crearla.... -.-
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami Sennen miro con fastidio las enormes puertas de la mansión de su familia - vienes una vez al año a ver a tu familia y cargas esa cara? - pregunto una vocecita picara mientras le picaban el costado.

Por mi me quedara sin verlos jamás - murmuro Yami odioso.

No digas eso, sabes que tu familia te ama - tranquilizo una voz femenina de forma serena.

Yami puso mala cara - Si me amaran no me dejara con ustedes, mas madre mia eres tu Ishizu que mi verdadera madre

Yami miro a Ishizu suspirar con tristeza y desvio la mirada hacia su costado donde su primo Malik le fulminaba con la mirada por haber hecho sentir mal a la hembra - ..... Voy a portarme bien.... - dijo después de un rato mientras suspiraba.

Anteriormente habria estado eufórico de haber venido a este hogar, más pequeño e inocente. Ahora, con 16 años era más consciente de las cosas y sabia que no era justo que su familia le fuera enviado a vivir con su tía y primo desde que tenia 5 años. Nunca habia entendido el porque y aunque preguntaran le daban la misma escueta respuesta.... "Es por tu bien cariño".

Por su bien ni que carajos, que bien le podia estar lejos de su familia. Malik, Ishizu y Odion eran buenas personas... Pero el debio estar con su familia! - vamos a tocar algun dia o nos pasaremos el mes de visita aquí? - pregunto Malik con fastidio.

Mejor acabemos con esto - dijo Yami tocando la puerta.

No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando la puerta fue abierta con apuro y se miro una persona parecida a Yami destilando alegría por cada uno de sus poros - hermanooooo!

..... Hola Atem, tambien me alegra verte... - saludo Yami al moreno que bajo los pequeños escalones para abrazarle, se sintió incomodo por un rato pero luego se relajo... Si habia alguien al que no podia despreciar tanto era a su hermano.

Era el unico que parecia recordar que existía, siempre le escribía textos y estaba al pendiente de su salud... Incluso más que sus padres. Aunque todavía le molestaba el hecho de que su hermano mayor si viviera con sus padres y el tenga que vivir lejos de ellos, que tenia el que su hermano no?

Pero no podia odiar a Atem, no cuando le hacia sentir importante para el incluso a la distancia. Sus padres si le escribían, pero era muy poco y aunque Ishizu le decía que era porque vivían ocupados..... Solo que para este momento eso no era escusa, no para Yami que sufrio tanto por la distancia con los que debieron acompañarle toda su vida.

Pasa! Bueno, perdon... Pasen todos, estoy seguro que el servicio ya tiene listo un banquete para todos! - llamo Atem con alegría.

... Mama y Papa...? - pregunto Yami medio esperando que no estuvieran, a veces sucedía.

Umm.... Esta arreglando un asunto - respondió Atem mordiéndose el labio apenado y miro a Ishizu con una expresion que Yami no entendió, casi como si ambos supieran algo que el no sabia - p-pero estoy seguro que pronto vuelven!

Ishizu se adelanto casi como pidiendo permiso, Yami nunca entenderia porque su Tia trataba a Atem y a sus padres casi como si fuera una especie de sirviente de ellos - Ire a apoyarles Atem-sama, que sucede?

Un tonto llamo ayer y les _reto_ , no pudieron negarse... Los _artículos_ estaban en juego - respondió Atem con una mueca de fastidio.

Yami mientras se hizo a un lado sin entender un carajo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jean, estaba arto de que a el fuera al único al que hicieran a un lado - los _artículos_....? Pero tenemos a sus portadores fichados... Acaso algunos de los ladrones están buscando de nuevo......?

Alto alli Ishizu, no quiero otro desastre con ellos! - chillo Malik horrorizado y no por primera vez Yami quiso entender que sucedía - la ultima vez que quise recuperar el _anillo_ el unico descente de ellos me aseguro que dejaria que el demonio hiciera lo que quisiera!! Parecia muy serio Ishizu y ni loco termino como Shadi!

No fueron ellos asi que dejemos quieto lo que esta quieto - se adelanto Atem - fue alguien que tenia _el ojo..._

El ojo!? Pero si no se ha autorizado la tenencia o traspazo de ningun articulo! Ademas el ojo esta bien custodiado - chillo Ishizu con estres.

Yami miro totalmente hecho a un lado que habian llegado al comedor, suspiro y se sento en uno de los muebles mirando a todos con aburrimiento - no se autorizo la tenencia del _anillo_ y no creo que vayas a hacer algo al respecto

Quiero, pero los señores no me dejan - refunfuño la mujer frustrada - esa cosa no debería andar suelta por el mundo

Atem suspiro con cansancio y algo le dijo a Yami que este tema ya tenia arto a su hermano - Mejor dejar quieto lo que esta quieto Ishizu, al menos ya no necesitamos sacrificios o cosas como esas

Claro que no~ **el** ya tiene un jugoso sacrificio nocturno diario - cantureo Malik haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro tanto Atem como de Ishizu, casi le parecio a Yami que hablaban de algo sexual... Pero desestimo la idea, no sabia de que iba la conversa realmente para estar pensando cosas como esas - me pregunto que tanto pueden hacer esos...

Malik!! No digas cosas asquerosas como esas - regaño la morena aun con las mejillas coloradas.

No estabamos con el tema de mis padres...? - murmuro Atem apenado y queriendo claramente cambiar de tema.

Si! Mejor voy a ver que sucede, mejor prevenir que lamentar - gruño Ishizu levantandose y despues saliendo de la sala sin siquiera despedirse de su hermano.

La sala quedo en silencio por unos segundos y si no fuera porque un Malik lleno de aburrimiento le hizo señas a un Atem distraido este no habria recordado el importante detalle de su hermano tambien alli, sonrio nerviosamente y miro al otro tricolor que miraba al techo desanimado - Yami! Perdon, es que necesita hablar con ellos de...

Si no me vas a explicar que todo el asunto, no des explicaciones escuetas... Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me dejen de lado - murmuro Yami interrumpiendole.

Atem se mordio el labio y miro a Malik en busca de ayuda, cosa que no consiguio ya que este giro la cabeza sin nada que ofrecer - ehh... Que tal si me cuentas como estas? Que tal vas en tus clases....?

Bueno... - y asi comenzó una agradable conversa entre los dos hermanos, Yami al principio parecia algo reacio por lo sucedido anteriormente... Pero pronto se soltó y sonrió mientras Malik les miraba alegre.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Atem.... Te noto estresado, pasa algo? - pregunto Yami mirando a su hermano que miraba hacia la puerta como esperando algo.

.... Es que... Padre y Madre se estan tardando algo, Ishizu tampoco ha regresado - murmuro Atem todavia mirando hacia la puerta mientras jugueteaba con un enorme colgante en su cuello.

Yami siempre sintio curiosidad por esa cosa tan ridícula y extravagante, era una enorme pirámide invertida de oro con un ojo en el medio. Parecia ser de oro puro y pesar media tonelada! Le superaba como Atem podía ese adorno casi todo el dia y no arrojarla contra una esquina - ya vendrán, sabes que el tiempo es relativo en un _juego_

No me tienes que decir las reglas Malik - .... Yami parpadeo notando al rubio detras de el, cuando demonios habia aparecido!? - pero igual se estan tardando, demonios ni siquiera se que estan _jugando_

Fueron retados, asi que les toco a ellos elegir el _juego_ , tienen la ventaja - busco tranquilizar Malik lanzandose sobre el sofa casi sobre Yami - neee Yami~ estoy aburrido, que tal si jugamos algo...?

Siempre tienes que jugar algo? - pregunto Yami fastidiado.

Desde que tenia uso de razon Malik e incluso Ishizu siempre le habian alentado a jugar diversos juegos, mas bien... Le habian hecho probar casi todos los juegos que existen e incluso a veces le hacian sacarse juegos con reglas ingeniosas, hechas solo para poner dificultad sobre dicho juego. Antes eso podia ser divertido, pero ahora con las responsabilidades y distintos problemas de la vida Yami no veia como Malik e Ishizu podian jugar infantilmente cada dos por tres.

La vida es juego hermanito, si no sabes jugar y divertirte para que vives? - comento su hermano mirandole sonriente - si tienes algun juego que te guste no temas en avisarme, encantado jugare contigo

Ya me tienen medio harto los juegos, Malik e Ishizu deciden hasta que desayunaremos mediante uno - gruño Yami rodando los ojos mientras Malik reia.

Siempre pierde y termina cocinando lo que yo quiero - agrego el rubio pícaro - los dados no la quieren

Lanzan dados...? Nada más...? - pregunto Atem y parecia decepcionado - deberias ver a Papa y Mama, una vez la sala parecía un campo de guerra y todo fue porque papa quería ver al futbol y mama un programa de esos para hacer manualidades

Papa y Mama tambien son asi? - pregunto Yami medio asombrado, de nuevo no conocia a sus padres muy bien que se diga. Pero siempre vio a su padre como alguien serio y estricto, y su madre.... Bueno su madre si era cariñosa e infantil hasta donde Yami recordaba, ella quizás era la que incentivaba todo eso.

Si no sabes jugar y principalmente ganar estas perdido, siempre te lo he dicho Yami - dijo Malik con una mirada picara - tus padres si que saben como ganar, tu también eres muy...

Un golpeteo en la puerta les detuvo y un Malik repentinamente tenso miro a Atem - esperabas a alguien?

No, sabes que nadie tiene permitido venir a esta casa... De hecho _nadie_ deberia poder encontrarla - lo ultimo lo murmuro tan bajo que solo Malik entendio, Yami solo miro como los labios de su hermano se movian confundido.

Porque estan asi? No tiene nada de malo recibir visitas, quizas es un vecino o... - Yami parecia tener todas las intenciones de levantarse a ver pero fue detenido por Atem.

Yo voy - gruño el moreno levantandose.

Malik miro incredulo a Yami - Vecinos...? En serio...? Si recuerdas que es una mansión metida en un bosque privado, no hay vecinos en kilometros! Tu te quedas aqui, yo voy a ir a ver que sucede con Atem

Por alguna razon a Yami le pareció como si Malik de pronto se moviera como una especie de felino próximo a atacar, pero de nuevo desestimo el asunto... Malik siempre a parecido tener una parte felina extraña que confundia a Yami sin fin. Aunque ese no era el dilema actual, ahora solo Yami se debatia entre hacer caso y quedarse en este agradable salon.... O ir a ver que carajos sucedia.

Como era obvio en un adolescente, Yami sin pensarlo mucho ya se encontraba encaminado a la puerta... Nunca nada lo prepararia para lo que veria a continuación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y.....! Hasta aqui, espero sus comentarios mis lectores!


	2. Burbuja Rota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Holis, como tan? Yo feliz trayendoles este cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba al salon.... Era su imaginacion o comenzaba a oler extraño? Se asomo a la sala de recibo donde debian estar su hermano y Malik junto a quien sea tocara la puerta solo para notarlo extrañamente vacio - ..... Sera que fueron a una de las habitaciones a hablar...? - se pregunto confundido, iba a comenzar a buscarlos pero se detuvo cuando algo mas atrajo su curiosidad.

.... Que era esa pesada bruma morada que se condesaba en el suelo? Parecia ser humo... O una especie de neblina morada oscura casi negra... Fruncio el ceño comenzando a buscar la tonta maquina de fiesta que seguro creaba ese humo, estaba por regresar al pasillo cuando una sensacion extraña le recorrio, se giro al escuchar un chasquido y parpadeo sin mucho pasando por su mente cuando aquel humo extraño comenzo a agruparse hasta formar una gran bola en el centro.

La bola parecio explotar soltando aquel ahora extraño de antes y parpadeo aun mas... Bueno, a decir verdad ni sabia como estaba su cabeza al ver a su hermano aparecer junto a Malik en medio del recibo con un sonriente hombre frente a ellos.

 _Esa seguro que es la eleccion mas extravagante de ropa que he visto en mi vida_ \- fue lo unico que alcanzo a procesar la mente algo colapsada de Yami.

Bien chico Atem, supongo que perdiste... Ahora entregame el Puzzle - dijo el hombre burlon y malvado, lo mas malvado que a Yami podria parecerle un señor vestido con un traje rojo que parecia sacado de una caricatura y con el cabello plateado tapandole uno de los ojos.

Puedes irte a la mierda, no vas a obtener el Puzzle! - siseo Malik y a Yami se le hizo parecido a un felino erizado.

Y quien me detendra...? Atem? - pregunto con diversion señalando al moreno que se apoyaba pesadamente contra uno de los muebles - si sigue aqui es por pura fuerza de voluntad, aunque pronto las sombras vendran a reclamar lo suyo

Nadie habia notado a Yami hasta ahora ya que hasta ahora se habia mantenido en completo silencio y quietud en el pasillo, intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando frente suyo... Pero tristemente no podia y olvido la rareza de todo al ver a su hermano comenzar a ser rodeado de aquella bruma oscura mientras soltaba un jadeo de dolor.

Corrio hacia el moreno ignorando todo a su alrededor - Atem! Que te pasa!?

Yami medio miro al tipo de rojo mirarle con curiosidad - Ohh pero que tenemos aqui, se parece mucho a ti Atem... Sera que escondias un hermanito?

Que carajos haces tu aqui Yami! No te dije que te quedaras lejos con un demonio!? - chillo Malik mirando al chico enojado. 

N-No le regañes, e-es una suerte m-mas bien que v-viniera - murmuro Atem de pronto haciendo que todos le miraran.

Era imaginacion de Yami o su hermano parecia estarse demacrando a un ritmo acelerado, no entendia una mierda y estar rodeado de esa bruma junto a su hermano le daba mala espina - Atem... Que esta sucediendo...?

Malik t-te explica l-luego, yo n-nunca estuve d-deacuerdo con q-que te hicieran a u-un lado - susurro Atem débilmente - p-pero eso n-no importa a-ahora, n-necesito que c-cuides esto por m-mi

A las confundidas manos de Yami fue arrojada aquel adorno que siempre le parecio tan curioso - n-no estoy entendiendo nada!

Tsk! No puedes hacer un traspaso ahora! - gruño el hombre enojado - te gane ahora el puzzle es mio!

N-No Pegaso... Ganaste m-mi alma a-a las s-sombras, nunca a-aposte el Puzzle - corrigio Atem y Yami pudo ver una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro - mientras exista u-un Sennen en esta tierra e-el Puzzle no cambiara de d-dueño!!

Bueno... Siempre puedo jugar con todos los Sennen hasta que todos se reunan como familia feliz en las sombras - dijo el recien nombrado Pegaso con una mueca de risa.

C-Confio en m-mi hermano, el no d-dejara al Puzzle caer en m-malas manos - aseguro Atem - Malik, llevate a Yami ahora! Yo mantendre a Pegaso a raya todo el tiempo que pueda!

Q-Que!? - chillo Yami sin entender y mirando el adorno que ahora estaba puesto en su cuello, quiso decir algo mas pero de pronto su brazo fue tomado por un Malik apurado para ser arrastrado hacia quien sabe donde.

Rapidamente Yami se planto a medio pasillo y por su salud mental ignoro como la mano de Malik de pronto parecia haber creado garras - se puede saber porque me arrastras!? Atem no parecia estar nada bien! Tenemos que volver y hacer algo!

No hay nada que puedas hacer en este momento, si quieres tener siquiera la oportunidad de volver a ver a tu hermano vas a venir ahora! - siseo Malik frustrado.

No entiendo que sucede y ustedes tampoco me explican! - grito Yami con el ceño fruncido - buscaremos a Atem y sacaremos a ese tipo de aqui, si no quieres ayudarme bien!

Creo que eso es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo querido muchacho, aunque podemos hacer algo mas sencillo - Yami se sobresalto al ver aparecer derrepente al tipo de rojo, como demonios aparecio frente a ellos en un pasillo sin puertas y de una sola via!? - puedes darme ese colgante y asunto resuelto, no te molestare mas

Te largas! Yami no tiene ningun conocimiento de nada - siseo Malik colocandose protectoramente frente al tricolor.

Eso no influye en nada, si le reto a un juego y las sombras aceptan el no tendra mas opcion que ver como hace - recordo Pegaso entretenido - quieres jugar niño...? Te lo aseguro es mas peligroso de lo que crees

Bien, esto era mas de lo que la colapsada mente de Yami podia soportar, se sostuvo fuertemente de la cadena del colgante y miro con furia a los dos con el... Queria ir a ver a su hermano! - Saben que! Vayanse a la mierda los dos!

Yami! - grito Malik al verlo correr por donde venian.

Tratar con adolescentes es horrible, lo digo por experiencia - comento Pegaso haciendo que Malik le mirara furioso - me aburro, sabes que vamos a jugar algo para pasar el rato!

A mi no me jodas, en este momento no estoy de humor para ningun _Yami no Game_ \- dijo Malik fulminandole con la mirada.

Porfavor~ sera una especie de escondidas, quien encuentre primero al niño se lo queda y eso incluye todo lo que tenga encima - dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa.

Bien, Malik habia llegado a un nuevo nivel de furia - No puedes hacer de mi protegido un retorcido trofeo!

Cualquier cosa puede ser apostada pequeño guardian, deberias saberlo mejor que nadie - Pegaso sonrio de una forma que a Malik no le gusto, mas aun cuando comenzo a sentir la magia recorriendo el lugar - los dos somos Jugadores y queremos algo, que mejor forma de resolverlo?

Los ojos de Malik se abrieron cuando lo sintio, a las sombras les parecio complacer el juego y tristemente no _podia_ negarse... No si no queria que el y Yami sufrieran a manos de las sombras - tal parece que de cualquier manera jugaremos... - canturreo Pegaso sonriendo ampliamente - en sus marcas~ listos...

 _Esto es una mierda, Yami voy a matarte cuando te encuentre... Si es que te encuentro primero_ \- penso Malik resignado a seguir con esto.

**Fuera!**

Malik gruño bajo su garganta cuando escucho la juguetona voz conocida gritar el inicio del juego - _eres un bastardo Bakura, pudiste haberte negado..._

Malik corrio de regreso a la resepcion y fruncio el ceño al notar que estaba vacio - yo no tuve nada que ver en tu mierda de juego

Eres Zork con un demonio, amo y señor de esta mierda, si pudiste negarte! - siseo Malik mirando como uma figura habia aparecido en uno de los espejos que adornaban el lugar, parecia ser un adolesente como el mismo... Pero Malik lo sabia mejor - diste inicio a este desastre!

Las sombras tienen vida propia y toman sus propias decisiones, asi que hazme al favor de no volverme a invocar para estupideses que no tienen nada que ver conmigo - gruño el ser, peliblanco y ojos rojos que prometian mucho dolor de hacerle enojar - si di inicio es porque tengo el puto deber de darle inicio a cualquier _Yami no Game_ que se realice, no porque supiera siquiera que eras tu uno de los jugadores

El Alma de Atem se perdio en las sombras - informo Malik enojado - haz algo!

El peliblanco parpadeo y luego se encogio de hombros - Y eso me deberia importar porque...? Si perdio un juego triste, anda a retar a quien gano su Alma para recuperarla a mi no me jodas

Eres puto Zork! Este es tu reino! - chillo Malik señalando alrededor.

Puede ser pero se te olvida algo, uno! Soy un fragmento de Zork, ni queriendo podria recuperar su Alma y dos! Me importa muy poco el Alma de Atem, asi que si eso es todo pues hasta nunca! - asi como aparecio el ente desaparecio dejando el reflejo de Malik en el espejo.

Eres un... Ojala Ryou te deje sin sexo por el proximo siglo!!!!!!! Es mas, ojala que no se te pare mas! - chillo Malik enfurruñado - carajo! Yami! A ti tambien voy a castrarte cabron!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Hasta aqui llego por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! Esepero sus comentarios!!


	3. Mentiras Piadosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis mis amores, como se sienten? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Yami llego al salon y miro que estaba completamente vacia - Atem! Joder, no te escondas!

Donde se podria haber metido su hermano en el estado en el que estaba? Solto un gruñido bajo su garganta y corrio por el otro pasillo de la mansion, miro una puerta y la abrio esperando encontrarle dentro de lo que suponia era una de las muchas habitaciones que habia en la mansion. Pero en cuando miro lo que habia detras sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion..... - que carajos...?

Esto no era posible, como demonios estaba ahora en la cocina!? Estaba alli de pie sin poder creerlo hasta que de pronto sintio como le empujaron dentro y la puerta se cerro detras de el - .... P-Pero... Pero... L-La cocina esta en el otro lado de la casa!! - chillo alterado.

Miro alrededor y en la pared del otro lado habia una puerta, camino hasta ella queriendo salir de alli (ignorando por su salud mental el hecho que la cocina no tenia ninguna puerta, habia una sola entrada libre y solo decorada por un paraban). Abrio la puerta y su cabeza hizo una especie de corto al ver que habia llegado a la habitacion que le habian dado en cuanto llego - q-que Carajos....!?

* * *

_Con Malik..._

_Okey.... El objetivo de este juego es encontrar a Yami, no se dieron reglas ni nada más a la hora de dictar el juego_ \- penso el rubio aun en la sala - _es un juego simple... Pero si las sombras aceptaron fue porque Pegaso les dio oportunidad de algo que querian, asi que cabe la posiblidad de que se colocaran creativas.... Pero de que forma?_

Necesitaba encontrar a Yami ahora, el chico estaba seguro confundido y eso no le daba buena espina a Malik... Mas ahora que ni siquiera estaban en donde Yami creia que estaban, en cuanto el juego inicio todos fueron transportados al _Reino de las Sombras_ y el ni siquiera habia tenido la oportunidad de explicarle al chico que era este peligroso lugar.

Tambien estaba el asunto de Pegaso, necesitaba encontrar a su protegido antes de que lo hiciera ese tipo o todo seria un desastre. Sabia que pasaria un tiempo antes de que lo hiciera ya que las _sombras_ , eran caprichosas y un juego de dos segundos no eran su estilo. Es mas la mayoria de los jugadores hacian hasta tiempo y le daban espectaculo a dichos entes para ganar su gracia.

Malik sabia que nadie ganaria mas gracia de las sombras que el portador del _Anillo_ , pero el se jactaba de que las sombras le tenian estima por los juegos que habia cursado en toda su muy larga vida. Aunque le preocupaba que Pegaso parecia tener una relacion bastante alta con las Sombras y era un recien aparecido.

El como guardian sabia cuantos _Jugadores de las Sombras_ exitian y Pegaso no estaba entre ellos, de donde habia salido...? Alguien que ya era un jugador debio enseñarle porque no habia manera de que aprendiera solo, menos que consiguiera un Articulo del Milenio! Ni siquiera el _Anillo_ que fue desde siempre una piña debajo del brazo para los guardianes como el llego a su actual portador por si solo.

Quien pudo haberle enseñado esta magia y mas importante aun, porque buscaba el Puzzle!? Malik miro alrededor del salon donde aun estaba y encontro una puerta que no debia existir en realidad, se encogio de hombros... El reino de las sombras y sus cosas, sin mucho mas que hacer abrio la puerta y suspiro al verse en el jardin - esto va a tardar...

* * *

_Con Yami..._

Sentia que habian pasado dias mientras recorría este sitio que se le hacia tan extraño, no entendia que estaba sucediendo... De pronto todo esto se volvio tan raro que entro en la desesperacion, y de la desesperacion paso al artazgo al no lograr encontrar salida de este lugar. Abria puerta tras puerta sin lograr encontrar una salida, tampoco lograba encontrar a Malik o al tipo ese que habia comenzado todo esto.

Se detuvo al cruzar una nueva puerta y estar de nuevo en la sala de estar, quizas era hora de rendirse y sentarse aqui a ver que sucedia. Quizas esa niebla morada que habia visto antes le habia drogado y estaba dando vueltas en la mansion como pendejo, si eso debia ser.... Seguro su hermano y Malik se estaban riendo de su culo patetico, solo debia sentarse aqui a esperar que lo que sea que le dio pasara.

De pronto escucho un golpeteo y miro la puerta que de seguir habria cruzado abrirse, sin mucha demora una figura entro y Yami parpadeo mirando a su hermano pasar como si nada - ... Atem....? Atem! No sabes cuanto te he buscado! - grito levantandose para ir con el, sin fijarse de muchos detalles que quizas le habrian dicho que habia algo extraño en el personaje.

De verdad...? Pues seguro no lo hiciste lo suficiente, algo normal en ti que abandonas las cosas - gruño Atem mirandole de una forma que hizo a Yami encogerse un poco - nos abandonaste asi como abandonaste a tu hermano y a tu luz, nos _dejaste a todos_

Q-Que...? - murmuro Yami sin entender, ademas era su imaginacion o la voz de su hermano sonaba distorcionada.

No te hagas, te dejamos jugar con nosotras y dejaste que nos alejaran - Yami se alejo un poco cuando "Atem" se acerco mirandole con enojo - te dimos poder y tu dejaste que ellos te controlaran, estamos **muy molestas contigo!**

Mierda Yami se estaba asustando... Porque las paredes parecian caerse a pedazos y desaparecer dejando detras nada, nada mas que un vacio negro atemorizante - **dejaste que te quitaran el Puzzle y dejaste de escucharnos, te surramos y no nos escuchabas por culpa de esos estupidos guardianes!**

No estoy entendiendo nada! - chillo Yami positivamente aterrorizado.

... Cierto, eres mi hermanito debil y olvidado - dijo "Atem" de pronto con su voz normal devuelta - la realidad es que mis padres nunca te quisieron, le molestaba tu presencia y por ello te llevaron con Ishizu... Otra molestia mas

Yami parpadeo, el subito cambio en el tono y sentido de la conversacion le causo un ligero colapso - q-que...?

Siempre quisiste saber la verdad no? Pues aqui la tienes, siempre fuiste demasiado debil para la gloriosa Familia Sennen - se burlo "Atem" haciendo que un pinchaso se instalara en el corazon de Yami - un estorbo del que habia que deshaserse y por piedad te mandamos con Ishizu

S-Sabes que es m-mentira, siempre , m-me aseguraste que mis p-padres si... - Yami se detuvo, ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que decia, se aferro a la piramide con fuerza mientras se mordia el labio para aguantarse de llorar.

"Atem" siguio sin importarle mucho como Yami parevia romperse - Nunca te he visto como nada mas que una molestia, gracias a los dioses solo tengo que aguantarte una vez al año

Callate - gruño el tricolor apretando con fuerza la cadena del Puzzle sin notar como este comenzaba a perder el brillo y opacarse - eres un...

Puff! Que tonto eres, creyendome cuando te dije que te queriamos - Yami queria salir corriendo - la verdad es que **no** te queremos y nunca lo hicimos

Eso fue mas de lo que Yami podria soportar, giro su cuerpo y salio corriendo por el pasillo, se sentia jadear mientras miles de cosas se arremolinaban en su interior. Estaba en el pasillo de nuevo y tenia su cabeza tan embotada que olvido la situación extraña en la que estaba, simplemente corrio hasta que choco contra alguien y quiso levantarse para seguir corriendo... No queria ver a nadie.

Yami! Yami! - escucho gritar despues de un rato de intentar correr sin éxito - Yami! Soy Malik! Calmate que el Puzzle esta alterando mas tus sentidos!

P-Puzzle...? - murmuro el tricolor mientras por su cabeza aun pasaban las palabras de su hermano confirmandole sus temores.

Yami, te explico bien y con calma cuando salgamos del Reino de las Sombras, pero necesito que te tranquilices que las emociones negativas aqui no son para nada buenas! - llamo Malik mirando como el Puzzle brillaba de forma opaca y parecia transmitir dicho brillo por su protegido - el Puzzle tampoco esta ayudando, tiene bien y mal en su interior, por eso quien lo lleve necesita controlar bien sus emociones!

Ohh! Encontraste al niño, pero no has ganado porque el Reino de las Sombras sigue activo - Malik queria arrancarle la garganta a Pegaso, el tipo ya le tenia arto - sera que tenemos que abrazarle o algo asi?

No vas a poner tus estúpidas manos sobre el Puzzle - siseo Malik mirandole de forma asesina.

Ninguno parecio darse cuenta que lo menos que queria Yami era escucharles discutir, es mas... No queria nada mas que ir a esconderse solo en un rincon a pensar... O desahogarse con algo - niño no pareces estar nada bien, dame ese colgante y asunto resuelto....

No se lo des Yami, estamos jodidos si se lo das! - regaño Malik de mala forma, aunque se arrepintio por su forma de hablarle al ver la mirada abrumada del tricolor enrojecer y el ceño fruncirse en una expresion furiosa.

Todo esto es por esta porqueria no!? - grito Yami furioso, quitándose el Puzzle y sosteniendole por encima suyo.

Malik se horrorizo ante la idea de que Yami entregara el amuleto mientras Pegaso sonrio, lo que ninguno espero fue lo que Yami haria despues - pues pueden irse a la mierda los dos, yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz!!

Y frente a la shockeada mirada de ambos, Yami arrojo el Puzzle con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo y este se destrozó en las mil piezas que lo formaban.


	4. Explicaciones Necesarias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejejee holis a todos mis amores, como se sienten!
> 
> Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ummm.... Sintieron eso...? - murmuro un chico de pie en el filo del techo de un rascacielos.

Algo le paso a un Elemento del Milenio, que abra sido...? - murmuro otro con una mirada de aburrimiento, miraba hacia abajo las personas caminar sin mucho que hacer.

Sea lo que sea estoy seguro de que pronto nos enteraremos - dijo otro con una sonrisa salvaje - por cierto... Ya terminaron de abrir las cerraduras y destrozar el sistema de seguridad!

Que estamos esperando, quiero una joya que combine con tus ojos! - llamo el primero con una sonrisa salvaje a juego.

...... De nuevo, como me convencieron de esto - sin quitar su cara de aburrida resignacion siguio a los otros dos que saltaron del techo y desaparecieron en la quietud de la noche.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Yami se sentia bastante bien despues de arrojar algo contra el suelo, sentia que todos sus problemas habian sido arrojados junto a la cosa - Yami tu....

DESTROZASTE EL PUZZLE!!!? - termino Pegaso las palabras de Malik con un bramido furioso.

Y se sintio muy bien - aseguro Yami en el tipico tono desafiante de un adolescente.

Malik que ya estaba harto y quería terminar con esto tomo a toda velocidad las piezas del Puzzle cuidando que no quedara ninguna regada, y en sus manos hizo aparecer un cofre donde las guardo. Suspiro dandose cuenta que en cuanto el Puzzle se rompio fueron regresados al mundo real - nos vamos! - siseo al adolescente aferrandose a su brazo.

Malik, estoy enojado, dejame en paz - gruño Yami mientras buscaba soltarse.

Aunque Malik le ignoro y siguió caminando mientras el cofre dorado era apretado en su mano - me temo que no puedo dejar que vayan a ningun lado - gruño Pegaso interponiendose en el camino de ambos.

Bien, Malik estaba del suficiente mal humor como para matar a alguien y Pegaso se dio cuenta de ello cuando sus ojos tomaron una forma mas felina - te vas a mover, el Puzzle ya no sirve para una mierda y tu no vas a poder armarlo de nuevo

Pegaso sonrio - Buscare quien pueda armarlo, alguien pudo hacerlo hace 11 años

Yami queria salir corriendo de aqui, pero se quedo congelado emsu lugar cuando escucho a Malik.... Rugir...? Era el tipico rugido de un felino grande. Al parecer tuvo el mismo efecto de shock en Pegaso porque el tipo dejo de reaccionar y aprovechando eso Malik salio corriendo arrastrando a Yami.

Llegaron a una de las enormes ventanas de la casa, Malik la abrio y Yami se asusto al verle todas las intenciones de que saltaran - Malik... Estamos en un cuarto Piso!!!

De lugares más altos me he lanzado - gruño el rubio arto.

Sin que Yami pudiera hacer nada sus dos brazos fueron tomados para que rodeara el cuello de Malik, quiso protestar pero todo murio en su garganta cuando fue impulsado hacia adelante por el peso del rubio. Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero sintio una suave sensacion rodearle y el viento golpeando su cara.

Abrio uno de sus ojos con timidez y luego abrio los dos de la imprecion al ver un par de alas tensas junto al cielo azul, chillo alejandose del enorme cuerpo peludo y felino... Ganandose una caida que si iba a matarlo y que el felino hastiado tuviera que agarrarlo con sus patas, se encogio contra la peluda y suavecita barriga del felino mientras este volaba sin imutarse.

Despues de un rato, Yami se tranquilizo y decidio que ya nada podia sorprenderle mas, asi que miro al felino con detenimiento. Era dorado trigo como el cabello de su amigo y parecia ser una especie de mezcla espectacular ntre un tigre y un leon, junto a eso estaban las espectaculares alas amarillo palido.

En el cuello del felino miro el cofre donde estaban las piezas del amuleto ese a modo de dije de collar - eres Malik.....?

Escucho un bufido y tomo todo de el para no volver a chillar como niña, su hombria ya habia sufrido bastante hoy. Duraron un rato mas volando a gran velocidad hasta que Yami solo pudo ver arena debajo de ellos, Malik se detuvo de pronto todavia manteniendose en el aire y Yami noto que parecia estar buscando algo.

Pronto lo encontro ya que comenzaron a descender y Yami miro que aterrizaron frente a lo que parecia ser una construccion muy antigua, no le dio buena espina que habia una especie de esqueleto colgando en la entrada - dime que es solo para asustar a los viajeros....

Ehh... Bueno, te presento al que debio ser tu maestro y el de Atem.... O lo que queda de el... Es raro que despues de 400 años mas o menos no se fuera hecho polvo - lo ultimo Malik lo murmuro en um tono bajo - debi haberlo quitado hace años pero se me olvido

Yami miro a su amigo y tomo todo de si para no chillar al verlo con las alas fuera junto a los ojos felinos, ya era suficiente con el esqueleto humano de adorno.... Ignoro tambien lo de 400 años a favor de su salud mental - y-y que le p-paso...?

Pues.... Hizo algo malo en nombre del bien pero le salio el tiro por la culata - respondio Malik sin muchas ganas - mira moraleja de la historia no molestes al Hikary de los ladrones, sus "guardianes" se enojan mucho y poss.... - rubio se detuvo al notar que Yami ni atencion le estaba prestando por ver al esqueleto con expresion traumada, asi que suspiro con hastio y comenzo a empujarle hacia dentro del templo - pasa de una vez! Juro que lo quitare en un rato

Ya dentro Yami suspiro mientras su cabeza trabajaba a toda maquina para olvidar el cadaver de siglos y mejor se concentro en su entorno, encontro que le gustaba... Tenia un aire Egipcio muy bonito aunque la mitad parecia estar destruida - te traje aqui porque nadie... Salvo los ladrones que todavia nadie ha encontrado la forma de poner una proteccion que ellos no puedan romper, puede entrar

.... Y ellos fueron los que le hicieron eso al tipo de la entrada!? - chillo Yami horrorizado.

See... Pero no te preocupes! Ellos no se van a molestar en venir por ti, creo que superaron su lio con el Puzzle - aseguro Malik rapidamente - ademas estan con Ryou y el no les deja que hagan... Demasiadas fechorias

Mira mejor explicame que es este lugar - murmuro Yami pellizcandose el puente de nariz.

Bueno.... Este es el templo donde antes se cuidaba de los Elementos del Milenio, su guardian Shadi era muy bueno en ello hasta que... Le dieron mastuerzo tu entiendes no...? - explico Malik con nerviosismo - el primer Elemento del Milenio que salio de aqui fue el Anillo, despues Ishizu tomo el collar... Que de hecho temo que pueda estar en manos de Pegaso junto al ojo...

Yami carraspeo para llamar la atencion del otro que comenzaba hablar mas para si mismo que otra cosa - Te estas yendo por una tangente que no entiendo, que son estos Elementos del Milenio?

Son amuletos del gran poder que le da a sus portadores control sobre las sombras, cada uno tiene una habilidad distinta que te ire enseñando sobre la marcha - respondio Malik traquilamente.

Yami asintio y miro de nuevo el lugar, al fondo era donde mas se concentraba la destruccion cosa que le daba curiosidad - que paso alli...?

Ohh... Notas eso que parecen ser dos puertas corredizas enormes y cubiertas de Jeroglifos? - pregunto Malik y Yami asintio, estaban detrozadas como sialgo fuera explotado de dentro hacia fuera - pues alli estaba sellado cierto ente que se libero y pos... Le dio mastuerzo al pobre de Shadi

Porque todo lo que preguntaba le tenia que recordar al cadaver en la entrada? - mejor vamos a hablar sobre lo que paso en la casa...

Ohh! Tu hermano jugo un Yami no Game y perdio, perdiendo su alma en el proceso - dijo Malik con tristeza - intente ayudarle pero Pegaso es bueno, muy bueno y con el Ojo del Milenio que puede leer mentes pos...

Que es un Yami no Game? - pregunto el chico.

Literalmente como dice su nombre, es un juego oscuro, puedes jugar lo que sea y apostar lo que quieras... Si ganas es tuyo - explico Malik serio - son peligrosos Yami, ponen en peligro tu vida y tu cuerpo... Por ello necesito que aprendas lo que tus padres tanto querian evitarte

Ante la mension de sus padre la expresion de Yami se oscurecio - ellos no me querian, asi que no se de lo que hablas...

De donde sacaste esa mierda? Ellos te amaban y sino fuera por el problema que ocurrio hace tantos años con las sombras tu abrias sido educado junto con Atem - aseguro Malik con el ceño fruncido.

.... Pero Atem dijo que no me querian - murmuro Yami recordando aquel momento

Cuando? Si fue durante el Juego de las Sombras entonces no fue Atem, fueron las sombras jugando con tu cabeza - dijo Malik serio - tus padres te aman pero despues que las sombras intentaron tomarte a ti y a un amigo tuyo ellos decidieron que era muy peligroso que aprendieras a _jugar_ por eso te enviaron conmigo e Ishizu

.... Como que intentaron llevarme? - pregunto curioso Yami.

Umm... Vamos a comenzar por esto, aqui reposaban todos los articulos del milenio desde hace 5000mil años, incluso el rompecabeza tal y como esta ahora... Desarmado - comenzo Malik sacando y cofre de oro donde estaban las piezas para mostrarselo a Yami - hace unos cuantos siglos este lugar se destruyo y los articulos fueron regados por el mundo, aun asi mantuvimos siguimiento de ellos....

Estos articulos eran usados por la corte de las sombras del faraon del Antiguo Egipto, no te contare como fueron creados ahora mismo porque no viene al caso - gruño con una mueca de desagrado - en esa entonces hubo un gran mal que podria ser liberado, las sombras son un gran poder... Pero ellas esconden un poderoso ser que de salir de alli significaria el fin de la vida y los articulos son la llave de ese ser

Malik suspiro dejando el cofre en el regazo de Yami - Por eso deben ser manejados con cautela y no deben caer en manos equivocadas, ya sabes todo eso que ocurre en los animes shonnen que tanto te gustan y te mojas por ver

...... No me shonnen - murmuro Yami sonrojado.

Claro~ cierto! Cierto! Prefieres el Yaoi, no creas que no he visto en tu PC sin que te des cuenta - Yami parecia positivamente mortificado y Malik se rio divertido - regresando al Tema... Tu familia y tu por supuesto provienen de la dinastia del ultimo faraon de las sombras, aquel que evito que Zork Necrophades viviera libre en este mundo

Le detuvo pero sacrifico su vida en el proceso, despues de el no hubo quien manejara el Puzzle ya que este desarmo y nadie jamas habia logrado armarle hasta que un pequeño Yami muy curioso de 5 años junto a su mejor amigo lograron la hazaña - informo Malik - de alguna forma ustedes lograron encontrar el cofre que tus padres escondian y en una noche lograron armarle, tus padres se sorprendieron cuando les vieron con el Puzzle armado en la mañana.... Al igual que preocuparon al verles inconcientes y sin alma

Duraron inconcientes por casi un mes, tus padres no sabian que decirle al preocupado abuelo del niño - continuo Malik - hasta que despertaron, tus padres sugirieron al abuelo del niño llevarselo lo mas lejos posible por seguridad y este accedio no queriendo ningun problema

Mientras tanto tus padres decidieron que no te querian cerca de nada que tuviera que ver con las sombras, les preocupaba perderte y por eso te enviaron nosotros - termino Malik soltando un suspiro - ahora el Puzzle esta de nuevo desarmado y en el peor momento

  
Que podemos hacer ahora...? - pregunto Yami.

  
......... Es una buena pregunta - murmuro Malik desinflandose en donde estaba sentado, la verdad sea dicha... No tenia ni puta idea de que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llegue!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	5. Sin Rumbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos! Como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Bien... Yami podia sentir que podia superar el hecho de quela magia y todas esas criaturas extrañas existian, digo al parecer su primo era una esfinge guardiana de mas de 5mil años de vida, despues de eso sentia que nada podria sorprenderle mas. Es mas, el hecho de los juegos asesinos y los locos que perseguian un poder capaz de destruir al mundo no eran la gran cosa.

  
No, para nada. Yami podria acostumbrarse a esto de que un loco le perseguia tal como el protagonista de un anime muy chido, si... Estaba viviendo la fantasia de cualquiera - Yami... Dja la cara de espanto y sal de ese rincon emo con un demonio!

  
P-Pero tu no e-eres siquiera humano!! - chillo Yami señalando las alas y ojos del rubio - y m-mis padres... Y-Y Atem!!

Puff! Yami por los dioses, si quieres recuperarlos tienes que superar el shock y ponernos a trabajar - gruño Malik frustrado - tienes que comenzar a resolver el Puzzle

  
No habia poder humano que sacara a Yami de su esquinita segura - Esa cosa es un problema! Dejala como esta!

La necesitas para protegerte, a Atem nunca le respondio bien y por ello Pegaso tuvo ventaja en el juego - busco tranquilizar Malik - quizas si eres tu solo quien vuelva a armarle despierte todo su poder, anda! Solo intentalo

  
No tengo dos años para que me hables de esa forma y no tocare esa cosa maldita! Yo solo quiero regresar a clases donde todo era normal y no habia tipos raros persiguiendome! - chillo el tricolor metiendose aun mas en su esquina - no tocare esa cosa!

  
Malik solo queria que alguien le matara - pon de tu parte con un demonio, no resolveremos esto mientras sigas alli haciendo el pendejo... Ya no es posible que simplemente vuelvas a la escuela y listo

Eres un guardian o lo que sea que eso sea no!? Pues haz lo tuyo y regresame a mi vida normal!! - chillo Yami frustrado.

  
.... Soy un guardian, no un dios asi que te jodes - y sin nada de paciencia ya en el almacen Malik tomo la pierna de Yami y sin piedad comenzo a arrastrarle hasta dejarle de nuevo sentado donde antes estaba, soltando gruñidos bajos tomo el cofre dorado y lo coloco en el regazo de un Yami enfurruñado - hazme el favor de comenzar mocoso del demonio antes de que te de una tumda!

  
Yami fulmino con la mirada a su felino amigo antes de, con toda la actitud de un adolesten rebelde abrir el cofre y mirar como tonto las muchas piezas diminutas - .... Como es que era esto?

  
Ni puta idea, fuiste tu quien lo armastes en un principio, recuerda lo que hiciste - dijo Malik sobandose la frente, 5000 mil años de vida y conocimiento para ahora estar atrapado con este adolescente idiota.

  
Tenia 5 y ahora que recuerdo dijiste que estaba con un amigo, y si fue el quien lo armo? - cuestiono el tricolor todavia mirando las piezas sin mucho que se le ocurriera.

  
No lo creo, era un niño comun y corriente... Se parecia un tanto a ti y a Atem pero no tenia nada que ver con ustedes, tu eres el de la familia poderosa asi que muevete a armarlo - ordeno Malik con una jaqueca a punto de estallar - deja de pensar tonterias y piensa en las piezas

  
Yami le miro feo - Todavia no creo que haya sido yo quien armo esta porqueria, porque no lo armas tu?

  
Porque solo el elegido por el Puzzle puede armar esa cosa, tu eres el de la familia importante y yo tu guardian, se acabo el tiempo de preguntas ponte a trabajar! - grito Malik fastidiado.

* * *

 _  
_ _Días_ _después_...

Definitivamente Malik queria meterse un tiro, dos semanas y si Yami habia logrado juntar dos piezas era mucho - se supone que eres bueno con los juegos!

  
Si, pero esta cosa es imposible! La has visto!? No tiene ranuras ni nada que me de una indicacion de como van las piezas!! - chillo el adolescente frustrado - y tu solo me gritas que arme esta cosa si siquiera aportar ideas! Asi no puedo!

  
Malik estaba que se arrancaba el pelaje del estres - Necesitamos movernos, no podemos quedarnos aqui para siempre a esperar que algun dia tu armes esa cosa! Necesitamos buscar los elementos del milenio y ponerlos seguros!

Mira, si tan importantes son las cosas que van a juego con esto porque no nos damos un pequeño descanso y vamos por ellos? En el camino seguire buscandole el sentido a esto - dijo Yami queriendo solo dejar la cosa imposible por ahora.

Malik se lo penso y decidio que no era tan mala la idea, aqui solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo - ... No me gusta mucho la idea, sin el Puzzle no tienes ningun tipo de proteccion contra las sombras... Pero tampoco podemos seguir aqui, Pegaso podria ya tener mas Elementos de los que me gustaria

No me has hablado de los Elementos estos - recordo Yami arrojando alegremente las piezas de nuevo al cofre solo para sacarlas de su vista.

  
Cierto... Son 7 elementos, el Collar, que lo poseia mi hermana... Pero estoy seguro de que ella tambien perdio con Pegaso y el tiene el collar - comenzo Malik en voz baja - le daba el poder a mi hermana de ver visiones del futuro, por culpa de una de esas visiones es que la idea de alejarte de todo esto cobro fuerza

  
Porque...? - pregunto Yami curioso.

  
Tuvo una vision de ti rodeado de oscuridad y detras de ti al ente del que te hable, Zork no se si recuerdas - ante el asentimiento de Yami continuo - vio a mas personas en la vision, que no reconocieron asi que las ignoraron... Ishizu dijo que parecia estar en un Yami no Game... Fue una vision poderosa, la tuvo cuando tu estabas inconciente junto al otro niño...

  
Nunca lograron encontrarle el sentido a esa vision pero tus padres estaban tan preocupados de saber que podrias estar en contacto con un ente tan oscuro que optaron por que esa vision nunca se cumpliera - termino Malik con un suspiro hastiado - Ishizu, la reina del drama tambien dijo que era lo mejor...

Y tu? - cuestiono Yami ante la expresion de molestia del otro

  
A mi me parecio una grandisima ridicules alejarte de todo, las predicciones del collar son simbolicas y aunque estabas con Zork, Ishizu dijo que cada una de las personas en su vision brillaban como si la misma Horakhty les cubriera con su manto - respondio con una mueca de fastidio - eso me dijo que quizas la vision no era tan mala, pero alguien escucha alguna vez a Malik!?

  
Yami se sintio ligeramente complacido de que al menos Malik confiara en que podria con esto, no se sentia tan bien ser protegido como una persona debil... Solo por eso pondria un poco mas de su parte en acomodar el Puzzle - sigue con los articulos

  
Ya hable del collar, luego esta el Ojo... En manos de Pegaso que le da el poder de leer mentes - a Yami no le gusto mucho eso pero no dijo nada - la Llave que tiene el poder de abrir la mente de una persona para que su portardor registre su alma - eso sono menos atractivo todavia - la balanza que escanea el alma de una persona y la pesa en busca de maldad, esos dos erande Shadi pero al el morir pos... Ishizu y yo escondimos dichos articulos donde nadie... Salvo el anillo podria encontrarle

  
Nombras mucho el Anillo - comento Yami curioso.

  
Si... Es que esa cosa ha sido una piña debajo del brazo para mi, te lo juro! - exclamo Malik con un puchero - no te contare toda la historia de como llego esa cosa a su portador porque... No le digas a Ishizu que te dije esto pero le daras toda la razon a los ladrones de haberle dado mastuerso a Shadi y esa es mi opinion y la verdad, el tipo se lo busco

  
Yami recordo el esqueleto el la entrada (que Malik habia desaparecido amablemente) y se estremecio - pero como a Ishizu no le hizo nada de gracia que el Anillo estuviera fuera de su radar me hizo perseguirlos por casi un siglo para recuperarlo... Final de la historia, si vuelvo a cruzarme con ellos haran de mi una colcha mullida para su Hikary

  
Oke... Y que es el anillo? - pregunto Yami estremeciendose ante la imagen mental.

  
Basicamente una puta brujula que te guia a donde sea que quieras, objeto conveniente para el espiritud de un ladron y un demonio que sea frotado demasiado contra dicho espiritud - respondio Malik - tambien esta barra, puede controlar a las personas y por ultimo el Puzzle cuyo poderes aun son un misterio

  
Okey... Y donde estan esas cosas? - pregunto Yami.

  
Por el Anillo no me preocupo, dudo mucho que Pegaso se lo suficientemente idiota como para ir a buscarle... No todavia al menos, el portador del anillo tiene una conexion con las sombras nunca antes vista y no es facil ganarle un Yami no Game - dijo Malik serio - la balanza y la llave escondidas por mi persona en un templo en el Tibet, la Barra en un templo enterrado en la arena del Sahara, el ojo se suponia que estaba escondida aqui en Egipto y el collar con mi hermana

  
No pudiste guardarlas cerca? - pregunto Yami fastidiado.

  
No, tenia que buscar ubicaciones extrañas asi que nos toca viajar - dijo Malik con una expresion que hacia juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy!


	6. Presentando a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa! :3
> 
> Aqui les dejo un nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami comprendía perfectamente la desesperacion que ahora cruzaba por la cara de Malik, aquella desesperacion de no saber que estaba sucediendo. Volvio a tomar el cofre del Puzzle mientras Malik sufria frente suyo..... La razon? Facil, no estaban ninguno de los Elementos del Milenio.

Despues de una larga travecia llena de problemas habian acabado aqui, en algun lugar de Egipto para que Malik descubriera la triste realidad, los Elementos del Milenio habian cogio patitas y se habian ido a pasear - .... Malik, estas seguro que aqui estaba la cosa esa...?

Si!!! - chillo el rubio estresado.

Bueno, ya es obvio que no esta.... Y que esta cosa no la voy a poder armar, al menos no en este siglo - comento Yami casualmente jugando con una de las piezas del Puzzle entre sus dedos - ahora que...? No quiero volverme a topar con un loco que nos ponga en uno de esos juegos extraños

  
Malik suspiro, no necesitaba que le dijeran lo obvio. Estaba agotado fisica, espiritual y mentalmente despues de viajar tanto y que a cada rato saliera un idiota enviado por Pegaso.... Idiota que no deberia saber abrir un Yami no Game a retarles. Tantos juegos y uso constante de magia ya le tenian agotado, temia que en cualquier instante saliera un nuevo tonto y que ese fuera el definitivo que les costara la vida a ambos.

  
Habia ganado todos y cada uno de los juegos, pero podia darse cuenta que cada vez estaba mas desgastado... Malik no lo queria abmitir pero necesitaba buscar ayuda, mas aun cuando no habia Elementos del Milenio que ocupar y el Puzzle se encontraba en pedazos inservibles... - Malik, yo no creo haber armado esta cosa solo, creo que es mejor que busquemos a ese amigo mio a ver si el tiene suerte

  
No seas idiota, no lo puedes armar porque eres un mocoso terco y tu cabeza esta cerrada a las posibilidades! - regaño Malik frustrado - no voy a buscar a un mocoso que seguro tiene menos idea que tu sobre magia a armar esa cosa, ademas es imposible que la armara! El descendiente del Faraon eres tu, no el con un carajo!

  
Yami se enfurruño fastidiado - Pues entonces te jodes porque nos espera un tiempo bastante largo hasta que yo logre armar esta cosa

  
Lo se.... - Malik no podia creer que de hecho se veria obligadoa buscar ayuda de ellos - Yami, hazme el favor de venir conmigo al pueblo y por lo que mas quieras lo mas discretamente posible!

  
Vale! ..... Y para que....? - pregunto el adolescente volviendo a guardar alegremente las piezas del Puzzle.

  
Voy a ver las noticias, donde alla habido un robo espectacular alli es donde comenzare a buscarlos - gruño Malik guiando al menor hacia la salida del rebuscado templo donde algunas vez escondio uno de los Elementos del Milenio.

* * *

_Rato después..._

_"Nadie se explica como la bodeda de la joyeria fue abierta, tampoco quedaron huellas ni rastros de los posibles ladrones...."_

Mira! Alli hay otro - señalo Yami mirando la pantalla entretenido mientras se acurrucaba en las muy comodas sabanas de la habitacion de hotel - es de... Ayer

  
Pinches ladrones, han estado ocupados - murmuro Malik mientras anotaba el 5to posible lugar en la lista - esto es demasiado a tardado...

  
Uno de esos debe ser, no creo que alguien pueda estar en 5 paises distintos al mismo tiempo - comento Yami estirandose como un gato en las sabanas y teniendo nulo cuidado de las piezas del Puzzle regadas por la cama.

  
A Malik no le gusto para nada el descuido que Yami mostraba ante el objeto increiblemente poderoso - pierdes una pieza y te arranco la cabeza mocoso del demonio

Esta bien! Solo estoy tomando un descanso antes de volver a trabajar amo! - gruño Yami enojado.

  
Y Ryou tiene la habilidad de caminar por las sombras, puede llegar de Paris a Egipto en un segundo, mas si es de noche -informo Malik fastidiado - pudieron ser los que robaron los 5 lugares, asi como pueden estar en una isla paradisiaca de vacaciones y no haber robado nada.... Tambien pudieron robar los 5 lugares y estar en la puta isla, no lo se no tengo a Ishizu conmigo que es la de la vision futura

Entonces para que buscamos a alguien imposible de buscar? - pregunto Yami confundido.

  
Porque si pienso lo suficiente en el le dara alergia y se dara cuenta que de nuevo voy a fastidiarle, ya le di 200 años de paz, merece una visitadita - respondio el rubio sonando casi como un adolescente queriendo hacer una travezura.

  
Yami asintio y espero que no les mataran por lo que sea que el rubio planeara - Y tu no puedes caminar por las sombras o lo que sea que sea eso...?

  
No, las sombras nunca me han querido lo suficiente como para dejarme hacer eso - informo Malik con un puchero - estoy seguro que funcionara lo de la alergia, si no... De alguna forma se enterara de que estoy tras ellos y si tenemos suerte hablaremos con Ryou, si no... Pues espero encontrarme con Akefia, porque Bakura me da mello

* * *

_Muy lejos de allí..._

_"Les están buscando...."_

Ummm... Ahora quien nos busca...? - murmuro un peliblanco de apariencia delicada despues de escuchar el susurro de la oscuridad, se encontraba totalmente relajado y en pijaba acostado en un sofa cama rojo, en sus manos se encontraba una consola portatil de ultima generacion - las sombras nunca pueden echar un chisme completo por dios

  
Sabes que no es divertido para ellas si no hacemos desastre - comento otro peliblanco casi identico al anterior, este de apariencia mas malvada y desordenada - tendra que ver con lo que sentimos hace casi un mes...?

  
El mas pequeño asintio bastante seguro de que asi era - Lo mas seguro, solo espero que no vengan a molestarme, me gusta mi paz muchas gracias

  
Aunque a su alrededor lo menos que habia era paz, una gran cantidad de "personas" se movian llevando fajos de dinero y objetos de valor ante los bramidos de un hombre moreno que les organizaba - estas siendo malvado, pensaba que te gustaba ayudar

  
Me gusta ayudar a todos menos al guardian idiota que queria mi anillo y me dijiste que ultimamente ha estado en mas Yami no Game's que nunca - gruño el mas suave sin dejar de jugar - esta en problemas y si el Alma de Atem esta en las sombras me supongo que es grave

  
Si quieres yo y los ladrones nos ocupamos de el, seguro te ves bonito con una colcha de piel de guardian - comento el moreno bajando de donde estaba - aunque..... Estan seguros que es el?

  
Los tres se encontraban contando su botin en la mansion de algun millonario, ubicada en algun lugar del caribe que ni siquiera ellos sabian donde era... Habian dejado de molestarse en ubicaciones cuando se podia estar literalmente en cualquier lugar - no vas a despellejar a Malik, se que lo dije pero no lo haras... Y si no es el quien mas sabe que existimos?

  
Y entonces que hacemos? - pregunto el del medio curioso.

  
Dejarle buscarnos mientras nos reimos de su desesperacion hasta que se torne aburrido y veamos que quiere - respondio el mas pequeño dejando la consola a un lado - por cierto Kefi, pasame la Pc, voy a investigar algo que me ha estado molestando ultimamente

  
.... Y eso seria...? - pregunto el moreno haciendo lo dicho.

  
Hay un tipo que me reta cada vez que inicio en cada una de mis cuentas de juego online, se llama PegasoEye... O ese es su perfil y ya me esta pareciendo fastidioso - dijo mientras tomaba el aparato y tecleaba velozmente.

  
............ Pegaso... Siento que he escuchado ese nombre recientemente - murmuro distraido uno de ellos mientras intentaba recordar - te ha ganado?

  
Por supuesto que no - se burlo el mas pequeño como si fuera obvio.

* * *

 _Bastante tiempo_ _después_...

  
Yami sentia que se hacia viejo, ya ni siquiera sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado mientras seguia a Malik que buscaba a quien sabe quien... Aunque tambien era una fortuna, honestamente no queria encontrarse con quien sea dejo el cadaver del tipo ese en la entrada del templo.

  
A veces encontraba su imaginacion volando y se hacia la imagen de alguien aterrador, Yami estaba positivamente aterrorizado de encontrarse con semejante ser. Aunque tambien estaba asustado despues de que Malik casi no perdiera el ultimo juego a causa del agotamiento, al parecer el mejor de dos males era encontrar a dicho portador del anillo.

  
Dime que al menos has adelantado algo el Puzzle - gimio Malik pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

  
Ehh.... Es un trabajo en proceso - murmuro Yami avergonzado de tener juntas solo 5 piezas en casi tres meses con el amuleto - .... Ya casi le cojo el truco!

  
........ Vamos a morir - gimio Malik con tristeza - estamos muer....

De pronto un par de niños de mas o menos 10 años pasaron corriendo por el medio de ambos mientras se reian de forma burlona, no le dio buena espina a Malik que ambos eran morenitos y de cabellos blancos. Yami miraba confundido por donde se fueron los niños y parpadeo sintiendo como si algo faltara, de pronto sentia menos pesado el pequeño bolso y al revisar palidecio - nee~ Malik... Creo que esos niños se llevaron el cofre...

  
Paso un minuto, luego otro hasta que el rubio gruño con enojo - que carajos esperas!? Corre que se nos van!!

  
Yami parpadeo todavia preguntandose como carajos el habian sacado el cofre del bolso cerrado sin abrirlo siquiera y decidio mientras corria detras de Malik que peores cosas habia visto desde que todo esto habia comenzado, corrieron por quien sabe cuanto hasta que llegaron a un callejon y fueron literalmente secuestrados a pura fuerza bruta.

  
Ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de ver que sucedia, era casi de noche y fueron jalados hacia el callejon oscuro, una venda fue colocada en los ojos de ambos y fueron arrastrados a quien sabe donde. Malik gruñia de forma felina y Yami se pregunto que decia el que estaba hablando... Parecian ser un idioma extraño que nunca antes habia escuchado.

  
Yami se sintio empujado y de pronto un frio atroz le recorrio entero, agradecio que aquella sensacion durara un segundo y la venda fue retirada de su cara para ver... A un niño de como 14 años, peliblanco y adorable bebiendo jugo de cajita mientras sostenia el Telefono de ultima generacion que Yami habia muerto por tener hace poco - muchas gracias por traerlos Kefi!

No hay de que Hikary - Yami giro y miro a los que seguramente les habian secuestrado, todos amenazantes y con expresiones asesinas... Dirigidas a un Malik encogido.

  
Era su imaginacion o los ojos de todos eran totalmente negros, dos pozos profundos oscuros que helaban el alma de Yami - se supone que los espiritud de la sortija no deberian andar poseyendo gente para hacer de las suyas! - chillo Malik y Yami esperaba que fuera hacia los seres aterradores... No para el pequeño adorable que parecia entretenido jugando CandyCruch por lo que podia oir

  
Y se supone que deberias estar lo mas lejos posible mio, la sortija y todo lo que tiene es **mio** \- regaño el "adorable" y Yami estuvo al borde del colapso al notar el amuleto que gritaba Egipcio colgando de una cuerda destartalada en el cuello del menor.

  
Awww Ryou! Amo cuando te pones todo posesivo con nosotros - dijo uno de los morenos de atras adelantandose y levantando al chico para ponerlo en su regazo, Yami se traumo ligeramente por la escena amorosa entre el adulto y el que parecia ser un niño.

  
De pronto los dos niños de antes salieron de quien sabe donde y colocaron en el regazo del menor el cofre robado - .... Como se rompio el Elemento del Milenio mas poderoso de todos....? - pregunto al ver las piezas rotas confundido.

  
No dejes nada en manos de un adolescente idiota! - chillo Malik en respuesta.

  
Soy un adolescente... Bueno, asi me quede eternamente y soy responsable de mi articulo y mis espiritus muchas gracias - recordo el recien nombrado Ryou con una sonrisa suave

  
Y tu no das miedo, creia que dabas miedo - gruño Yami cruzándose de brazos como un mocoso enfurruñado por la ofensa, Malik solo se plameo la frente esperando el trauma que Ryou le daría a su protegido.

  
Yo puedo dar bastante miedo, quieres ver? - y frente a la horrorizada mirada de Yami la expresión suave comenzo a cambiar a una muchisimo mas malvada, sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad rojiza atemorizante y sus cabellos se levantaron.

  
Era su imaginación o un aire helado comenzaba a circular? No no lo era, y las sombras parecian cobrar vida haciendole encogerse por el aura tétrica de todo. El chico comenzo a levantarse del sofá y miro como si creciera en altura, contuvo el chillido aterrorizado cuando esos ojos rojos maliciosos le miraron directamente y una sonrisa de alegria demente se instalo en la cara brillante.

  
Para este punto hasta Malik estaba que se meaba al ver las alas de murciélago salir de la espalda del portador y el par de cuernos demoníacos - .... _Joder.... Te odio Yami, te dije que Bakura daba Miedo! Porque Ryou le deja salir al completo en su cuerpo!?_

  
Puedes gritar como niña, te doy permiso - dijo el peliblanco con voz oscura y Yami hizo exactamente eso haciendo que el moreno peliblanco se destartalara de la risa detrás de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD
> 
> Bueno mis amores, hasta aqui llegue por hoy!


	7. Pedirle Consejo a un Ladron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos! Como se encuentran? Espero que con ganas de leer esta nueva locura que les traigo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Creo que Bakura mato a mi protegido - murmuro Malik mirando al chico palido y aparentemente inconsciente en una esquina.

Ryou que recien recupero su cuerpo se encogio de hombros despreocupado - Suele suceder, no te preocupes! Ya nacera el siguiente que pueda sostener el Puzzle, mientras... Quieres tomarte un jugo? Hay mora, fresa y naranja

Me gusta la... Heyy! El es el ultimo Sennen que hay! - chillo Malik de brazos cruzados - no nacera otro portador si no hay Sennen's disponibles!

..... Tu sabias que la sangre no importa verdad? Los articulos eligen a sus portadores, no por sangre si no por el humano que les caiga bien no...? - recordo el peliblanco con una ceja arqueada - el puede venir de la dinastia de los faraones y aun asi el Puzzle preferir al mendigo de la esquina, si estas conciente de eso verdad....?

Tu no vas a saber mas de los articulos del milenio que yo, soy el guardian de 5mil años de esas cosas - gruño el rubio enfurruñado.

Ryou parpadeo lentamente, como pensando en algo que seguramente ofenderia al rubio antes de asentir y sonreirle con dulzura - como quieras... Vas a querer el jugo si o no?

Quiero que revivas a Yami - dijo Malik con enojo.

Bueno... Kefi! Revive al chico - pidio Ryou sin dejar de sonreir con dulzura.

Malik supo en el instante en que miro la expresion de Akefia que Yami pagaria los crimenes de la humanidad entera en este instante, hizo una mueca de pena cuando la cubeta de agua con hielo cayo sobre el tricolor y este desperto seguro sintiendose como un felino ahogado - que carajos!?

Malik creia que estabas muerto, asi que Kefi aqui te hizo el favor de traerte de regreso antes de que cruzaras el tunel - informo Ryou de pie sobre el tricolor que tiritaba por el agua helada y el aire acondicionado - .... Te sientes mejor? Puedo mandar a traer mas agua...

No!! Que carajos te pasa!!? - chillo Yami casi congelado.

Veo que estas mejor, ahora que termine con esto vamos con... - Ryou se detuvo unos segudos al parecer pensando en algo - .... Que hacen aqui? Ahora que lo pienso... No es por mi anillo verdad?

No, bueno si pero no para quitartelo - Malik se apresuro a aclarar antes de que Ryou le pateara hacia las sombras y apareciera en el Himalaya - necesitamos tu ayuda, yo ya no puedo jugar un Yami no Game mas sin que mi Alma comience a sufrir mas desgaste del que puedo soportar

Y porque el no aprende a jugar...? - pregunto Ryou con una ceja arqueada.

Porque no, sus padres lo prohibieron - nego Malik al instante.

Ryou volvio a parpadear lentamente y seguramente volvio a ofender al rubio en su mente, miro al tricolor aun tiritando y suspiro con hastio - osea que tu pretendes que yo vaya con ustedes y proteja al chico de un hombre que busca los elementos del milenio... Sabiendo que yo llevo uno y si pierdo tambien es un problema... Si pensaste en eso no?

Malik se congelo, en su desesperacion no habia pensado en ello - y no solo eso, tambien me dices que ese chico no aprendera a defenderse simplemente porque sus padres no estan de acuerdo...?

Ehh... Si...? - murmuro Malik encogido.

Bien, estonces Kefi regresalo por donde vino y dejame al resfriado - pidio Ryou amablemente y Malik no pudo hacer nada para evitar que le patearan hacia una sombra que le envio bastante lejos de donde estaban.

Akefia parecia bastante satisfecho de su labor mientras Ryou tomo una de las cobijas para arropar al tricolor - perdon por mojarte, Akefia no es precisamente decente y Bakura me tiene las emociones revueltas.... Malik nos cae un poco mal, no se si lo has notado pero es medio tonto

Puff! No me lo tienes que decir y... Que fue eso!? - chillo Yami recordando cuando estuvo a punto de cagarse del miedo.

Ese fue Bakura, uno de los... Haber... 99 mas 2 y yo... 102 habitantes de la sortija del Milenio - presento Ryou y detras de el aparecio su gemelo demoniaco con una sonrisa burlona, Yami se consolo un poco al verle sin cuernos ni alas - acostumbrate a el, tiene juegos y bromas algo pesadas

No es un gusto conocerte, te pareces demasiado al faraoncete de hace 5mil años - gruño Bakura y Akefia asintio totalmente deacuerdo.

No es el - dijo Ryou con fuerza y de brazos cruzados - asi que vamos a intentar ser amigos... Pueden patear a Malik de vez en cuando si se pone molesto

Oye... Estas siendo de mas de malvado con Malik - regaño Yami cohibido.

Se perseguido por un gato idiota por siglos y dime si te quedan ganas de ser algo mas que malvado - gruño Bakura por Ryou, aunque se notaba que pensaba lo mismo - por no decir los milenios de encierro, estar entre cuatro paredes por milenios es horrible

Ademas esta siendo idiota en esta situacion, estan en problemas y tu tienes que aprender a defenderte - dijo Ryou serio

Pero la verdad es que... Yo solo quiero volver a mi vida normal - murmuro Yami suspirando.

Puedo entenderte, yo tampoco queria todo esto y sin embargo me ha tocado adaptarme - el menor se arrodillo frente al otro hecho bolita - tu al menos tendras ayuda, Malik que parece mama gallina ahora y nosotros te echaremos a perder para su horror... Tu vida normal ya no la recuperaras, eso puedo asegurartelo y quien quita? Quizas hasta encuentras que te gusta esto

Yami duro un rato en silencio como sopesando las cosas hasta que asintio - Supongo que tienes razon, ademas mi familia lo hacia no...? Lo llevo en la sangre como dice Malik...

Asi se habla! Ahora, Kefi trae a Malik porfa - pidio Ryou sonriendo amablemente.

El moreno asintio con una sonrisa socarrona antes de desaparecer y en un minuto volvio con un cono de hielo... Digo Malik, bajo el brazo - lo enviaste a donde...? - pregunto Ryou con una ceja arqueada.

Ni me fije, el mismo debio haber estado pensando en el Himalaya y a las sombras les parecio gracioso darle el gusto de enviarlo - respondio el moreno dejando el hielo descuidadamente en el suelo - estara vivo....?

Les odio! - chillo el rubio congelado y Akefia asintio alegre de que estaba vivo.

* * *

_  
_ _Más_ _tarde..._

Bien, ya he terminado de hablar con Yami y me complace anunciarte que ayudaremos! - dijo Ryou alegremente al felino todavia hecho bolita tiritando, el y Yami por su parte se turnaban para jugar CandyCrush mientras bebian jugo de cajita.

Yami, eres un traidor - gruño Malik enfurruñado.

Que? Me moria por tener este telefono en la segundaria! - se defendio Yami totalmente absorto en el aparato - Ishizu nunca me lo hubiera permitido!

Ryou parpadeo mirando al tricolor disfrutando - De verdad te gusta...? Si quieres te lo quedas, yo tengo otro igual

De verdad? - pregunto Yami con los ojos brillantes de alegria.

Ustedes dos estan demasiado comodos alli! Tenemos trabajo que hacer! - regaño Malik mirando a los dos en el sofa.

Ryou miro aburrido al rubio - Pensaba que despues de tan duro viaje querian tomarse un tiempo libre, digo estan en una mansion en una isla bastante perdida...

A mi si me gustaria el tiempo libre! - dijo Yami rapidamente.

Pero los articulos! - chillo el rubio con un puchero al ser tan poco tomado en cuenta.

Mientras no tenga ni mi anillo o el Puzzle estaremos bien, ademas primero necesitamos resolver que hacer con esto - recordo Ryou moviendo el cofre y haciendo sonar las piezas en su interior.

Yami esta en proceso de armale no te preocupes - aseguro Malik.

Ryou le miro como si fuera un idiota y luego miro a Yami que se encogio ante la mirada analitica - desde hace cuando intentas armarle...?

Desde que se rompio - respondio el tricolor.

Y como te sientes con ello...? - pregunto todavia moviendo las piezas del Puzzle dentro del cofre.

Horrible, has visto esa cosa? Es imposible - gruño Yami enfurruñado.

Claro~ se que ni yo podria armarle, de nuevo el Puzzle dudo mucho que me quiera a mi... - Ryou se detuvo aunque parecia querer decir otra cosa, volvio a mirar el cofre y luego se lo arrojo al regazo de Yami con una sonrisa amable - sigue con tu tarea imposible, en algun momento Malik tendra que darse cuenta de que tu no eres su portador o...

El ES! - chillo el rubio enojado.

Aja, tambien puede ser que el Puzzle no quiere ser armado por alguna razon - siguio Ryou como si Malik no existiera - si eres su portador deberias poder hablar con la conciencia del Puzzle

...... Esta cosa tiene conciencia...? - pregunto Yami parpadeando.

Claro! Pero necesitas aprender magia para hablar con ella, minimamente a manejar tu energia - esto lo dijo mirando directamente a Malik - asi que tu nana terca y molesta debe dejarte aprender a usar magia~

Malik no hizo mas que desviar la mirada enfurruñado - te vamos a tener a ti para cuidarnos la espalda, no necesita aprender nada que le ponga en peligro

Aja... Y esperas que yo rete a Pegaso por el Alma de Atem y las demas Almas que tomo? - pregunto Ryou ya frustrado - porque no lo hare, el mismo debe recuperar las almas de su familia

Malik se pellizco el puente de la nariz - Si a eso se resume yo jugare por el, hay una profesia de Ishizu que no debe ser cumplida

_" **Zork no debe ser liberado pequeño Hikary~** "_

_" **Ayudales a detenerles....** "_

_Ohh... Bueno, las sombras y su capacidad de hablar en clave_ \- penso Ryou con una mueca enfurruñada - K _ura! Que sabes tu de Zork siendo liberado?_

 _"Me estoy enterando junto contigo_ " - respondio el aludido bien acurrucado y calentito en su habitacion del Alma, Ryou podia entender porque... Podia escuchar que la sortija era un caos - _"Sera que ese tipo busca es liberar a Zork con los Elementos del Milenio?"_

 _Puede ser... Pero como se entero de Zork? -_ se pregunto el Hikary confundido - _yo se de Zork por ti y Akefia, Malik por ser un guardian pero uno que recien porta un articulo...?_

_" **Entregale el Puzzle al niño...** "_

Ryou parpadeo sorprendido, era raro cuando las sombras le hablaban dos veces en un dia - _que le entregue el Puzzle a quien?_

 _"te hablaron a ti, tu problema Yadonushi"_ \- y asi Bakura se desconecto y seguro que pronto se dormiria el muy pendejo solo por no ayudar a su pobre Hikary.  
Eres una excelente ayuda Bakura - notese el sarcasmo en la voz de Ryou - y momento... Las sombras dijeron detener **los** en plurar... Sera que Pegaso no esta solo?

Tienes mucho rato en silencio y ahora murmullas como loco, que te dio? - pregunto Malik con brusquedad.

Pues... Que he tenido una revelacion y con ella un cambio de planes, Kefi recoje a los ladrones porfa - respondio Ryou estirandose para levantarse - nos vamos a una tarea aun mas imposible que resolver el Puzzle nosotros mismos

Yami parpadeo mirando como Akefia hablaba en ese idioma extraño de antes hacia las "personas" (esos ojos negros le indicaban que tan humanos no podian ser) y estas comenzaban a caer inconcientes donde estaban.... Lo mas sorprendente era que tambien cambiaban de apariencia totalmente - .... Nos estamos yendo...? No dijiste lo de los dias libres...?

Te lo dije! Cambio de planes, soy un Hikary en una mision ahora! - dijo Ryou sonriente.

Mision!? Que mision? Tenemos que buscar los Elementos del Milenio ahora mismo! - chillo Malik - quien murio y te hizo jefe!?

Ryou no necesitaba alterarse cuando tenia un par de "guardianes" que lo hacian por el - tu fuiste quien vino por nuestra ayuda, asi te aguantas - siseo Bakura que habia salido de la comodidad de la habitacion del alma de su Hikary de bastante mal humor - si Hikary tiene algo que hacer tu le sigues calladito, estamos?

Pero! Pero! - murmuro Malik encogido.

Es importante Malik, creo yo que mas importante que lo que sea creas que debemos hacer primero - dijo Ryou con tranquilidad, era suficiente el aura asesina de Bakura realmente - tu ni siquiera sabes que hacer a partir de aqui, si supieras ya habrias adelantado algo en vez de solo buscarme desesperadamente

Bien! Vamos entones! Solo espero que Pegaso no destruya el mundo mientras tu haces no se que cosa - reclamo Malik enfurruñado.

 _.... En realidad, me preocupa mas quien le este indicando que hacer... Sabe tanto como nosotros y eso no es bueno_ \- penso Ryou sin cambiar su expresion, aunque sus dos guardianes le dieron sus toquesitos mentales estado bastante deacuerdo con el pensamiento de su portador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Hasta aqui llegue por hoy!  
> Saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	8. Yami no Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis jejeje! :3 aqui vine con nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Llevamos dias en esto, que era esa "mision" tan importante tuya? - pregunto Malik fastidiado a un peliblanco que comia una paleta helada tranquilamente.

Umm... Buscar a alguien - respondio de forma superficial, bastante ocupado estaba en su conversa mental - _.... Esto es imposible, necesito la especificacion de la persona para buscarla con la sortija y las sombras solo me dijeron que era un niño... Saben cuantos niños hay en el mundo!?_

 _"Te lo dije, tu mision tu problema"_ \- gruño Bakura desde algun lugar de la sortija y segundos despues se escucho un coscorrón seguido de un chillido dolorido.

 _"No seas Malvado con Hikary, pero el tiene razón... No se como ayudarte"_ \- dijo Akefia esta vez y Ryou se sintio bastante satisfecho por el castigo dado a su demonio inquilino.

Que es tan importante del suelo? - pregunto Yami ya algo perturbado de ver al peliblanco mirando al piso sin reaccion aparente.

El suelo...? No! Estaba hablando con Kura y Kefi, miren ire trabajando en mi mision sobre la marcha... Ahora que saben ustedes de Pegaso? - pregunto Ryou caminando hacia un parque y sentandose a sus anchas en el banco bajo la sombra.

Dejando a los otros dos que se sentaran en la grama frente suyo - pues... No mucho, solo que el tipo es molesto

Y estupidamente excéntrico - agrego Yami como si eso fuera importante, la verdad sea dicha no tenian ni idea de quien era Pegaso.

....... Ustedes estan casi que en guerra con alguien y no se han molestado de investigar quien es...? - pregunto Ryou totalmente incredulo - Malik... El sol Egipcio te derritio el cerebro o que...?

Oye! Estas siendo muy mal conmigo! Tu eras mas tierno y dulce! - reclamo Malik con un puchero.

Si... Debo recordar que los seres humanos pueden cambiar en un par de años, tu llevas 200 sin verme... Tengo 102 influencias terribles a mi disposicion y despues de Shadi muy pocas ganas de ser bueno - gruño Ryou y Malik se encogio ante la mension del hombre - tengo que recordarte la forma en que Shadi me uso para...

No! Ya, el punto ha quedado claro y merezco mas de lo que haces - murmuro Malik de brazos cruzados.

Yami levanto la mano casi como un niño cohibido de prescolar - .... Puedo preguntar que sucedio con ese tipo Shadi...? Creo que vi su cadaver en la entrada de un templo

Ryou sonrio y Yami honestamente penso que habia llegado Bakura derrepente, pero no... Estaba aprendiendo a diferenciarlos y los ojos de Ryou seguian del mismo color - Y me da gusto que se secara alli como el ser horrible que es, yo no le estaba haciendo nada a nadie y el...

Ryou, no quiero un nuevo trauma hacia mi protegido - dijo Malik interrumpiendo - no sabe nada de lo que se hizo, ni de como se crearon los elementos del milenio... Asi que porfavor

.... Me estas diciendo que a la hora de que necesite defenderse, no puede hacerlo ni con el conocimiento!? - bien, a Yami le parecia que el peliblanco se estaba enojando - eres tonto?

Es decision de sus padres cuando decirle las cosas y si es que se le dicen! Ni siquiera Atem sabia todo, los padres de ellos deseaban que Ishizu y yo cargaramos con todo el conocimiento... Y solo si era necesario se lo pasaramos a ellos!

Pues ahora es necesario ya que ellos no están - gruño Ryou de brazos cruzados - el necesita saber toda la historia que rodea a su familia y superar lo que tenga que superar antes de que otro se lo diga de mala forma!

Y que se lo va a decir? Actualmente, solo tu y yo sabemos toda la historia - dijo Malik seguro.

Sabes que? Ya cumplí con advertírtelo, si sucede algo es tu culpa - bufo el peliblanco y con un delicado movimiento una mini lapto aparecio en sus manos - volvamos a Pegaso, esto es lo que investigue de el porque resulta que me ha estado molestando desde antes que ustedes

... Y porque no dijiste eso antes!? - pregunto Malik preocupado.

No era importante, haber les hago un resumen.... Pegaso es el dueño de una poderosa corporación de juegos que se fue a la quiebra hace poco, tomo malas decisiones a causa de la depresión por la muerte de su esposa - resumio Ryou frunciendo el ceño mientras volvia a analizar la informacion - se notaba que en ese tiempo no tenia ningun conocimiento de magia ni...

... De donde sacaste todo eso? - pregunto Malik curioso.

Internet, si sabes que existe algo llamado Internet en este siglo 21 verdad? - se burlo el peliblanco y Yami no pudo evitar reirse.

Que? Fue divertido, aunque para que tu tengas 500 años estas bastante actualizado - comento Yami curioso.

Si voy a vivir eternamente cuidando de cien espiritus malditos y un demonio quiero vivir bien, asi que me deje de moralidad y que ellos me concientan con cosas bonitas - explico Ryou felizmente - voy a disfrutarme todo como si fuera a morir mañana, no me dejan hacer eso pero soñar no cuesta nada

Yami asintio no sabiendo bien que habia querido decir el otro, Malik por su parte seguia enfurruñado - y que hacemos con esa informacion? No tenemos nada que vea importante!

Cualquier cosa puede ser importante Malik, nunca has jugado juegos de dectectives? - pregunto Ryou haciendo desaparecer la lapto - son divertidos... O los Tipo Escape Room, una vez uno de los ladrones se enojo y tuve que jugar con el un Yami no Game de ese tipo.... Sali un poco chamuscado pero ni modo, el salio peor lo que es un consuelo y por cierto... Gane!

No me importan tus problemas con los espiritus, quiero saber que haremos ahora - gruño Malik con fastidio.

No se, supongo que caminar hasta que se me ocurra algo pero _tengo_ que cumplir mi mision con las sombras - respondio Ryou soltando un suspiro sufrido.

* * *

_Rato después..._

Por enesima vez Ryou miro a la sortija volverse loca mientras intentaba darle una direccion, el podia entender a su pobre objeto que seguro estaba que le insultaba. Era un objeto magico increiblemente poderoso pero no hacia milagros y buscar a alguien con solo "niño" por descripcion era pedir buscar una aguja en un pajar, Ryou esperaba que en algun milenio de estos las sombras aprendieran a ser mas especificas en sus peticiones.

Lo ponia peor el pequeño detalle de que las sombras podrian referirse a cualquier persona menor a 20 años - _bueno... Al menos tengo la eternidad para buscar a este "niño"_

Oye... Huele raro - comento Yami de pronto haciendo que los tres se detuvieran.

Si...? - Ryou parpadeo mientras Malik parecia ponerse en guardia, olfateo un poco y parpadeo al notar el olor caracteristico del reino de las sombras.

Hay no... Otro loco - gimio Yami al ver como un hombre fornido les miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ryou suspiro y tomo del brazo a sus compañeros para comenzar a arrastrarles a traves del concurrido mercado donde estaban, daba gracias a los dioses que habia bastante gente y aunque sabia que de todas maneras les alcanzarian necesitaba unos segundos de tiempo... Y menos publico.

No estas huyendo verdad? - pregunto Malik confundido, no era que le molestaba que huyeran... Le daba lo mismo, si no que no era caracteristico de Ryou.

Pero su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, Ryou simplemente se giro hacia Yami con apuro y susurro mientras tocaba su frente y pecho - _desde ahora estas bajo mi proteccion, nada te tocara mientras yo este y tomare cualquier oscuridad lanzada hacia ti_

Yami sintio una sensacion calidad y agradable recorrerle que murio en el instante en que vio al tipo fornido entrar seguido de varios otros - me ahorraron el trabajo de arrastrarles a un lugar apartado, es que tantas ganas tienen de desaparecer?

Tsk! Callate idiota, ni siquiera sabes con lo que estas jugando - gruño Malik con los bellos del cuerpo erizados - que te dijo Pegaso que hizo que vinieras?

Ademas de la enorme suma de dinero y el aprender a como desaparecer personas sin dejar rastro? - respondio burlon el que parecia ser el jefe y los demas rieron.

Si... Creeme, eso de desaparecer personas es divertido - comento Ryou riendo dulcemente y llamando la atencion sobre si mismo - Kefi lo hace todo el tiempo

Y... Quien eres tu mocoso? Pegaso nunca nos hablo de un tercero - gruño confundido el tipo y Ryou se encogio de hombros todavia sonriendo inocentemente, cosa que hizo al otro sonreir con confianza - aunque no importa, uno mas y uno menos no es problema.... Y mas porque no sere igual que los otros, yo jugare contra el mocoso pelos locos!

... Oye! Mi cabello no es tan loco! - se quejo Yami haciendo que Malik se palmeara la frente, solo por eso iba a discutir?

Yo tomare el juego por el! - dijo Malik serio y adelantandose.

Me temo que esta vez no le salvaras, Pegaso me dijo que si dictaba un _Juego de Pena_ nadie podia meterse - Malik palidecio al escuchar eso - esto es entre tu y yo mocoso!

Te lo dije o no te lo dije Malik? - se burlo Ryou mirando al palido rubio.

A Yami no le gustaba como sonaba eso - ehh... Que es eso...?

Ohh... Como te explico...? Es un Juego que como su mismo nombre lo indica lleva una penalizacion, el como el retador pone el juego y la pena, el retado solo puede poner las condiciones de la pena - explico Ryou tranquilente... Incluso podia decirse que alegre - son juegos que, contrario a los demas ni siquiera se apuesta algo... Solo son para destruir psicologica y fisicamente al adversario

Bien, Yami estaba positivamente aterrorizado... Miro a Ryou confundido cuando este tomo su mano en un toque amable y calmante - que estamos esperando! A comenzar este juego!

Las sombras explotaron alrededor del callejon llevandose a todos de un solo, Yami sentia que se ahogaba... Era la primera vez que entraba como tal a un juego de estos, siempre Malik le habia protegido entrando solo al Juego mientras el le esperaba por lo que sea que durara el juego.

Por su parte Malik estaba estresado, Yami no debia verse involucrado de esta forma! Esto estaba mal! Esto era... - podrias dejar de alterarte? El mocoso estara bien - gruño Bakura materializandose y dandole un zape al rubio guardian.

Yami miro la nada alrededor con nerviosismo, literalmente era un espacio en negro sin nada mas que ver! - jejeje espero que estes por mearte! Me gusta ver el miedo en mis victimas

Es curioso, a mi tambien me gusta verlo y darle espectaculo a mi Kura - dijo Ryou adelantandose a todos sin quitar esa sonrisa inocente, Bakura se coloco en medio de su Hikary y el hombre con una sonrisa divertida. 

Que haces tu alli? Rete al mocoso! - gruño el hombre de mal humor - nadie puede meterse en un Juego de Pena, Pegaso lo aseguro!

Pues de seguro Pegaso no sabia que un protegido de las sombras puede poner su proteccion sobre alguien y tomar por el protegido el Juego - explico Ryou tranquilamente - yo jugare contra ti

Tsk! Comi quieras, acabare contigo y luego con el otro mocoso entonces - siseo el tipo enojado.

Termina de dictar el juego que me aburro y si eso sucede te dejare aqui para que las sombras disfruten con sus almas podridas - dijo Bakura mirando directamente al hombre que se extremesio al ver sus ojos rojos brillantes y atributos demoniacos.

Bien, niño jugaremos un juego de shooter en Live Action! - dijo el fornido y la pequeña multitud detras de el rio confiada -

Ryou asintio y le miro aburrido - .... Aja y que mas...? Es un Juego de Pena querido, se mas creativo que eso porfavor

Tsk! Dejame terminar, sera un Juego de Shooter con ciertas reglas! - ante eso el hombre sonrio aun mas confiado - uno, solo se usaran para el juego las armas que ya esten en el! Osea estas! Porque dudo mucho que tu lleves un arma encima... O si?

Ryou asintio sin inmutarse mirando como todos parecian estar llevando de pronto un arsenal completo - dos, sera un juego de puntos con limite de tiempo... Los dos seremos asesinos e iremos recolectando puntos a medida que matemos personas, se bastante despiadado... Mientras mas sufrimiento y gritos mas puntos!

Eres una especie de Sicario Psicopata o algo asi? - pregunto Ryou y parecia genuinamente curioso - puedo con eso, tienes algo mas o dictaras la pena?

Por ultimo dire que es un juego de equipos! Estos de aqui seran mi equipo - termino el hombre con una risa maliciosa que fue seguida por los demas - Jejeje la pena sera dolor, mucho dolor fisico y mental!

Pero no es justo que tu tengas equipo y yo no, y los Yami no Game siempre deben ser justos - dijo Ryou y Bakura miro al tipo serio.

Tiene razon o juegas solo, o dejas a Ryou tener un equipo - gruño Bakura cruzando de brazos.

Tsk! Esta bien, y cual sera tu equipo? Ese par de tontos? - pregunto burlon el tipo.

Para nada, son los ultimos que escogeria para un juego asi... Adenas siempre llevo mi propio equipo conmigo - mientras hablaba varias figuras comenzaron a materializarse detras del peliblanco.

Yami se estremesio al verles, Akefia que estaba junto al chico era el mas normal. Los otros parecian tener quemaduras desagradables y mortales cubriendo gran parte de su piel, incluso el grupo de hombres parecian ciertamente incomodos con las apariciones - que mierda son esas!?

Te metes con mi familia y me asegurare de que sufras mucho imbesil - siseo Akefia con mirada asesina.

No te conviene ofenderles, son bastante rencorosos y no he dicho las condiciones de la Pena - dijo Ryou con una sonrisa divertida - como es un juego en equipo este debe ser importante, por cada integrante perdido de su respectivo equipo se impondra la pena.... Y si te quedas sin equipo antes de que se acabe el tiempo pos... Kura ya tienes todo?

Claro Yadonushi - y en cuanto el aludido hablo el ambiente comenzo a transformarse en una especie de cuidad concurrida, las personas caminaban y honestamente parecia que habian sido regresados al mundo real - **comiencen~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui estuvo! :3
> 
> Soy el ser mas horrible y despiadado por dejarles aqui pero.... XP
> 
> Para los que no sepan un juego de Shooter es un juego de disparos, tipo Medalla de Honor (no se si lo han jugado)
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	9. Operacion Caceria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos! Se que estaban esperando este cap con ancias! :3 (vamos, se que si.... A ustedes les gusta este tipo de cosas XD)
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Donde estan..? - se pregunto el tipo confundido.

Incluso Malik y Yami estaban confundidos, en cuanto Bakira habia dictado el inicio del Juego todos los de cabellos blancos se habian esfumado del lugar. Con una mirada todavia confundida pero ligeramente molesta el hombre se giro hacia su equipo - que estan esperando nenas!? Comiencen a hacer destrozos!!!

Con un grito de guerra los hombres se separaron en pequeños grupos y sin perder el tiempo comenzaron una carniceria sin precedentes, Malik tuvo que ir a esconder a un Yami traumatizado por tantos.gritos y sangre... Con un demonio, estaban en un juego demasiado realista donde hasta viseras y organos internos se veian tal cual eran... Sin contar claro las gritos de dolor y las suplicas por piedad.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Tres dias, tres dias de esta maldita pesadilla y no parecia que acabaria en un momento pronto. Yami ya habia superado aquello de vomitar sus entrañas por el gore y simplemente veia todo aburrimiento, Malik a su lado estaba bastante preocupado por la salud mental de su protegido y tambien por el juego...

La razon? Mientras el marcador de puntos en el cielo del tipo ese no hacia mas que aumentar el de Ryou estaba en cero, Malik no podia creer como teniendo a los ladrones y Akefia de su lado parecia que no habian rasguñado siquiera a una persona.... Tambien era algo logico considerando que Ryou estaba en la terrible desventaja de haber entrado a un juego de shooter sin una sola arma.

Malik no sabia como demonios Ryou iba a hacerle para ganar esto, asi como tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo duraba esta maldicion - mira... Las noticias dicen algo que no tiene que ver con muertos...

Tecnicamente el tipo nunca habia dicho un escenario para el juego, asi que las sombras habian creado una ciudad imper realista que funciaba y todo como sociedad (para mas horror de Yami que tenia que recordarse que nada aqui era real constantemente) - avisame cuando sujetos de cabellos blancos comiencen a matar tambien porfavor

_"Mas horror en nuestra querida ciudad, el Almacen de Armamento Militar a sido robado y aun se contabilizan lo perdido... Solo podemos rogar que sean encontradas rapido y que este terror termine de una vez..."_

Si, Yami esperaba lo mismo honestamente - vamos a ver donde esta el lider...

Quiero saber es donde esta metido Ryou que pierde el tiempo de esta manera! - chillo Malik frustrado.

No creo que se deje ganar, no me gusta mucho eso de la Pena - murmuro Yami aburrido, despues de todo lo que habia visto en este juego tenia sus sentmientos medio embotados - cuanto tiempo tomara este juego....?

Hay un limite de tiempo, pero el tipo ese nunca dijo cuanto - respondio Malik e hizo una mueca cuando miro como uno de los tipos esos mataba en una esquina a una mujer con su hija de como 14 años - ... Se lo dejo a las sombras o a Bakura como el regente de los juegos, podemos estar años en este juego y en el mundo real solo pasar unos minutos... Depende de cuanto las sombras quieran alargar esto...

.... Genial - notese la "emocion" en la voz de Yami, de pronto una figura encapuchada aparecio de quien sabe donde y tropezo contra el tricolor - ouch!

Malik se giro para decirle sus verdades al quien habia tropezado con su protegido y se congelo en el acto, alli haciendo una seña divertida de silencio estaba una mujer menuda... De cabellos blancos y con la mitad del rostro quemado horriblemente. Se pregunto que hacia uno de los ladrones alli y pronto su pregunta fue respondida cuando miro a la mujer sacar una pequeña, pero eficaz arma del bolsillo.

De un certero y limpio disparo a la frente del asesino que aun se reia de los cuerpos de la niña con su mama acabo con este, dejando que el cuerpo callera al suelo de forma despreocupada. La espiritud giño el ojo sano de forma travieza al par estupefacto antes de desaparecer en una pequeña bruma - que fue eso...?

No... - Malik se detuvo en sus palabras cuando abrio mucho los ojos dandose cuenta de algo - .... Momento, soy un idiota!

Yami simplemente se le quedo mirando con cara de no entender, Malik señalo hacia el techo y Yami se sorprendio al ver el marcador de Ryou disparado derrepente - ni ese imbesil o yo habiamos entendido la verdadera mecanica de este juego! - chillo Malik con una sonrisa cada vez mas grande.

El juego lo diseño el, no entiendo como no puede saber como jugarlo - dijo Yami confundido.

Mi querido protegido, para jugar un Yami no Game debes ser muy inteligente a la hora de usar tus palabras - explico Malik serio y sin dare cuenta dando el mismo la primera clase a Yami sobre el tema - el dijo un Juego de Shooter con Pena y en los juegos de ese tipo no es matar por matar como ha hecho ese hombre hasta ahora... Los tiros limpios y certeros a objetivos importantes siempre dan mas puntos, la ladrona dio un increible tiro a la frente del equipo contrario y con ello gano mas puntos de los que jamas este tipo ganara si sigue como va

Es un juego de disparos Yami, debes saber disparar y no se porque pienso que Ryou sabe disparar mejor que un francotirador si se aplica y no dudo de la capacidad de los de Kul Eldna - siguio Malik con su explicacion - y si mal no recuerdo Ryou dio importancia al equipo en las condiciones de Pena, asi que esta cumpliendo con todos los parametros del juego y deberia estar por cumplirse la Penalizacion

Un grito que helaba la sangre se escucho y se pudo ver a lo lejos al que habia iniciado este Yami no Game retorciendose en el suelo mientras gritaba.... Las reglas habian sido claras, perdias un integrante de tu equipo y te enfrentabas a la pena - creo que Ryou le hara arrepentirse de escoger el dolor como pena, ven! Vamos a ver si podemos encontrarle!...

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

Ryou caminaba alegremente por algo parecido a una sala de control y es que eso era, su lugar donde... A travez de las camaras de seguridad que tenia la ciudad que habian emulado las sombras sabia exactamente donde estaba cada uno de los 30 integrantes del esquipo contrario - no vas a ponerte esto? Lo tome para ti!

Kefi, todavia no voy a salir de aqui... No necesito un chaleco Antibalas - aseguro Ryou negando con la cabeza divertido ante la sobreproteccion de su compañero - me lo pondre cuando salga a _cazar_ , no te preocupe

Puff! Esta bien, pero mas te vale hacerlo, Bakura te ha vuelto lo suficientemente loco como para salir sin esto - gruño Akefia mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñado, de reojo miro a su Hikary dar otra vuelta por los monitores para revisar lo que sucedia.

Miro luego a los que basicamente su _familia_ , Ryou nunca lograria comprender lo muy agradecido que estaba con el por todo lo que habia hecho con ellos y lo que seguia haciendo - _Rey! Cuando vamos a salir?_

Akefia miro a.... Vamos a dejarlo en uno de sus primos o... Era Tio? Mierda ya ni se acordaba - _Hikary ha dicho algo acaso idiota? No, entonces deja de preguntar tontera..._

 _Estas impaciente no?_ \- pregunto Ryou en su idioma (Egipcio Antiguo para ser exactos) con una sonrisa suave dirigida hacia el espiritud, de cabellos largos blancos grisaceos y cuerpo mas fornido que el de Akefia... Solo que con toda la mejilla izquierda quemada corriendo hacia el brazo y lo demas perdiendose hacia las ropas olgadas y el chaleco Antibalas..... Ryou nunca entederia para que usarlo si no lo necesitaban aunque no dijo nada, generalmente les dejaba estar con sus locuras y ser felices.

 _Perdon...._ \- murmuro el espiritud inquieto bajo la mirada asesina de Akefia, ninguno de ellos queria importunar a su unica luz en la oscuridad. 

_Kefi, no seas malo_ \- regaño el Hikary con cariño mientras acariciaba el lado no quemado del espiritud - _y tu, sabes que no me molestan en absoluto sus cosas... Vengan conmigo, creo que es hora de hacer algo..._

Ambos morenos se sonrieron alegres por lo dicho antes de seguir al chico hacia una enorme mesa y en el los planos de la ciudad que habian robado de la boveda militar - _ha pasado aproximadamente una hora y media desde que nuestra compañera acabo con uno de los suyos_ \- comento Ryou de forma casual mientras miraba el reloj - _suponiendo que la Pena se cumplio 10min despues del hecho aproximadamente y que durara unos 15min a lo mucho puedo deducir que nuestro abversario ya esta lo suficientemente recuperado como para recibir un nuevo golpe dado el tiempo que transcurrio de su Pena_

 _No quieres tenerlo mas recuperado de lo necesario verdad?_ \- llamo Akefia divertido.

 _Para nada, los juegos de shooter son casi siempre de guerra y estrategia, nosotros estamos en guerra con ellos_ \- respondio Ryou con una sonrisa travieza - _quiero que tomes una de las armas de largo alcanse y..._

Ryou se detuvo de pronto y giro hacia uno de los espiritud que estaba monitoreando las camaras, no parecia tener mas edad que Ryou y su rostro no parecia estar tan quemado - _cariño, ves a alguna de nuestras prezas cerca de tu area?_ \- pregunto mientras le abrazaba por los hombros y apoyaba su menton cariñosamente en su coronilla.

Todos los ladrones amaban el afecto de su luz y Ryou siempre estaba gustoso de darles afecto a las Almas heridas de Kul Edna - _si, esta persiguiendo a un par de motorizados, si se mueve puede atinarle un tiro limpio antes de que cruzen la calle 46_

 _Tienes razon amor_ \- agradecio Ryou dando un beso cariñoso a la coronilla antes de volver con los otros dos - _quiero que para ya, estes aqui_ \- pidio señalando un punto en el mapa no tan lejano a donde estaban - _y le des con todo cariño_

 _Jejeje cuente con eso!_ \- y con una sonrisa emosionada el ladron tomo el arma mencionada para desaparecer del lugar.

Ryou, todavia vamos muy abajo y Bakura no puede decirnos cuanto tiempo disponible tenemos - dijo Akefia serio.

Lo se, tu no te preocupes... Lo tengo todo calculado, despues de este segundo golpe estoy seguro que comenzara a desesperarse - explico Ryou mirando el mapa curioso - y alguien desesperado es mas facil de vencer, tambien comenzaremos una ofensiva mas intensa para ayudar a que pierda la cabeza mas rapido... Si es que alguna vez tuvo cabeza claro, tengo una idea Kefi pero primero vamos a ver como reacciona despues de esto, mientras arma tres equipos de cuatro balanceados en todo y que se preparen como si fueran a la guerra vale?

Tus deseos son mis ordenes Hikary lindo - dijo Akefia divertido antes de girarse y comenzar a gritarles a los ladrones.

 _Ustedes dos mis amores!_ \- llamo Ryou a dos de los espiritud menores que habia rondando, cuando les conocio estuvo a punto de destruir algo por el coraje... No tenian mas de 6 años los gemelos para que terminaran de esa forma - _busquen a los dos que van conmigo ahora y les traigan aqui, esto comenzara a ponerse serio y no les quiero atravezados_

 _A la orden!_ \- dijeron los dos alegres y Ryou dejo que desaparecieran despues de darles un beso cariñoso a cada uno, por los dioses como amaba a su paquete de locura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	10. Fin del Juego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos! Como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertene, asi que ha leer!

Tenias que mandar a los mocosos aterradores a buscarnos? - pregunto Malik enfurruñado.

Pude haber enviado a uno de los mayores, pero les preferi a ellos porque son adorables - defendio Ryou con el ceño fruncido al sentir a los gemelos escondidos detras suyo - la proxima vez envio a Akefia y si te maltrata triste

Malik miro con rencor al par de espiritus que le sacaron la lengua de forma jugetona - bien... Que vas a hacer para ganar esto?

Ryou se rio mientras iba a hacia uno de los muchos monitores y sonrio cuando vio el hecho, el que habia enviado antes ya estando en posicion le dio un certero disparo a su objetivo en la frente, su cuerpo cayo de la motocicleta en la que iba al suelo de forma descuidada haciendose trizas por la velocidad - Jugando, de que otra forma se gana un juego?

Vas a torturar al tipo? - pregunto Malik de forma incomoda.

El fue el tonto que dicto un juego de pena, asi que debe atenerse a las consecuencias - dijo Ryou serio, despues se giro hacia uno de los Espiritud, esta una chica bastante bonita si ignorabas lo calcinado del cuello hacia abajo - _vigila a nuestro abversario, creo que esta en tu area de vision_

Que es todo esto...? - pregunto Yami parpadeando asombrado.

Una sala de control, que mas? Tengo Hakeada cada camara de seguridad de la ciudad y con ella puedo ver donde esta mi abversario con exactitud - repondio con rapidez - esta es una ciudad ficticia hecha por las sombras y como tal es una emulacion totalmente realista, tiene todo lo que una ciudad deberia tener

Yami asinto - Correcto... Y de donde sacaste las armas? Se suponia que solo se podia usar las que hayan estado siempre en juego

Robamos un almacen militar y tecnicamente siempre estuvieron dentro del juego, asi que estoy siguiendo las reglas - respondio el Hikary con travezura - estabamos planeando esto, por eso no tardamos en comenzar a atacarles... No puedes jugar un juego de disparos sin un arma verdad?

Sea como sea muevete, no sabemos cuanto tiempo queda para que ese tipo gane - gruño Malik queriendo que todo esto terminara, si la salud mental de su pobre protegido sobrevivia a esta seria de puro milagro.

 _Hikary~ se esta cumpliendo la Pena_ \- llamo de pronto la chica de antes y subio el volumen a su maquina dejando escuchar los gritos de dolor del hombre que habia iniciado esto - _que lloron, ni nosotros chillamos tanto mientras nos derretian_

 _Bueno, sabes que los que se la dan de mas malos son los primeros llorones_ \- comento Ryou divertido - _ustedes son unos guerreros... Mejor, somos si nos metemos a Bakura y a mi en cuenta_

La espiritud rio - _Somos Hikary, asi es, ustedes son de los nuestros_

..... Ustedes se juegan con eso!? - pregunto Malik muy incomodo con el tema.

Ya superamos lo del dolor y sufrimiento, ya bastante con que las quemadas todavia molesten como si estuvieran en _ese_ momento - respondio Ryou acariciando levemente la sortija.

 _Uno se acostumbra, ademas Hikary ha estado curando las heridas de nuestras almas con el tiempo... Nos veiamos peor en realidad_ \- agrego la mujer mirando al rubio de forma penetrante.

Tu si me entiendes....? - cuestiono Malik sin haber esperado esto, pensaba que solo sabían hablar su idioma natal, el les entendía porque tambien conocía el Egipcio Antiguo.

Claro que te entienden, un ladron siempre debe adaptarse a su entorno - dijo Akefia llegando y por alguna razon a Malik le parecio que iba a matar a un ejercito en este mismo instante... Debia ser por el arsenal que se habia encasquetado encima - si nunca le habias escuchado hablar a ninguno otra cosa es porque no lo hablan, nuestro idioma es Egipcio y asi hablaremos para siempre.... Ahora leer y escuchar todos los demas idiomas es necesario

 _El mil veces maldito de Aknadin hizo un desastre con nuestras Almas y aunque no te guste escucharlo no merece mas que ser comido por Amit_ \- gruño otro de los ladrones con una mueca de molestia.

..... Ustedes eran un pueblo malvado y.... - okey, Malik sabia cuando la habia cagado en grande debia cerrar la boca de forma urgente.

No te vayas por alli antes de que termine este juego y les abandone Malik - siseo Ryou bastante furioso - te muestro la fila de niños "malvados" acaso? Eso sin contar que Aknadin discrimino a los menores de 5 años y a los mayores de 40, algunos ni siquiera robaron algo en su vida para que digas que son...

 _Eso no fue tan horrible de hecho, muchos de nosotros nos consolamos sabiendo que los abuelos y algunos hijos no tuvieron que pasar por esto_ \- agrego la chica de antes con un suspiro - _mi hija tenia 3 veranos y aunque vi como la mataron no sufrio mucho mas que unos minutos, moriria si tuviera que verla aqui por todos estos milenios_

 _Ya estas muerta tonta_ \- recordo con burla el ladron de antes _\- y considerando que hasta los dioses nos odiaban no se que esperar de los que no estan aqui, no me da placer tener a mis dos hijos aqui pero al menos se que fue de ellos_

 _Tu me entendiste idiota_ \- Ryou rio por la forma en que comenzaron a verse de forma asesina.

Quien es o que es Aknadin....? - pregunto Yami con timidez, era lo unico que habia captado de toda la conversa.

Nadie, nadie importante en este momento de todas maneras - se adelanto Malik al verle las intenciones a todos de ser bastante demostrativos con su explicacion, no creia que la historia de Kul Elna le hiciera bien a la salud mental ya bastante herida de su protegido - volvemos con el juego? Este tema me causa estres

Eres una marica - gruño Akefia.

Pero tiene razon, volvamos al juego - dijo Ryou suspirando - la pena ya acabo y necesitamos movernos, Kefi ya armaste los grupos que te pedi...?

Re-listos Hikary mio, solo esperando que nos digas que hacer - respondio el aludido con una sonrisa salvaje.

Bien, es hora de comenzar a cazar como se debe a nuestras presas - y Akefia estuvo seguro que Bakura estaba muy orgulloso de su Yadonushi por como llevaba este juego.

* * *

_Rato después..._

Esto es como ver una pelicula - comento Yami entrenido mientras miraba los monitores.

Si, como una pelicula de accion - gruño Malik con sarcasmo - si sabes que quien muera aqui muere de verdad no?

Me imagine... - asintio Yami sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla - aunque Ryou no tiene nada de que preocuparse verdad? - se notaba que el peliblanco queria mucho a cada uno de esos espiritus.

Para nada, ni siquiera por el mismo - asintio Malik encogiendose de hombros - los espiritud nunca se iran de este mundo mientras existan los articulos del milenio y Ryou no partira de este mundo mientras ellos, y Bakura esten aqui, teoricamente no deberia estar aqui pero ni yo se que paso y nunca se me ha ocurrido preguntarle

Ohhh... - fue lo unico que exclamo un Yami mientras miraba como, con todo el sigilo de un ladron los distintos grupos de peliblancos seguian a los otros.

Habian estado presentes cuando Ryou y Akefia habian terminado las planificaciones, y los dos podian decir con toda certeza que este juego habia terminado. Habian visto al equipo del hombre reunirse a travez de las camaras y se rieron de la expresion de espanto de este por las dos oleadas de dolor que sufrio - no sabra ni que le golpeo...

Como en una escena de pelicula vieron al equipo de Akefia seguir a un grupo de tres, al parecer en el equipo contrario tambien habian decidido mantenerse medio agrupados seguro para mas proteccion. Malik sabia que eso no funcionaria, los ladrones tenian una capacidad increible de pasar desapersividos y dudaba mucho que se dieran cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Yami por su parte habian superado el trauma inicial y se estaba encontrando algo.... Emocionado...? No sabria explicar como se sentia en realidad pero lo que si sabia era que una parte de el queria... No, mejor... Necesitaba aprender todo esto que estaba mirando ahora mismo - Malik... Quiero dejar de ser una carga y creo que Ryou tiene razon, necesito aprender a defenderme si voy a estar atrapado en este desastre

.... Mejor vamos un paso a la vez, no quiero verte en peligro - murmuro Malik.

Yami le miro con el ceño fruncido e iba a hablar pero se detuvo al ver por el monitor como Akefia y su equipo tomaron por sorpresa a sus abversarios cuando pasaron por un callejon, no duro mucho para que tres cadaveres se encotraran el suelo y los ladrones desaparecieran del lugar segundos despues - los demas van por la misma y si mis calculos no fallan solo van a quedar 5 despues de esto y son los que se fueron junto con el líder

Bueno, esos son del equipo de Ryou no...? - pregunto Yami... Solo para confirmar.

Si, pero no podemos ver que sucede con ellos y realmente no se que era lo que planeaban - respondio Malik encogiendose se hombros - sea como sea esto esta por acabar

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Ryou miraba desde su escondite aburrido como el hombre idiota se estremesia de dolor, estaba seguro que sus amigos ya estaban terminando con los otros... O estaban por hacerlo, sea como sea ya estaba aburrido de este juego - Kura, crees que a las sombras les guste que grite y sufra?

No se, pero si se que a mi me gusta - respondio el aludido apareciendo a su lado - es entretenido verlo

Ryou nego con la cabeza divertido - Eres un sadico Kura, no se ni para que te doy gusto

Porque me amas y te gusta hacer feliz a los demas - aseguro el de atributos demoniacos para besar la mejilla de su luz - te vez sexy siendo todo malvado y cruel, lo sabias?

Lo unico que se en este momento es que quiero terminar con esto y que cuando esto termine me encerraras en la habitacion del Alma por quien sabe cuanto tiempo - respondio y miro hacia la azotea de un edificio donde dos de sus amados compañeros estaban alli esperando su señal para disparar con los rifles de francotiradores super tecnologicos que tomaron para esto.

De verdad que todos ellos eran un caso, miro de nuevo al pequeño grupo agolpado alrededor del hombre que se retorcia y quiso terminar pronto con esto. Con un golpecito mental le indico a sus compañeros que atacaran y el salio de su escondite acabando con un tercero en medio de la sorpresa, escucho al tipo gritar de dolor y miro como era apuntado por un par de armas potentes.

Ni siquiera se movio y no hizo falta, dos ladrones mas aparecieron y apresaron a los unicos dos que quedaban contra el suelo - tu eres el que ha estado causando todo esto no!? - pregunto el tipo entre gemidos.

Te lo tragiste tu mismo, no esperabas que me sentara y te dejara ganar verdad? - dijo Ryou con voz fria - .... Ohh cierto! Tu esperabas enfrentar a un chico que no tiene ni idea de que hacer y ganarle por pura estupidez, te enfrentaste a alguien que si sabe jugar y mira como acabaste

Aun no he perdido, tengo mas puntos que tu! - siseo el hombre furioso.

Pero no equipo - y ante sus palabras los dos ladrones mataron a los compañeros del hombre que faltaban - y al quedar sin equipo perdiste automaticamente, eso lo deje... Medianamente claro en cuanto comenzamos a jugar

.... Que!? - chillo el tipo horrorizado y dolido mientras las sombras a su alrededor desaparecian de nuevo a su estado natural de nada en absoluto - como que yo...!?

Perdiste y tu Alma junto a las almas de tu equipo son mias - dijo Bakura apareciendo en frente del asustado hombre con una sonrisa de extrema diversion - espero que les guste la oscuridad...

Y sin mucho mas las sombras explotaron regresandoles al callejon, Yami miro el cielo y noto que era de noche - .... Cuanto tiempo abra pasado en realidad?

Ryou se encogio de hombros - No se y tampoco me preocupa yo...

_"Estas perdiendo el tiempo pequeño Hikary, no has regresado el Puzzle...."_

_"Necesitas encontrar al portador de la Bara del Milenio...."_

Ryou parpadeo, eso ultimo si habia sido especifico - Se te fundio el cerebro con el gore del juego? Te estoy hablando! - chillo Malik llamando la atencion del peliblanco.

Y entonces...? Necesitamos movernos, tengo algo que hacer y ahora si es urgente - porque si las sombras eran asi de especificas era porque era necesario que hiciera lo que pedian para ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. Encuentros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holid! :3 como tan? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

_"No se Yug, pero es el cuarto de papa y mama! No deberíamos de estar aquí"_

_"Nos esta llamando... Que no tienes curiosidad? Se que escuchas eso!"_

_"Si! Pero papa y mama se molestaran por estar registrando sus cosas"_

_"Tengo un amigo que dice que hacer travesuras no es malo, es divertido! Vamos Yami, vamos a ver que es eso un ratito y luego nos iremos, tus papas no se enteraran!"_

Yami se levanto sobresaltado y jadeando, asustandose mas cuando miro a Ryou de pie casi encima suyo observandose de forma analítica - que haces en mi habitacion!?

Estabas soñando algo bonito, algo malo o algo _importante_? - pregunto el Hikary con voz suave.

.... Ehh... La verdad... No recuerdo mucho ahora - murmuro Yami estrechando los ojos en pensamiento - creo que yo y un amigo habíamos encontrado algo, pero no se.... Debio haber sido una tontería, creo que era un niño o algo asi...

Todavia Ryou le seguia mirando de esa forma extraña y Yami se encogió un poco cohibido - una fantasia infantil no hace que te muevas como lunático sobre la cama o que tu energía mágica se alborote como si de hecho la usaras, estas seguro que no fue nada _importante..._?

No se, no recuerdo mucho asi como tampoco fue demasiado largo - dijo Yami con arrepentimiento - que yo recuerde nunca he usado magia en mi vida, como la uso si no se?

Estas seguro que nunca ha pasado algo extraño contigo? Digo antes de que todo esto iniciara, no tienes huecos sin llenar en tu memoria? - cuestiono Ryou suavemente.

No que yo recuerde - respondio el tricolor todavía muy confundido.

Bueno.... Supongo que nada puede hacerse, si no recuerdas no recuerdas - murmuro el peliblanco derrotado, que no abría dado por tener la llave del milenio en ese momento - vuelve a dormir que ya volvi a ubicarme, mañana temprano seguimos con nuestro viaje

Yami asintio mientras se lanzaba hacia atrad en la comoda cama de hotel cinco estrellas que Ryou habia tenido la amabilidad de pagar para los tres, era ridiculamente comoda y a penas cayo en ella murio para el mundo - y tu no duermes...?

No mucho, aunque no te preocupes tanto es que necesito dormir demasiado - respondio el otro encogiendose de hombros - lo que si hago es poner este cuerpo a reposar y yo me voy a la sortija, conseguir 100 personas para que los ladrones posean es complicado, asi que de vez en cuando me tomo un año sabatico con ellos para compartir... La sortija ya no es tan horrible como era pero igual me gusta que salgan a estirar las piernas

Vale, este que esta aqui se regresa a dormir - dijo Yami volviendose a acurrucar entre las sabanas y todo rastro del sueño que tuvo serian olvidados por la mañana.

Ryou por su parte le miro dormir y luego miro al felino Malik desparramado en su propia cama, roncando y practicamente ronroneando de alegria - _deberiamos estar cerca de la Barra del Milenio..._ \- penso Ryou mirando como uno de los pendulos de la sortija se habia levantado en una direccion especifica - _si... Estamos cerca, en esta ciudad esta_

* * *

_En la mañana..._

Y que hacemos ahora al otro lado del mundo si se puede saber? - pregunto un Malik enfurruñado por haber sido levantado de la cama tan temprano.

Buscar algo importante - murmuro Ryou en respuesta nientras miraba fijamente su sortija y como esta señalaba un punto en especifico.

 _Dejales atras Yadonushi, Malik todavia no tiene suficiente energia magica para defenderse y el otro es un estorbo_ \- dijo su querido inquilino desde algun lugar de su mente.

 _... Deberia hacerlo...?_ \- se pregunto Ryou mientras seguia caminando en la direccion señalada, Bakura a veces tenia razon en algunas cosas.... Mientras que en otras se equivocaba de forma horrible - _no puedo Kura, no por mi... Pero como dices, no pueden defenderse y solos podrian ser emboscados por otro tonto..._

 _Tu problema Yadonushi_ \- despues de eso Bakura se perdio a quien sabe donde y Ryou no iria a buscarle.

De pronto la sortija se animo y todos sus colgantes comenzaron a bailar señalando un edificio alto, Ryou parpadeo totalmente confundido - .... KaibaCorb?

Que carajos hacemos frente a un edificio de negocios!? - pregunto Malik con una ceja temblando.

.... Me estoy preguntando lo mismo, te lo juro - gruño Ryou todavia preguntandose que sucedia y mirando su objeto, quizas por fin se habia vuelto loca la cosa como todo en su vida, se pellizco el puente de la nariz antes de girarse - miren, ustedes dos me acompañaran parte del camino... No les quiero en problemas ni lios de los que tenga que sacarles

Estoy mas viejo que tu para que me andes sermoneando - dijo Malik enfurruñado.

Pero no mas maduro, asi que... - Ryou sonrio burlon hacia el rubio con mala cara antes de girarse hacia el edificio de nuevo.... Habia seguridad en el edificio y aunque no seria un problema para el burlarla... No estaba solo y no sabia como hacer que el par detras suyo fuera menos visible.

 _Te dije que les abandonaras un momento_ \- si, alli estaba su demonio residente soltando veneno.

No podia abandonarles, no sin que pudieran defenderse... Necesitaba enseñarle a Yami como usar magia rapidamente o estarian en problemas - _kura... Podrias salir y quedarte con ellos?_

 _No puedo jugar si alguien les reta_ \- recordo el peliblanco - _soy el regente y la unica forma de que juegue es que me reten a jugar como figura de regente... Por lo demas seria trampa jugar contra mi_ , _ademas puedo terminar matandoles yo por puro aburrimiento_

Eso ultimo era cierto, Bakura no era confiable ni para cuidarse a si mismo. Pero habia alguien en quien si confiaba, asi que con una sonrisa secreta toco a una mujer cualquiera que paso y con ello transmitio un alma en especifico hacia ella - les dejo con mi amiga, ya regreso!

Malik y Yami miraron con expresiones distintas como el cuerpo de la mujer cambiaba hasta que quedo una chica de mas o menos 30 años cabellos blancos lacios - _hola niños, Ryou me ha dejado a vigilarles asi que espero se porten bien!_

Genial... Una ladrona - gimio Malik enfurruñado, Yami mientras se preguntaba como nadie de los que caminaron por el lugar notaron como una mujer cambiaba de apariencia casi como un camaleon... Pronto se encogio de hombros, cosas mas raras habian pasado ultimamente - cuantos años cress que tenemos? 5?

 _Para mi el es un niño, casi un bebe_ \- explico la mujer con sensillez señalando a un Yami perdido en todo - _y tu... Como lo digo sin que te ofendas...?_

Ya lo hiciste asi que mejor no digas nada - Malik ya estaba bastante fastidiado de que Ryou y todo su combo le trataran como a un idiota, y lo peor era que sabia se lo merecia en parte - que demonios hace Ryou?

La chica se encogio de hombros - _No se, nunca cuestionamos a Hikary_

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Bien, meterse en el edificio no fue dificil (no esperaba que lo fuera en realidad).... Ahora tocaba ver donde estaba esa bendita barra y si en el camino descubria como carajos llego a este lugar mucho mejor, saco su sortija y le pidio que señalara el camino hacia donde estaba el objeto que buscaba.

Las pestañas señalaron hacia arriba y Ryou gimio preguntandose cuan alto en el edificio estaba la cosa, no le hacia nada de gracia subir escaleras - _porque no tomas el ascensor...?_

 _Porque podria haber gente dentro que se pregunte que hace un niño dentro de este lugar_ Kura - respondio el Hikary suavemente.  
 _Usa a Diamond, siempre y cuando no toques a nadie... Nadie podra verte_ \- alli estaba Akefia ofreciendo una solucion como siempre.

Gracia cariño - Ryou sonrio y con su energia junto a la del Rey de los ladrones trajeron al enorme monstruo desde el reino de las sombras.

Miro con una sonrisa cariñosa a la enorme bestia y dejo que este emvolviera sus fantasmagoricas manos alrededor suyo, salio de su escondite y miro como dos personas pasaron a sus lados sin notar que estaba en medio de ambos. Sonriendo satisfecho camino por el pasillo teniendo cuidado de ni rozar a nadie y llego al ascensor, el primero que llego estaba ridiculamente lleno y bufo fastidiado al tener que esperar otro.

Al finla tuvo que esperar dos veces mas para su molestia y cuando estuvo dentro suspiro volviendo a tomar la sortija, su plan era simple... Iria por los pisos y cuando la cosa se estabilizara saldria del ascensor. Increiblemente su sortija dejo de señalar hacia arriba cuando llegaron al ultimo piso y agradecio no tener que haber subido los doscientos pisos que parecia tener esta cosa por las escaleras, estaba seguro que espsi habria hecho el truco de matarlo.

Siguiendo la sortija llego a una puerta cerrada con llave que no fue un desafio abrir, no por nada era la reencarnacion/heredero/pareja del Rey de los Ladrones. Miro dentro del lugar... Era un oficina sobria y bastante aburrida, solo un escritorio ridiculamente ordemado y un cuadro gigante con un... - _dime que no estoy mirando una Imagen del Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules porfavor...._

 _....._ Que es el dragon blanco ese y todo lo demas Kefi...? - pregunto curioso mirando la imagen.

.... _Un estupido Ka, de un estupido sacerdote, del estupido faraon_ \- bien, algo le dijo a Ryou que el tipo no era muy querido por Akefia - _de verdad Hikary, era horriblemente estupido y esa Ka tambien es una estupida mira que..._

 _Ya! Entendimos, todos en el antiguo Egipto eran unos estupidos incluyendote!_ \- gruño Bakura seguramente arto de escuchar a Akefia refunfuñar y decir la palabra "estupido" - _hazme el favor Yadonushi de terminar de buscar el centro del demonio para volver a nuestras vidas normales de joder y vaguear!_

Si, Bakura era otro que tan feliz no se encontraba. Asi que por su propia salud mental tomo la sortija para que le indicara donde estaba exactamente aquel articulo del milenio, la sortija señalo el cuadro y Ryou fue hasta alli sabiendo que encotraria la cliche caja fuerte detras del cuadro.... Solo que cuando lo movio no habia nada detras y su sortija seguia señalando el cuadro - _terminaron de volver loca a la cosa esta, ahora como hacemos?_ \- regaño a sus dos inquilinos con frustracion mientras soltaba el cuadro.

Se puede saber que hace un mocoso en mi oficina? - pregunto una voz gruñona y fria de pronto.

Lastima que ni Ryou o dus inquilinos se se encontraran de buen humor - mocoso tus nalgas viejas y arrugada, has visto un cetro dorado y alado, definitivamente egipcio, magico y maldito de casualidad?

Dime que haces aqui antes de que llame a seguridad - repitió con frialdad el castaño.

Puedes llamarla si quieres, dudo mucho que lleguen con mis hechizos y Diamound cuidando la entrada - gruño Ryou rodando los ojos - es muy... Pero que muy urgente que me respondas lo del objeto magico y poderoso

Llamare a seguridad, ya tengo suficientes locos en mi vida - gruño el tipo y Ryou se encogio de hombros

Ryou y sus inquilinos (que en algun lugar de ese tiempo de espera le informaron que ese tipo frente a ellos debia ser la reencarnacion del "Estupido Sacerdote" porque era identico a.su Omologo) si que pudieron reirse de la cara de ira que iba tomando el rostro del otro mientras pasaban los minutos y su seguridad no llegaba, el peliblanco incluso tuvo el descaro de sentarse en el muy comodo y costoso sillon de cuero que habia detras del escritorio - voy a despedirlos a todos, son unos ineptos que...

Oye! Tu... - Ryou se detuvo y leyo la pequeña etiqueta en el escritorio - Seto! Ellos intentaron venir, solo que mis hechizos hicieron que se perdieran en algun lugar del camino, no les culpes!

Hechizos? Si que estas loco, la magia no existe - gruño Seto con frustracion - hazme el favor de salir de aqui que estoy ocupado, suficiente con mi compañero de clases regalandome porquerias y predicando sobre la magia, amistad y esas cosas estupidas

..... Como que hoy es el dia de la estupidez - en algun lugar de la mente de Ryou un Bakura maldicia su existencia por el artazgo - y que clase de porquerias te regalo ese amigo tuyo... Y quien es ese amigo tuyo...?

No es tu problema y no es mi amigo - bien, al parecer no llegarian a ningun lado si seguian asi - he dicho que te largaras!

Y no solo porque me digas que me largue lo hare, me voy a quedar plantado aqui hasta que me respondas - si Seto iba a ser terco, Ryou podia ser aun mas terco.

El castaño se cruzo de brazos dispuesto a quedarse donde estaba entonces y sin dar su brazo a torcer - Entonces nos quedaremos aqui eternamente

.... _Reencarno y sigue siendo el mismo cabron_ \- comento Akefia bastante asombrado - _de todas las cosas que pudo heredar su homolo tuvo que ser la terquedad no?_

Ryou sentia que iba a dejarle este trabajo a Bakura cuando lo sintio, su espiritud le estaba avisando que alga sucedía con los otros dos y no podia seguir perdiendo el tiempo aqui - mira, ya regreso! Tengo dos niños bajo mi cuidado y sabes como son

Puedes perderte en el camino por todo lo que me importa - gruño el castaño y solo por querer que la cabeza del castaño explotara Ryou desaparecio de su lugar con toda la pantalla de magia y sombras que pudo... Debio de haber sabido que el castaño habia visto cosas peores y aun asi no creia en la magia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aqui llegue!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis lectores lindos!
> 
> Nos leemos en la vuelta!


	12. Rol y Tesoros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Se puede saber que le ocurre a ustedes dos? - pregunto Ryou que sentia que ahorcaria a alguien.

 _Vieron al hombre que ha estado molestandole Hikary_ \- dijo la Ladrona que habia estado con ellos seriamente - y _o fui quien te llame y les escondi lo mejor que pude como me pediste, pero esto puede ser un problema..._

Claro que es un problema! Ese hombre le gano a Atem, a sus padres y a Ishizu! - chillo Malik alterado - tiene quien sabe cuantos articulos del milenio y quien sabe que este planeando!

Bien Malik, calmate un momento - pidio Ryou pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - Pegaso no deberia saber que estamos aqui, acabamos de llegar y usamos las sombras para transportarnos, no hay forma de que sepa donde estamos aun.... O eso creo...

Crees!? - pregunto Malik aun mas alterado.

Me dejas pensar? - pregunto Ryou con mala cara a lo que Malik asintio con el ceño fruncido.

Bien... No deberia saber saber que ellos estaban aqui, asi que deberia ser por otra cosa.... Miro hacia atras y gruño al darse cuenta de que podia estar buscando el Cetro del Milenio, ese tipo estaba en problemas y aunque la daria mucho placer ver al idiota con problemas de estreñimiento en el reino de las sombras no queria a Pegaso con el Cetro.

No creia que un objeto capaz de controlar personas hiciera mucho bien en manos del tipo, bien... A agregar a un idiota mas al combo de los que debia proteger - miren, tengo una ligera idea de lo que busca Pegaso, pero no quiero ponerles en peligro a ustedes tambien

Ryou... Yo he querido preguntarte algo desde hace poco y... - Yami se detuvo en sus palabras nervioso - quiero que me enseñes a jugar o bueno... A lo que hacen ustedes, quiero dejar de sentirme como una carga

Yami, no eres una carga para mi y no necesito que... - Malik fue tristemente interrumpido por un peliblancos satisfecho.

Excelente! Comenzas a aprender en cuanto pueda enseñarte - dijo Ryou totalmente alegre - no sabes lo...

Las palabras del peliblanco se cortaron de forma tan repentina que incluso la ladrona parpadeo y miro al chico confundida - _Hikary que...?_ \- y antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar el cuerpo se desplomo volviendo a la forma en que debia, el alma de la ladrona habia sido devuelta a la sortija.

Ryou...? - pregunto Yami caminando un poco hacia el chico cuando la mirada de este se vacio completamente y fue a parar hacia el suelo.

Etoo... Hay alguien alli? - pregunto esta vez Malik con una ceja arqueada, sentia algo extraño proviniendo chico... Algo familiar y no sabia donde ubicar que era.

De pronto el peliblanco giro sobre sus talones y comenzo a correr lejos de ellos para su extrañesa - Malik... Vamos a seguirle, esto esta muy raro

Tienes razon, pero estas conciente de que el puede defenderse solo y que nosotros no verdad? - gruño Malik cruzado de brazos.

Y que? Te vas a quedar aqui a esperar que regrese? Lo siento pero ya he estado mucho rato sin hacer nada, si quiero que en algun momento esto se resuelva necesito comenzar a actuar - dijo Yami serio - nunca he sido un inutil y aunque no quiera en su totalidad es hora de que vea como ayudar, Ryou nos ha ayudado y merece que al menos le ayudemos a el en algo

Habiendo dicho eso, Yami salio corriendo siguiendo al peliblanco. Malik se quedo alli donde estaba unos minutos, totalmente incredulo hasta que reacciono y gruñendo corrio hacia el tricolor.

Corrieron hasta el edificio corporativo de antes y Yami se pregunto que podrian hacer, eso hasta que miro la sonrisa travieza que Malik le lanzo - Ryou no es el unico que sabe como entrar a un lugar sin que le noten, tu sigueme!

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Hikary! Con un demonio responde! - chillo Akefia desde la habitacion del alma de su luz totalmente estresado, alli estaban ambos Bakura y el intentado hacer reaccionar a su luz que repentinamente habia caido bajo el control de alguien.

  
Es un caso perdido, creo que esta siendo controlado por la Barra del Milenio - gruño Bakura enojado, habia intentado usar todo y sus poderes, pero habia sido tan repentino que Ryou mismo no habia podido defenderse - voy a destrozar a ese cabron si le hace algo

  
Ponte en la fila - siseo Akefia lanzandose a la cama de espaldas - no hay forma de que le saquemos del control de quien sea que lo controle verdad?

  
No, y si veo que la cosa se pone fea lo sacare a la fuerza del cuerpo y que se deshaga en el viento, me vale verga que pasemos quien sabe cuanto todos encerrados en la sortija hasta que consigamos hacernos uno de nuevo - dijo Bakura con seriedad - nos sellare a todos en la sortija para que nadie pueda jodernos

  
Akefia bufo mirando el bonito techo con decoraciones de estrellas que la habitacion del alma de su Hikary tenia - Si, pero si haces eso la sortija queda desprotejida y las almas de todos aqui dentro dandole fuerza a quien sea que la posea mientras

  
No si tengo algo que decir al respecto, no creo que Ryou me regañe por matar al imbesil que intente usar la sortija mientras el no pueda usarla - Bakura suspiro con hastio mientras tenia medio ojo hacia afuera, hasta los momentos su Hikary caminaba con lentitud por los pasillos del edificio... Casi parecia un Zombi y tenia a Bakura (por no decir los demas habitantes de esta sortija) furioso - si voy a estar sellado aqui por quien sabe cuanto, debe de ser con mi Yadonushi llevando mi encierro

  
Ship! Creo que escucho algo de afuera - llamo Akefia rápidamente.

* * *

_En la oficina Kaiba..._

Como te decia chico Kaiba, necesito que me vendas ese increible objeto que esta en tu poder - dijo Pegaso con voz sedosa mientras movia el cetro del milenio de un lado a otro y lo usaba, total Seto no creia en la magia y desestimaba el brillo que expulsaba ahora mismo.

  
Ya le habia visto brillar antes y se habia encogido de hombros despreocupado - te dije que no - su hermano menor no seria nada feliz si vendia el regalo de su amigo.

Esta cosa no te importa, no se para que la quieres - intento persuadir Pegaso con suavidad.

Porque es mia y no esta a la venta, ademas se suponia que esta era una reunion de negocios... Asi que si no vas a hablar de negocios la puerta esta abierta, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer - gruño Seto ya fastidiado.

  
Que no se diga que no intente hacerlo por las buenas - dijo Pegaso despues de un rato de silencio.

  
Como si sus palabras fuera una especie de aviso, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta por un cierto peliblanco adormecido - creo que ya estamos todos, que tal si comenzamos esto como se debe

  
Comenzar que? Tu eres conocido de ese loco que vino hace rato? - pregunto Seto ya arto de todo.

  
... Y la puerta fue de nuevo abierta esta vez por Malik y Yami que miraron todo sin entender, eso claro hasta que repararon en Pegaso - ohhh! Mira quien llego, esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que pense... Tres articulos del milenio de un solo!

  
Pegaso sonrio mientras seguia jugando con el cetro - solo me obedece porque tu me lo prestaste, y estoy seguro que ni ganandole un juego a ese niño la sortija me responderia... Son demasiado caprichosas... Y que decir del Puzzle! No... Debo de deshaserme de las almas de todos ustedes para que sus articulos no tengan de otra mas que obedecerme, debo de ser el unico capaz de sostener algun articulo para que esto funcione!

  
De pronto las sombras explotaron alrededor de Yami, Ryou, Seto y Pegaso dejandoles a los cuatro en la oscuridad - genial, otra vez uno de estos...

  
Ya has tenido un juego de la sombras antes? - pregunto Pegaso curioso al castaño.

  
No es tu problema, y mas te vale sacarme de aqui cuanto antes, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo - gruño Seto enojado.

  
Si quieres salir de aqui tendras que ganar, sera un juego sencillo no te preocupes - dijo Pegaso con una voz burlona - sera un juego de rol donde buscaremos un tesoro, el mayor tesoro de todos y quien gane se lo queda todo... Cada quien tendra su propia linea de partida alejada de los demas y hasta que alguno de nosotros no consiga el tesoro este juego no acabara

  
El cetro de pronto salto de las manos de Pegaso y llego a las de Seto que le miro con fastidio mientras el escenario a su alrededor cambiaba a una especie de jungla - eres una molestia, muevete que quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes

  
Un Bakura que parecia bastante cabreado aparecio en medio de los cuatro y miro a Pegaso de forma asesina - ganes o pierdas voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno, nadie controla a Yadonushi de esa forma y sale impune pedazo de mierda

  
Si gano no tendras de otra mas que darme poder, y el resto de "habitantes" de la sortina volveran a ser el desastre sin personalidad ni pensamiento que eran y darle poder a los articulos - para este punto cierto Hikary comenzaba a salir del letargo producido por el cetro para mirar a su alrededor completamente confundido - que esta esperando regente de las sombras? Tiene que iniciar el juego~

  
Juego? Que juego!? - chillo Ryou completamente perdido y mirando a Bakura que parecia a punto de asesinar a Pegaso - Kura!

  
...... Yo se que se te ocurrira algo para ganar Yadonushi, y me asegurare de que ese cabron pague por esto - murmuro Bakura ya sintiendo la presion que ejercian las sombras sobre el para que diera pie al juego oscuro... El era solo un fragmento de las sombras y poco podia hacer en estos casos - comienzen...

  
Kura! Ni siquiera se de que va... - intento preguntar el peliblanco pero un remolino de sombras le cubrio junto a los demas para que desaparecieran a puntos alejados del "mapa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esta fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez


	13. No se que hago, pero lo hago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa todos! Espero que se encuentren bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugiob no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Okey.... Al paracer habia llegado el dia, el dia en que jugaria un juego de estos... Aunque Yami fuera preferido que Ryou o Malik le dieran minimamente consejos, pero no... Aqui estaba, solo en medio de una jungla creada por la oscuridad y en medio de un juego horrible que debia ganar.

Debia encontrar algo que hacer, se miro a si mismo y noto que su ropa habia cambiado. Parecia estar vestido para ir una especie de cosplay, cuero, piel de animal y una especie de armadura sencilla era lo que componia su traje. Suspiro decidiendo que no era lo mas extraño que le habia sucedido ultimamente - bien ahora... Esto es una busqueda del tesoro no? Como comienzo...?

Estaba sentado asi que de levanto para mirar alrededor y sintio como algo cayo en su costado, era un bolso y parecia estar lleno - .... Vamos a ver - murmuro curioso mientras revisaba.

Bien, parecian ser proviciones de algun tipo, otras cosas que jamas habia visto y eso era un... - Mapa? Parece uno, a ver que dice - Yami abrio el cuadro doblado y si, era un mapa con indicaciones y camino marcado, el problema era que no sabia donde estaba ahora mismo.

Volvio a mirar el bolso y en una esquina habia una brujula, eso seria una ayuda... Si Yami la supiera usar claro esta - esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que esperaba

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

De que va esto.... - termino sus palabras mientras se arrodillaba derrotado en la grama - como voy a jugar un juego sin ni siquiera saber que juego, esto es horrible...

Ryou suspiro con dolor y justo en ese momento lo noto, se sentia extrañame solo... Mas solo de lo que nunca habia estado y eso era imposible, no podia estar solo teniendo 100 seres viviendo en su cuerpo. Con una ligera sensacion de nerviosismo se toco el cuello y Ryou suspiro con dolor y justo en ese momento lo noto, se sentia extrañame solo... Mas solo de lo que nunca habia estado y eso era imposible, no podia estar solo teniendo 100 seres viviendo en su cuerpo. Con una ligera sensacion de nerviosismo se toco el cuello y no estaba, aquel objeto que contenia a las personas que mas amaba **no estaba.**

  
Sentia que no podia respirar, la sortija no le podria importar menos... Como objeto claro, si era sincero el poder y todo lo demas le valia verga. Pero el no podia separarse de la sortija o las almas de Kul Eldna comenzarian a retroceder y le habia tomado quinientos años de trabajo recuperarlos hasta donde estaban para que un pendejo viniera a echar a perder su trabajo.

  
Era su energia la que los mantenia separados en almas individuales, medianamente sanos y sin tanto dolor constante. No sabia como estaban ahora mismo y eso le daban ganas de llorar, necesitaba conseguir su sortija ahora o iba a... Bien, Ryou estaba lo suficientemente desesperado, preocupado y molesto como para hacer cosas que jamas haria.

Si miro a si mismo y parpadeo - El Mago Blanco...? - murmuro ya teniendo una ligera idea de que estaba jugando.

Sonrio con un toque de malicia, ya le enseñaria a Pegaso que no debia meterse con un Mago Blanco de Lv99. Solo para probar su poder (tenia un tiempo que no jugaba un juego de Rol) extendio la mano y dejo que toda su energia fuera liberada.... Total, un Mago no siempre era bueno y amable aumque fuera Blanco.

* * *

_Con Seto..._

Puff! - bufo el castaño mientras miraba el increible haz de luz que masacraba el bosque algo lejos de donde estaba - recuerdenme cuidarme del tonto que tenga ese nivel, aunque yo no estoy tan lejos de el y dudo mucho que sea mas listo que yo

  
Porque la verdad sea dicha a el y su pequeño... Muy pequeño grupo de... No, amigos no era la palabra (el no tenia amigos, eso era una estupidez) compañeros! Eso estaba mejor, su pequeño grupo de compañeros y el jugaban lo suficiente como para que cada uno tuviera varios personajes de rol de nivel alto.

  
Y al parecer habia tenido suerte porque estaba en su personaje favorito, "Doma Dragones" seguro que les daria una patada en el tracero a todos aqui.

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Suspirando con tristeza miro la enorme mesa donde un mapa se encontraba desplegado y sobre el distintas piezas.... Solo una le importaba si era sincero, podia ver la pieza que representaba a su Yadonushi y no tenia que ver el juego para saber que ya tenia una ligera idea de lo que jugaba... Aunque habia un detalle, su Hikary era un mero personaje del juego rol y por lo que podia ver a el le estaba tocando ser el _Game Master._

  
No estaba entendiendo mucho la idea de Pegaso con este juego, el no deberia estar en este lugar porque aunque sea Regente Pegaso debio ser el Game Master si tanto queria ganarse los Articulos del Milenio.... Asi habria sido mas facil para el ponerles las cosas dificiles a los demas. Tambien era tecnicamente imposible que el estuviera metido en el juego, el era Regente y como tal no podia jugar.

  
A menos que... - ligeramente horrorizado se pregunto si Pegaso estaba apostando en este juego mucho mas de lo que dejo ver.

" **Y un Ogro del Purgatorio, Lv 94. Un Espiritud Oscuro Lv. 98; junto a una Bruja Negra Lv.96 aparecieron frente al Mago Blanco dispuestos a acabar con el...** "

  
Que carajos...!? - chillo Bakura totalmente horrorizado y mirando las ridiculamente poderosas (por no decir de atributo mas poderoso que el de su luz).

  
Al parecer el no era el unico Game Master - quien demonios eres tu!?

Alli estaba, una figura negra y sin facciones que pudiera reconocer del otro lado del tablero. Al parecer su Hikary siempre tuvo razon y alguien estaba ayudando a Pegaso, la pregunta era quien le ayudaba? Nadie mas que su Yadonushi sabia que primero habia que ganarle un juego a el para que esto de liberar a Zork funcionara, de alli que el antiguo faraon le fuera sellado despues de que se solto de Zork en el antiguo Egipto...

Me respondes o me respondes! - siseo Bakura bastante enojado por haber sido metido en este lio y el ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de ello.

Deberias estar mas al pendiente de tu Mago Blanco, creo que su vida acaba de bajar - comento de forma burlona su abversario haciendo que Bakura se tensara.

* * *

_Antes.._

Sip, supongo que no he perdido el truco para esto - murmuro Ryou sonriente... O bueno, sonriente hasta que escucho el gruñido bajo y definitivamente peligroso acercandose a gran velocidad.

Solo fue gracias a que sus caracteristica de reflejo eran bastante altas que logro esquivar el zarpazo que el Espiritud Oscuro le iba a dar - genial, no llevo ni dos segundos de juego y ya me estan lanzando monstruos de este tipo - gimio Ryou con fastidio.

Se alejo del hechizo que le lanzaron y no pudo escapar del golpe del garrote del Ogro que le lanzo variors metros lejos - ... No puedo creelo, primera vez que en los primeros 5min de juego ya perdi puntos de vida... Menos mal que soy peor una Chansey para morir - murmuro el peliblanco bastante enojado mientras se levantaba, el golpe no habia hecho mas que un mero rasguño en los puntos de vida de su personaje.

Miro a los tres monstruos y suspiro, esto seria complicado, los monstros tenian atributo ventajoso sobre el suyo - bueno... Espero que los dados este de mi lado

* * *

_Regresando..._

Bakura se aseguraria de ganar esta mierda solo por tener el placer de torturar todas estas Almas molestas, sintio las intenciones de su Yadonushi de comenzar a contraatacar y sonriendo hizo aparecer los dados en sus manos - muevete que Yadonushi quiere atacar y tirare por el

Un par de dados calleron frente suyo, 6/4... No haria mucho daño, dos tiradas mas y sonrio para tirar sus propios dados, 0/1 - deberias saber que Yadonushi y yo **siempre** lanzamos criticos y supercriticos...

Vamos a ver cuanto tiempo dura su suerte - gruño su abversario mirando como un cuarto de vida de sus monstruos se iba.

 _No correre riesgos con Yadonushi, buscare el plan B_ \- penso Bakura mientras tomaba las fichas de personaje.

Pegaso le valia verga por ahora y se sabia de memoria las caracteristicas de su Yadonushi, Mente, Resistencia y Magia ridiculamente Altas... Con una fuerza fisica fatal, este personaje de su Yadonushi no tenia nada de fuerza fisica y una decente cantidad de agilidad.

Le tenia ligeramente curioso el personaje de Yami y medio esperaba encontrarse con uno Lv.1, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un "Domador de Bestias" de Lv89 con atributo de fuego en su lugar y que la ficha de personaje parecia estar hecha por un mocoso de 2 años - esto si que es una sorpresa... - murmuro mientras se daba cuenta de que tambien tenia muy buenas caracteristicas de personaje - esto es mejor de lo que pensaba...

**"En su camino el Pequeño Domador ha encontrado un erudito que le guiara hacia su destino..."**

* * *

_Con Yami..._

Se que me estoy perdiendo... Se que me estoy perdiendo - murmuraba Yami mientras caminaba aburrido por esa jungla.

Hijo mio, podria ayudar a este debil anciano? - pregunto justamente eso, un viejito que parecia se iria con el viento en cualquier momento.

... Ehh, supongo que si... Que necesita? - esto podria ser un juego de las sombras y todo eso pero... Yami no podia dejar de ser amable.

Estoy buscando a mi pequeña mascota, puedes ayudarme a buscarla joven domador? - comento el anciano tembloroso y Yami decidio que no le quitaria nada ayudarle.

Por donde se le perdió? Y como es su mascota? - pregunto Yami con una mirada suave mientras caminaba junto al anciano

Es un pequeño minino y se metio en esa cueva de alli - respondio despues de un rato de caminata señalando una enorme grieta en la montaña donde habian aparecido - debe estar asustado, vamos que Konga espera!

Yami asintio y siguio al señor ayudandole en camino, pronto llegaron a su destino y el tricolor estuvo a punto de chillar horrorizado... El pequeño minino era una enorme Quimera con su parte de leon predominante - no te asustes joven domador, Konga es una adorable criatura... Verdad pequeña? - arrullo mientras la criatura rodeaba cariñosamente al anciano - Konga, fuiste una niña mala! Ya no estoy para estos trotes contigo

Y como chiquilla regañada las orejas de la criatura bajaron y gimio tristona - aww cariño, no te pongas triste

Bien, quizas la cosa no era tan loca y asesina como esperaba - ehh... Supongo que ya le ayude y yo tengo cosas que...

No se vayan tan rapido joven domador, le iba a pedir un favor mas y a premiarlo por su amabilidad - llamo el anciano en cuanto miro al tricolor querer salir corriendo - ya no tengo la misma edad de antes y por ello queria pedirte joven que cuides a mi querida Konga

Que!? - chillo Yami sorprendido.

Tambien queria darte esto - y en las manos de Yami fue arrojada una bolsa con lo que parecian ser monedas dentro - esto es para que puedas pasar unos dias comodos en una taberna y tenga para su proteccion personal

Yami parpadeo y en sus manos fueron colocadas tambien una joya que le hizo sentir gracioso - hasta luego joven, espero que su aventura resulte provechosa y ahh! Deberia buscar a sus compañeros, no es bueno que un domador ande solo por esto lugares... Creo que hay un Mago Blanco por aqui cerca que podria ser un muy buen compañero

Con eso un shokeado Yami fue abandonado por el anciano y miro a la "felina" que le miraba cariñosamente - .... Supongo que ahora estamos juntos... No?

* * *

_En la Mesa..._

Esto ya no pintaba tan mal, su Yadonushi ya tenia a las criaturas con la vida por la mitad y Yami se habia hecho con una "amiga" de Lv95 que podria ser de mucha ayuda en esta aventura - _y ahora si muevo bien las fichas y este mocoso hace lo que quiero podre juntar a Ryou y Yami para que se ayuden..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	14. Ahora que...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos! Como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Te sientes victorioso porque tu personaje salio sin muchos problemas no? - pregunto de forma burlona su abversario.

No es tu problema bastardo, tu unico problema es que cuando pierdas... Y juro que lo haras, me asegurare de que sufras como no tienes una idea en el reino de las sombras - gruño Bakura enojado sin perder el ojo a las piezas, Yami avanzaba medio perdido por la jungla y su Yadonushi estaba sentado contra un arbol despues de su batalla, sugo esperando que su magia y su vitalidad se recuperaran lo mas que se pudiera antes de seguir.

Necesitaba una forma de terminar esta aventura rapido, mientras mas tiempo la cosa siguiera mas cosas malas podrian pasar. Miro la mesa que era un enorme mapa y lo analizo para ver hacia donde dirigia esta aventura ahora - _esto es una busqueda del tesoro no? El objetivo es buscar un Tesoro que me supongo son los Articulos del Milenio en juego..._ \- en una esquina de la mesa habia un dibujo de una jungla espesa y sobre el estaba dispuestos todos los personajes _jugables_. Podia ver NPS y Monstruos por doquier pero nada que siera util en realidad.

 _Necesito una forma de guiar a Yadonushi fuera de alli_ \- gruño en su mente, era un _Game Master_ y no podia manipular a los jugadores a su antojo... Solo podia poner cosas en su camino y ver que acciones tomaba el personaje - _a ver... A ver..._

La jungla parecia tener dos limites y caminos intrincados marcados, ninguno de ellos cerca de su Yadonushi o Yami para el caso - _este lleva hacia..._ \- el de la izquierda parecia convertirse en un prado y no habia que recorrer mucho para llegar a una taberna si reconocia bien la figurita a un lado del camino - _las tabernas siempre tienen informacion importante, sera que guio a Yadonushi a ese lugar...?_

Se detuvo mirando el otro lado, parecian estar saliendo a otra especie de prado donde podia ver algunos NPS... Ahora que fuera hostiles o ayudaran a su luz eso estaba por verse, sea como sea debia sacar a su Yadonushi de alli porque no veia nada importante que pudiera encontrar en ese lugar.

Te veo muy pensativo, aunque es normal... No tienes mucho que hacer en este punto - dijo de forma burlona su abversario haciendo que Bakura le mirara fastidiado - yo por mi parte voy a poner en utilidad al _hijo traidor_

* * *

_Con Seto..._

_Donde puede estar ese tesoro...?_ \- se pregunto el castaño con cara de fastidio, la verdad era que todo esto le fastidiaba - _quiero volver a mis labores, ese pendejo viene y se saca esta ridiculez del forro solo para fastidiarme_

Tus enemigos estan cerca, deberias ir a por ellos ahora que estan debilitados - murmuro una voz seca y aspera, Seto giro y miro al ser extraño alli de pie - todos son tus enemigos, no...?

Yo decidire quien es mi enemigo y quien no, no dejare que el Game Master me controle a travez de un NPS - gruño el castaño pasando de largo a la criatura.

Aunque estaba claro que debia hacer algo y aunque no era um fan del compañerismo estaba conciente de que estos juegos trataban de cooperacion asi que debia buscar a alguien para aliarse... - no me agrada mucho ese Pegaso y puede que ni sea un personaje como tal... No se siquiera que papel tiene ese tricolor en todo este cuento y si me sale como el otro enano parecido ni me le acerco...

.... Me tocara buscar al molesto intruso de cabellos blancos - se dijo a si mismo con fastidio antes de comenzar a caminar.

* * *

_En la Mesa..._

.... Por primera vez agradecere que ese sacerdote es un cabron de primera - murmuro Bakura sin poder creer todavia como el tiro le habia salido por la culata al otro - solo espero que no sea para estorbarle a Yadonushi que le busque porque hay si que invoco una tormenta en el campo con la esperanza de que le caiga un rayo

Debi haberlo supuesto, nunca escucho la voz de la razon ni supo lo que era bueno para el - gruño su abversario con enojo.

Bakura le miro extrañado por el comentario y lo archivo en su mente para mas tarde, ahora necesitaba era pensar en una forma de reunir Yami con Ryou - _a ver... Mi Yadonushi es lo suficientemenre listo como para entender si le envio un NPS no...? Me esta jodiendo es que debe estar siguiendo la corriente ya que entro en este puto juego sin saber si quiera que estaba haciendo..._

Su Hikary podria mal interpretar el NPS y no lo culparia, estaba jugando su alma y el estando aqui como _Game Master_ le dejaba sin poder comunicarse como deberia. Miro de nuevo la mesa con ojos analiticos, Yami y su luz no estaban demasiado lejos... El tricolor parecia haber caminado por un tiempo en su direccion y ahora se desviaba un poco - _sera que espero a ver que se....?_

Hay una ficha que me esta molestando desde hace un rato, deberia eliminarla antes de que se convierta en un verdadero problema - murmuro de pronto la sombra del otro lado haciendo que Bakura frunciera el ceño.

**"Perdido en sus pensamientos el Domador de Bestias no se percato que caminaba hacia el peligro..."**

* * *

_Con Yami..._

Bien, vamos a marcar algunas reglas por aqui - gruño Yami despues de quitarse de encima a la felina pegostosa por enesima vez - te puedo dar mimitos, pero eres el doble de grande que yo! Esas aplastadas de amor no me dejan respirar! Asi que no mas ronronear mientras buscas amelcocharte

Casi parecia que la quimera hacia un puchero que Yami ignoro, estaba regañando! No podia dejarse vencer por esos lindos ojos - y... Ahora mismo no tengo mas reglas, las iremos decidiendo sobre la marcha

Un lenguetazo en toda su cara fue la una respuesta que recibio - acaso eres perro para andarme lamiendo? -pregunto Yami mientras se limpiaba las babas con asco - mejor vamos a seguir, algun dia encontrare algo....... Konga...? Que tienes?

La quimera no respondio mientras toda su aptitud cambiaba derrepente, gruñia y siseaba mientras se colocaba protectoramente frente a Yami. Este parpadeo y algo nervioso se adelanto pero la criatura salto con un rugido y estuvo a punto de chillar al ver como otra cosa mas grande tambien saltaba sobre ella. Varias sombras le rodearon y se encogio en su lugar, ya no le parecia tan bonito esto...

* * *

_De regreso..._

Carajo esto es malo - murmuro Bakura con molestia al contar la cantidad de fichas que habian rodeado a Yami de pronto.

En total eran 5 Perros del Infierno los que rodeaban al seguramente aterrorizado tricolor, de distintos niveles pero ninguno menor a 85. Esto era un problema porque no podia lanzar una tirada de ataque sin que el personaje tuviera la intencion de atacar, Yami necesitaba avisparse ahora o se lo iban a comer.

Tomo rapidamente su ficha de personaje de nuevo e ignoro los infantiles dibujos que la cubrian en algunos lugares, el personaje tenia varios ataques interezantes y... - _que es esto...? Ataques en colaboracion con el "Mago de Amatista Yugi"?_ \- se pregunto confundido, nunca habria esperado que este personaje colaborara con otro... Mas considerando que Yami no parecia estar mucho en los juegos.

De quien sera ese personaje? Sea como sea Bakura se aseguraria de preguntarle cuando salieran de aqui, dejo las fichas a un lado para ver algo que le llamo la atencion derrepente - _ese es el Doma Dragones del Sacerdote ese... Y parece que va hacia Yami, mas rapido de lo que deberia en realidad..._

* * *

_Antes..._

Buscar a ese chico por la tierra es un asunto perdido, asi que... - murmuro Seto mientras la energia se condezaba a su alrededor.

Detras de el aparecio una especie de pentagrama azul claro y con un gruñido poderoso salio el hermoso Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules, con una mirada de frialdad Seto subio en el dragon y emprendio el vuelo para buscar al peliblanco. Dio un par de vueltas y su atencion fue atraida hacia el sonido de gruñidos y siseos, miro hacia abajo y puso los ojos en blanco al notar a aquel tricolor que ni conocia huir graciosamente de tres grandes canes mientras dos mas eran cuidados por una Quimera bastante poderosa por lo que podia ver.

Su dragona dio un coletazo mandando a volar a los canes y el bajo con gracia quedando frente al palido chico - se puede saber porque corrias como imbesil y no atacabas?

Atacar!? Yo!!? Estas loco, que podria haber hecho yo contra una de esas cosas!! - chillo Yami alterado por haber sido casi cenado - y quien eres tu!?

Seto Kaiba - se presento con frialdad - quien eres tu y porque Pegaso te metio en este lio?

Me llamo Yami y supuestamente el Puzzle del Milenio me pertenece - respondio Yami calmandose un poco.

Seto le miro con una ceja arqueada - y teniendo el Puzzle no sabes atacar en un juego de rol?

.... Esperas que sepa como jugar algo que nunca he jugado? - gruño Yami mosqueado.

Seto suspiro y deseo haber dejado que se comieran al chico - Es un puto juego de rol, solo metete en el personaje y haz lo que un Domador de Bestias haria carajo, lo demas saldra solo

... Asi de facil? - pregunto Yami suspicaz a lo que el castaño asintio fastidiado.

Nada quitaba intentarlo, miro a uno de los horribles canes que asechaban con un poco mas de cautela por el dragon infinitamente mas grande y poderoso antes de enseriarse - _soy un domador no...? Deberia poder domarlo..._

* * *

_De regreso..._

Por fin! - exclamo Bakura aliviado tomando sus dados.

Yo voy primero con el lanzamiento defensivo de la bestia - llamo su abversario y un par de dados cayeron en medio de la mesa.

4/2, era un jodido tiro bueno que Bakura debia de superar..... No se estreso y tiro sus propios dados 2/2 eso estuvo cerca - vamos a ver si tienes tanta suerte con las demas bestias...

Sea como sea ya llevamos ventaja en esta batalla por el solo hecho de que hay un dragon Lv.97 en el campo de nuestra parte - recordo Bakura de forma burlona.

Creo que es muy pronto para decir que esta de tu parte - y Bakura lo sabia, pero no lo diria.

* * *

Wow! Esto es asombroso! - exclamo Yami al ver aparecer en su mano un latigo bañado en fuego.

Nunca sabria que lo poseyo, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro miro al can y golpeo el piso con el latigo intimidandole un poco. El can parecio tomar algo de valor y salto sobre Yami que esquibo sin problemas, aprovechando a inestabilidad de la bestia el tricolor salto sobre el can y le sometio contra el suelo.

Duraron un rato asi, en una batalla de voluntades hasta que el canino se rindio y lamio la mano de Yamia modo de disculpa - eso es, buen chico!

Ya aprendiste que existo, ahora muevete y acaba con los demas o domalos, me da igual con tal de que termines ahora - gruño Seto con voz enojada y Yami le saco la lengua de forma infantil todavia disfrutando de lo que habia hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui llegue por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por pasearse por aqui, nos leeremos una proxima vez!


	15. Que estemos Juntos no significa que Ganemos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos! Como estan? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Ya terminastes con tus mascotas? - pregunto Seto con una mirada aburrida al tricolor que sonreia rodeado de sus nuevas criaturas.

Al final Yami habia logrado hacerse con 3 de los cinco canes, los demas habian huido al verse en infirioridad numerica - estas triste porque tu tienes un solo dragon

No seas pendejo y muevete que quiero terminar con esto - siseo el castaño fastidiado - de hecho..... Tu no abras visto al molesto de cabellos blacos? El debe tener una idea de como terminar este juego, si no me voy a una taberna alli siempre tienen informacion util

.... Taberna? - bien, Yami todavia necesitaba un par de lecciones al parecer... Lecciones que Seto no tenia ni tiempo ni ganas de darle.

Tu solo apura el paso - ordeno Seto pasando por un lado del tricolor para subir a su dragon.

Que? Oye idiota! No me dejeeeeessss....!! - chillo Yami levantandose de golpe al ver como el otro hacia que su dragon comenzara a despegar.

\-- o -- O -- o --

 _Supongo que no tendre que usar NPS para guiarles por ahora, creo que puedo seguir planeando que hacer despues que se reunan_ \- penso Bakura mientras miraba de forma analitica la mesa.

Ya tenia ubicada la taberna donde podrian conseguir la informacion del tesoro (que de hecho el deberia conocer como Game Master donde estaba dicho tesoro), en total habian 5 escenarios. El primero, aquella jungla donde estaban varados; el segundo, el prado aun inexplorado; al tercero, venia una especie de rio con montañas; de cuarto, parecia ser un poblado que tenia a Bakura medio estresado por alguna razon; y al ultimo algo que parecia ser un desierto.

En algun lado de esos escenarios estaba ese estupido tesoro y Bakura sabia que debian encontrale cuando antes, sabia que los de Kul Eldna debian estarlo pasando horrible y justo como su Hikary les habia tomado cariño. Ahh! Cierto, tambien estaba aquello de ganar para que el fin del mundo no viniera y todo eso...

Volvio a tomar las fichas de personaje y esta vez se tomo la molestia de leer la del castaño, como se esperaba buenos niveles en sus caracteristicas y un nivel alto. Ahora en cuanto a los ataques... Eran buenos aunque parpadeo confundido cuando noto unos pocos ataques en colaboracion con ese _"Mago de Amatista Yugi"_. Que tanta casualidad seria estas...!?

Bakura sabia que la probabilidad de que el de Yami y el de Seto fueran personas distintas era nula, no en este mundo de magia y destruccion donde estaban... El dueño de ese personaje tenia algo que ver con las sombras y Bakura averiguaria que era, despues de que salieran de esta claro.

**"El Akuma de Ilusion esta por recibir una recompensa por su noble labor..."**

.... Akuma de Ilusion? - pregunto Bakura confundido, pero pronto comprendio - _yo no le he prestado ninguna atencion a Pegaso!_

* * *

Aqui tiene un mapa que espero le ayude con la busqueda joven Akuma - decia un anciano entregando el papel envuelto al peliplateado que no habia dejado de ser extravagante y ahora mas con los ligeros rasgos demoniacos que su personaje le habia dado - tiene varios detalles importantes de su aventura, de nuevo muchas gracias por su ayuda, esa plaga me tenia asotadas las cosechas

No se preocupe señor, estoy para servir - con una exajerada reverencia Pegaso siguio su camino con una sonrisa, el anciano se despedia de el hasta que se alejo y entro en su humilde hogar en el _prado_.

Afortunadamente para Pegaso, habia sido enviado al punto mas cercano a los caminos de la zona de inicio. Facilitandole el salir de ese lugar e iniciar su aventura con mas propiedad - _vamos a ver que tiene esto..._

Abrio el mapa que le habian entregado mientras caminaba por el sendero y noto que estaba especificado todo lo que ofrecia esta zona, esto era mas que perfecto! Hasta tenia lo que debia hacer para salir de esta zona sin demasiados problemas - a continuar con mi camino!

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo..._

Ya le viste? - pregunto Yami mirando hacia arriba mientras se sostenia de su Quimera que corria a gran velocidad.

Cuantas veces piensas preguntarme la misma mierda? Te aviso cuando le vea! - regaño Seto fastidiado de que Yami le preguntara eso cada dos minutos.

Eres un amargado, te lo han dicho? - refunfuño Yami con un puchero.

Duraron un rato asi, Seto volando sobre su dragon mientras Yami le seguia de cerca sobre su Quimera, las demas bestias compañeras corrian alrededor de forma protectora de su amo. Hasta que un haz de luz llamo la atencion de ambos y con algo de dudas se acercaron a ver que era, Yami puso los ojos en blanco al notar a Ryou alli y casi parecia estar haciendo berrinche - .... Te sucede algo...?

Yami! Por Seth, pensaba que algo ya te habia comido y debia buscar la forma de traer tu tracero de vuelta! - exclamo el Hikary con una enorme sonrisa mientras le abrazaba - juraba que ya habias sido tragado, demonios aqui hay puros monstruos de niveles altos!

.... Muchas gracias por la confianza - murmuro Yami enfurruñado.

Pero es que es cierto! A mi me atacaron unos monstruos y yo sholito sin mis compañeros, me quitaron mi sortija! Me quitaron a mis chicos! - reclamo Ryou y Yami ya supo que era lo que tenia el Hikary que parecia estar berrinchudo, solo queria su sortija de vuelta - voy a tener muchos problemas con Pegaso cuando le encuentre!

Ya... Ya... Estoy seguro que los conseguiremos, estamos al menos juntos ahora no? - dijo Yami de forma consoladora mientras arreglaba unos cuantos mechos blancos alborotados.

No me digan que ustedes son de esos que creen en el "poder de la amistad"? - pregunto Seto y parecia casi asqueado.

Ryou parpadeo derrepente pensativo - .... Estoy seguro que yo he escuchado eso antes, de hecho creo que Kura una vez vomito y todo por ello, donde fue que lo...?

No me sorprenderia que conocieras a Yugi y su combo, todos siempre estan metidos en lios de este tipo y generalmente me incluyen en sus estupideces - dijo Seto con mala cara.

Yugi... Yugi... Ese nombre tambien me suena - murmuro Ryou y a Yami, extrañamente tambien le sonaba de algo ese nombre - oye! Tu te ves muy tranquilo, no que no creias en la magia!?

Y no lo hago - aseguro Seto cruzado de brazos mientras su dragon arrecostaba su cabeza de forma mimosa en su costado.

..... Tienes a un dragon a tu lado - recordo Ryou con una ceja temblando.

Es mi Ka - asintio el castaño y Ryou sintio ganas de matarle.

... Tienes un Ka, que es en escencia tu fuerza magica y espirtual en una forma de combate.... Y me dices que no crees que la magia? - pregunto Ryou que parecia que ahorcaria al tipo - por no decir que pareces muy tranquilo en este mundo MAGICO!!

No me gusta la magia y no creo en ella - aseguro Seto friamente.

Yami sostuvo al peliblanco antes de que ocurriera una desgracia - p-porque no seguimos con e-esto...?

Mejor! - gruño Ryou mirando de forma asesina la castaño - hablando de juegos... Me podrian explicar de que va esto? Me obligaron a jugar basicamente y ni se que estoy jugando

Es una busqueda del tesoro - respondio Yami.

Ryou asintio alegre - Bien, ahora si me siento mejor conmigo mismo despues de saber eso

Me vale si te sientes mal o bien, ahora mismo solo quiero saber si sabes como salir de esta - gruño Seto logrando que el peliblanco le sacara la lengua de forma infantil.

Estoy en el mismo barco que ustedes, aunque recomiendo que busquemos una taberna - dijo Ryou sonriente - no quiero otro ataque de monstruos con atributo mas fuerte que el mio, es una molestia y todavia tengo moretones.... Tengo que conseguir la forma de traer a Kefi, seguro que un ladron nos hace bien... Yay! Somos un Equipo!...

Al escuchar eso ultimo Seto bufo y subio a su Dragon para comenzar a volar - estas raro Ryou...

Y me pondre mas raro mientras no tenga la sortija conmigo, detesto estar solo y en la oscuridad del reino de las sombras - dijo Ryou con una mirada algo apagada - ya pase por esto y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, me niego a estar sin mis chicos y... Tu estreñido! No nos abandones!!

* * *

_En la mesa..._

Bueno... Su Hikary no estaba solo ahora al menos, ya se sentia un poco mas tranquilo... Aunque no le gustaba que Pegaso fuera tan adelantado a ellos, debia retrazar al tipo de alguna forma - no eres el unico que puede enviar monstruos poderosos a los jugadores sabes...?

Has lo que debas, realmente no me preocupa lo que suceda con el, ya estoy aqui y es todo lo que necesitaba de el - dijo su abversario con toda calma haciendo que Bakura frunciera el ceño - tu deberias entenderme mejor que nadie, ese chico es solo tu medio de transporte

Bakura ni se inmuto ante el comentario - Pudo haber sido asi en un principio, pero ahora no lo es y si no te importa tu _peon_ me encargare de sacarlo del camino

**"El Akuma de Ilusion no sabia lo que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina..."**

  
  


_Asi que quieres a Akefia no Yadonushi? Puedo arreglar un encuentro aunque despues de esto voy a exigirte mi propio pago_ \- penso Bakura mientras sacudia varias figuritas en su mano, afortunadamente el y Akefia tenian una conexion especial que permitia que el usara el alma del Rey Ladron a su antojo... Cosa que ahora mismo aprovecharia.

Miro varios monstruos aparecer alrededor de Pegaso y sonrio, esperaba que le bajaran buenos puntos de vida y seria muy feliz si el tipo era masticado hasta la muerte. Sin dejar de sonreir puso en algun punto del mapa la figurita Chibi-Akefia para que se encontrara con su Yadonushi - _mas te vale pasarle la informacion o si no secuestrare a Ryou para que no tengas sexo por el ultimo siglo **.**_


	16. Adios Prematuro (Parte I)

Y... Ya estamoooosss! - sonrio Ryou despues de una larga caminata para salir de aquel escenario sin mucho mas que molestos monstruos - la tabernaaaa!

Tienes que alargar las fraces de esa forma...? - pregunto Seto con fastidio mientras caminaba junto suyo, al otro lado Yami miraba el prado con curiosidad.

Ahora mismo si, fastidiarte calma mi estres por no saber como estan mis chicos - respondio Ryou caminando mientras daba saltitos como un niño - nunca te han fastidiado?

Seto ni siquiera respondio y se adelanto con expresion de molestia hacia el destartalado lugar, abrio las puertas de golpe y miro de forma asesina a todas las distintas criaturas que le miraban con intensidad - no estoy de humor, me joden y los hago mierda

Eres el señor personalidad, te lo han dicho? - comento Ryou pasando detras de el, miro a todos con una sonrisa antes de subir a una mesa ahora si llamando la atencion de absolutamente todos en el lugar - atenciooonnn! Necesito informacion sobre algo, quien seria tan amable de decirme donde puedo encontrar un tesoro extremadamente importante, misterioso y secreto...?

Aqui nadie te dara informacion sobre... - un haz de luz cubrio de pronto al idiota que abrio la boca y cuando la luz se disipo nada habia quedado de la criatura.

Ryou miro parpadeando inocentemente a todos que se alejaron lo mas posible de el - ... Tendrian informacion entonces?

Seto aburrido se fue hasta uno de los bancos de la barra y miro al dueño de la taberna, Yami mientras se paro frente a la mesa mirando nervioso al peliblanco - ... Creo que no saben nada, que tal si tomamos algo y esperamos un poco...? Quizas algo surja...

Puff! Que mas, supongo tienes razon - gruño Ryou enfurruñado antes de sentarse junto a Seto que tomaba una cerveza con aburrimiento.

Todos los tesoros de esta tierra fueron tomados por un ladron, el Rey Ladron le llaman - dijo el tabernero de pronto llamando la atencion de todos - lo que buscan debe de estar en su poder...

.... Dijo Rey Ladron? - pregunto Ryou con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

Asi le llaman, es el ladron mas ruin y despreciable de todos - asintio le tabernero con seriedad - no recomiendo que le busquen, es muy peligroso

Ryou solo un suspiro de enamoramiento completo - Shi... Ese es mi Kefi

Eso se gano una mirada de completo artazgo de parte del castaño - no me digas que le conoces?

Es el amor de mi vida... Bueno, uno de los dos - murmuro Ryou todavia sin quitar su mirada de brillantemente enamorada - seguro esta matando a alguien o saqueando a algun viajero, tan lindo mi amorchito

Yami le miro algo perturbado mientras Seto se levanto de su lugar - vamos a buscar a tu "amorcito" entonces

Yay! - chillo Ryou casi saltando de la alegria.

* * *

 _Creo que Akefia tiene razon y si le dañe un poquito su cabecita, pobre de mi Yadonushi_ \- se dio cuenta Bakura con un suspiro sufrido y goterones detras de su cabeza, realmente por el bien de Kul Eldna y el propio Ryou necesitaban terminar con esto.

Fue una buena jugada meter al ladron al juego, aunque yo no he mostrado todas mis cartas - dijo la figura sin nombre tranquilamente.

Lo que sea que tengas Yadonushi y yo lo superaremos - aseguro Bakura con el mismo nivel de tranquilidad - siempre lo hacemos

Espero que sigas con esa misma confianza durante todo el juego - riendo ligeramente la sombras y haciendo que Bakura le mirara con ira - de verdad espero que te mantengas asi todo el juego _pase lo que pase_

**"Un pequeño recado ha sido dejado al Akuma de Ilusion de parte de un gran amigo..."**

* * *

Tus abversarios estan por superarte, deberias hacer algo antes de que eso suceda - dijo una voz siniestra y fria proviniente de una sombra oscura.

La sombra desaparecio y Pegaso sonrio - Ohh! Asi que al fin se estan moviendo, supongo que es hora que ponga unas cuantas trampas para ellos... No podemos dejar que ellos pongan sus manos sobre el tesoro verdad?

* * *

Y... Kefi deberia estar por... - murmuro Ryou mientras con una enorme sonrisa llena de alegria caminaba por los supuestamente peligrosos caminos por donde el Rey de los ladrones habia andado - esta por...

Si no sabes donde esta no mos hagas perder el tiempo! - gruño Seto con expresion arta despues de haber seguido al peliblanco por horas sin que nada apareciera.

Ryou le ignoro totalmente y su sonrisa se amplio aun mas al ver uma casa destartalada - yay! Sabia que conocia a mi Kefi - chillo corriendo hacia la casa y abriendo la puerta de golpe - Kefi~

Dentro no estaba tan destartalado (bueno, mas como que era una mansion que no deberia poder entrar en la pequeña construccion que se veia por fuera) y estaba lleno de asesinos y ladrones que miraron a Ryou sumamente shokeados - estoy buscando a mi Akefia, me podrian decir donde esta?

Un Yami ligeramente horrorizado por la cantidad de caras de pocos amigos que tenian en frente jalo un poco la manga de Ryou - et-to... No d-deberiamos ser mas s-sutiles..?

Solo quiero a mi Kefi, la sutilidad al demonio... Kefiiiiii!!!! - chillo el peliblanco entrando totalmente sin ningun cuidado en el mundo.

.... Solo una persona tiene las pelotas y el permiso de llamarme asi - gruño una voz algo amarga que Yami y Ryou reconocieron.

Yami suspiro mientras la mirada de Ryou brillo de forma alegre mientras el moreno aparecia en medio de todos - ohh, pero mira a quien tenemos aqui... A una campaña completa! Que es lo que desean aqui?

A Ryou con toda honestidad se le habia olvidado que estaba en un _Yami no Game_ y le gritaria sus verdades a Akefia por no abrazarle despues de que estuvo solito tanto tiempo, afortunadamente estaba el estreñido... Mejor conocido como Seto para poner algo de orden - estamos buscando un estupido tesoro tu lo tienes?

Ummm... Podria considerar decirselos, pero a cambio quiero algo - dijo Akefia con una sonrisa enorme mientras miraba a Ryou de arriba abajo - siempre he querido tirarme a un pequeño y adorable Mago Blanco, este Mago Blanco esta dispuesto a dejarse violar por mi~?

Dispuestisimo - asintio Ryou haciendo a Yami chillar avergonzado y a Seto poner los ojos en blanco.

Akefia no necesito mas, levanto entre sus brazos al muy alegre Mago para volver por donde vino - .... Se fueron....

Yo los mato - siseo Seto furioso y con todas las intenciones de irrumpir donde estaban los peliblancos.

Afortunadamente estaba Yami para detenerle - no se tu, pero no estoy dispuesto a ver nada de lo que suceda alli dentro!!

Estonces nos quedamos aqui hasta que terminen sus cochinadas!? - pregunto Seto enojado y Yami solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

* * *

Como te metiste al juego? - pregunto Ryou serio, todo rastro de su ser anterior juegueton parecia haberse esfumado.

Bakura me metio, el esta jugando como Game Master - informo Akefia con el ceño fruncido - no es por Pegaso en su totalidad que estamos en este lio, recuerdas que pensabas que no estaba solo? Pues tenias razon y ese ser que le indica que hacer reto a Bakura, sabes la unica finalidad que puede tener eso no?

Ryou asintio pensativo - Si... No saben quien es?

Bakura no ha logrado ver sus facciones - respondio Akefia - necesitamos ganar esto y averiguar con urgencia quien o que es esa coda

Ryou suspiro - Lo se, tu no tendras dicho tesoro de casualidad?

Si las cosas fueran faciles en los juegos de la sombras no fueran tan peligrosos - recordo el moreno - he estado investigando en el tiempo que llevo aqui, pero no he logrado nada aun sobre ese tesoro

No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que.... - Ryou se detuvo de pronto mientras miraba un punto en especifico se la pared... O parecia estar buscando algo mas lejos.

Akefia no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntar antes de que algo estallara fuera haciendoles saltar, Ryou fue el primero en ir a ver que estaba sucediendo casi alcanzando a Seto que iba por lo mismo. Con una mirada de fastidio miraron a los muchos mosntruos fuera - joder... Ahora estos que?

No se, pero vamos a acabarlos - gruño Ryou fastidiado de que su momento con Akefia fuera sido interrumpido.

Seto llamo a sus dragones y juntos comenzaron con la destruccion de los monstruos que les atacaban, Yami desde atras miraba todo sin saber como ayudar mas que enviar a las criaturas que habia logrado obtener - puedes adelantarte y tener la intencion de atacar, nuestro Game Master hara el restro y todo fluira mocoso

Ahh...? - pregunto el tricolor al sentir a Akefia aparecer derrepente a su lado - pero...

Claro que si los dados no estan de tu lado prepara esas nalgas que van a ser pateadas - explico Akefia tranquilo - tu solo ataca, lo unico que yo puedo hacer es dar golpes furtivos... Soy un ladron y el ataque de frente no es fuerte, el tuyo si como Doma Bestias

Bueno... Supongo que podria hacer algo - murmuro Yami algo nervioso mientras se adelantaba.

* * *

 _Vamos a ver que ataque podria lanzar Yami, tendre que meterme ligeramente en las acciones de su personaje_ \- se dio cuenta Bakura mientras miraba la ficha de personaje del tricolor - _esto deberia servir..._

Bakura en su atencion por la defensa del ataque actual, nunca noto la figura monstruosa que comenzaba a aparecer en medio del campo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Disculpen lo corto pero estoy corta de tiempo -.-
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, muchas gracias por leer! :3


	17. Adios Prematuro (Parte II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos! Como estan? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Wow! Nunca pense que yo seria capaz de hacer eso - dijo Yami con asombro aun mirando el enorme remolino de fuego que habia diezmado gran cantidad de monstruos - Otra vezzzz!!

Ves que es divertido? Y tu niñera no queria dejarte jugar - comento Ryou riendo mientras paraba a su lado - aunque deberias enviar a una de tus criaturas a que investigue donde esta el portal que trae estos monstruos aqui o nunca vamos a terminar, ademas te informo que la magia no es infinita y no podemos forzar el nivel o adios personaje... No tengo que explicar que nosotros somos este personaje y si el muere posss...

.... Ya entendi, esto era divertido hasta que recorde que podia morir - murmuro Yami enfurruñado.

Aunque tenemos nivel alto, podemos usar varios de esos antes de que nuestra vida peligre - tranquilizo con una sonrisa el peliblanco antes de volver a acabar con monstruos.

Yami por su parte llamo a la Quimera que con un rugido salio de la batalla para ir a buscar la fuentes de los monstruos - supongo que seguiremos con esto hasta que logremos encontrar dicha fuente....

* * *

Bakura por su parte miraba la figurita de Pegaso con odio, mira que el cabron estaba siendo molesto.... Solo deseaba que la Quimera de Yami se lo cenara de la forma mas dolorosa y Gore posible. Aunque debia abmitir que su Yadonushi y los demas estaban bien, se defendian de los monstruos sin problemas y no tardarian en dar con la ubicacion de Pegaso, y sin el tipo molestando solo quedaba encontrar ese Tesoro de una vez.

Miro la ficha de la Quimera llegar con Pegaso y sonrio sabiendo que esto pronto habria acabado, debio de prestarle mas atencion a su abversario y como este pareciar estar muy tranquilo a pesar de las situacion abversa para el.

* * *

Tu! - exclamo Ryou que habia visto a la Quimera encontrar a Pegaso y comenzar a llevarlo con ellos a punta de zarpasos.

Supongo que me atraparon, ya no podremos seguir divirtiendonos como estabamos - dijo Pegaso pareciendo genuinamente decepcionado.

Yami le miro enojado - Divirtiendonos!? Estas cosas podrian comernos!

Es un juego, se supone que deberias divertirte en los juegos - comento Pegaso con voz de obviedad.

Porque haces todo esto? Que te ha prometido el que esta jugando contra Kura? - pregunto Ryou repentinamente serio - no te cumplira, estoy seguro.... No se quien es pero si es capaz de todo esto es capaz de engañarte solo para que hagas lo que el quiere

Tu no tienes moral de decir nada cuando estas con seres tan despreciables como los de Kul Eldna - gruño el peliplateado que al parecer se habia cansado de toda la pantalla anterior.

Tu los conoces para que hables de ellos de esa forma? - pregunto el Hikary enojado, Akefia junto suyo tambien parecia que queria ahorcarle.

Pegaso bufo - Sea como sea los articulos del milenio seran mios, reclamare el deseo que Zork le da a quien le libere

.... De verdad crees que Zork te da un deseo sin ninguna clausula incomoda!? - Akefia parecia genuinamente sorprendido y hasta miraba con lastima al otro - te lo digo por experiencia, nadie que libere a Zork tiene lo que desea, asi que mejor dejemos esto hasta aqui y piérdete

Eres un mentiroso ladron, tu traicionaste a Zork y por eso no obtuviste lo que querias - gruño Pegaso - yo si tendre mi deseo, recuperare a mi esposa y mi vida aunque el mundo pague por ello!

Ryou le miro con frustracion - Le vas a pedir que devuelva a la vida a una persona? Le vas a pedir al mas oscuro y mentiroso de los Demonios eso!? Que no has visto peliculas acaso?

Bakura tambien es un Demonio y no veo que tengas problemas con el - Pegaso parecia estarse enojando de mas, pero intentaba controlarse.

Bakura es distinto, tiene solo energia de Zork lo demas es una parte de mi alma y la de Akefia mezclada en un ser que aparenta ser un demonio, pero nunca sera igual a Zork de eso me he asegurado - dijo Ryou con firmeza - vamos a detener este juego y podras irte por donde viniste, y si es aquel ser el que te esta molestando vere la forma en que no lo haga mas.... Esto seguro que tu esposa no querria que hicieras todo esto

Que vas a saber tu lo que quisiera!? Tu ni la conociste, a ella le gustaba estar conmigo, le gustaba jugar y le gustaba principalmente la vida! - a Ryou no le gusto para nada la forma en que Pegaso comenzo a ser rodeado de una energia extraña y oscura, incluso se sentia mal y podia notar que los que estaban alrededor tambien sufrian lo mismo.... Principalmente Akefia que parecia a punto de vomitar.

* * *

_En la mesa..._

Q-Que demonios estas h-haciendo? - siseo Bakura mientras disimulaba el malestar que comenzaba a recorrerle.

Tampoco le gustaba demasiado como el mapa comenzaba a dañarse y justo sobre la ficha de Pegaso comenzaba a aparecer una especie de agujero negro que se tragaba todo - convenci a Pegaso de que se creara un personaje de demonio, y el sacrificio de un ser oscuro siempre permite que otro peor venga... Y que es peor que un demonio Lv. 99?

..... A-A que t-te estas refiriendo? - pregunto el peliblanco mirando nervioso como la figura de Pegaso comenzaba a resquebrajarse y la negrura abarcar toda la mesa, otra figura mas grande y amenazante aparecia en su lugar - t-tu no e-estas p-pensando en invocar al j-juego a...?

Vamos a ver como tu luz se defiende contra Zork Necropades o una parte de el, es una lastima que no sea posible traerle todo - comento bastante divertido su abversario.

* * *

Ettoo... Ryou, es normal que este traje se este no se... Desapareciendo? - pregunto Yami nervioso al notar como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a volverse negro como si el juego de las sombras se eliminara, miro al peliblanco cuya expresion no le daba mucha esperanza - ... R-Ryou...?

 _Esto no esta nada bien_ \- penso el aludido sin prestarle ningun tipo de atencion a ninguno de los que le rodeaban, como hacerlo cuando las sombras gritaban como locas en su oido - _n-no... Nadie puede invocarle... Momento... Estamos en el Reino de las Sombras, es complicado pero si posible que le metan en un juego..._

El Hikary miro como Pegaso comenzaba a deshaserse en una bruma oscura y chasqueo los dientes al ver a Akefia desaparecer de su lado - Yami, te vas a poner detras mio y eso es ya - podia sentir como su propia alma de luz sufria por la oscuridad tan intensa que les rodeaba.

A Yami no tuvieron que decirselo dos veces, sentia que la cosa estaba cambiando a su alrededor y no sabia que hacer - Seto dile a tu dragon que me de energia pero ya!

Kisara! - y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociendose, Seto no parecia con ganas de discutir.

Yami miro al enorme dragon gruñirle a _algo_ que salia de la oscuridad antes de comenzar a brillar, brillo que parecio reflejar Ryou que extendio sus manos formando una especie de pared brillante que les cubrio. Justo a tiempo, la oscuridad exploto y Yami estuvo seguro que si la pared no fuera detenido (a duras penas, Ryou y el Dragon parecian jadear de esfuerzo) la violenta explosion no lo fueran contado.

Algo surgio de la oscuridad que golpeo la pared y les envio volando hacia atras, Yami sentia que le faltaba el aire... Todo se sentia tan pesado y el dolor era tan intenso que no le dejaba pensar. Segundos despues medio reacciono sintiendo una sensacion refrescante recorerle y vio a Ryou sostenerle mientras le miraba con preocupacion - no vuelvas a preocuparme asi!!

... Q-Que... P-Paso...? - gimio el tricolor con un hilo de voz.

Kisara nos atajo antes de que fuera tarde y no contaramos el golpe - gruño Seto señalando a la dragona que gemia dolida.

Un ruido extraño llamo la atencion de Yami y este miro hacia la fuente... Y al instante se pego hacia el Hikary con nerviosismo - q-que mierda e-es esa!?

Te presento a la cosa que luchamos porque no se suelte, es muy violenta, fuerte y nos va a joder como sea - a Ryou no le gustaba usar ese tipo de expresiones... Pero aqui no habia otra expresion que usar - Seto... Dime que sabes invocar otros Ka

Yami mientras seguia mirando con asombro nervioso a la _cosa_ , era tan gigante y tan bizarra... Por no decir que les miraba como si fueran una especie de insectos que aplastaria solo pro diversion - sabes que puedo invocar a todos los monstruos con los que tengo conexion y aun asi ese monstruo se los pasara por el tracero - gruño Seto mientras miraba estresado la situacion.

Tienes un Ka divino, se que puedes invocar a uno de los tres grandes dioses - dijo Ryou mientras miraba nervioso como Zork comenzaba a moverse con lentitud hacia ellos, casi como si se burlara - yo solo tengo a Diamound, Necrofear y Change Of Heart

Igual se lo pasara por el forro, es Zork Necroph... - sus palabras se detuviero cuando Zork arrojo un ataque hacia ellos.

De nuevo fue Ryou con ayuda de la dragon agotada los que detuvieron el ataque - alguna idea para que salgamos de esta? - pregunto jadeando y mirando a Yami que parecia aun aturdido.

No, estoy seco - gruño el castaño mientras su cabeza corria a toda velocidad por un plan.

**"Debes hacerlo pequeño Hikary, el Demonio nos lastima..."**

**"Debes sellarlo, no hay de otra... Si no lo haces todo habra terminado"**

Las sombras no tenian que decirselo, Ryou lo sabia bien... El faraon antiguo estaba muerto y su poderosa alma se habia dividido en el proceso de sellar a Zork por primera vez, causando su muerte y que alguien tan poderoso no volviera a pisar esta tierra. Por ello se debia hacer hasta lo imposible por mantener ese sello o no habria forma de hacer uno nuevo.

Ryou sabia que ni Bakura o Akefia (ni que decir de sus espirtud) serian felices con lo que haria - nee~ Yami, necesito un favor tuyo

El tricolor le miro con ojos aturdidos - si no hay forma de que regrese prometeme que cuidaras a mis chicos, Akefia y Bakura te sacaran de tus casilla pero son buenos si sabes ganartelos vale?

No entiendo porque me dices eso.. - murmuro Yami aun sin coordinar mucho, entre la energia oscura aplastante y los constantes golpes no podia estar muy sano.

Estoy seguro de que los cuidaras, te ves muy buena persona - dijo Ryou y despues solto un suspiro - Seto, llevatelo lo mas lejos posible

Y que haras tu? - pregunto el castaño serio.

Sigo siendo un Mago Blanco y como tal puedo regresar a un demonio a donde pertenece, tambien me anclare al sello que hizo el antiguo faraon para regresar a Zork donde pertenece - respondio Ryou adelantandose - asi que vete ahora antes de que a Zork le de por volvernos a atacar y todo se vaya al demonio

Seto asintio teniendo la ligera sospecha de que no volveria a ver al peliblanco de nuevo en algun momento pronto, tomo al atontado tricolor y lo subio a lomos del dragon para salir volando a toda velocidad.

Aun se podia ver parte de lo que era el escenario del juego de rol, Yami miro con el mareo pasando como volaban a toda velocidad hacia la parte del mapa visible. Giro la cabeza y se escandilo con el violento estallido de luz que se formo en el lugar que dejaron, eso fue todo antes de que su vision se desdibujara y todo se volviera negro.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mío, nunca puedo dejar el drama o de ser cruel con mis personajes -.-  
> Dejo esto hasta aqui mis amores (necesito el suspenso XD)  
> Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	18. Día Normal y de pronto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Como estan? Como se sienten? Hare breve este saludo porque estoy segura quieren saber que sigue XD
> 
> Y aqui llego por quien lloraban señores! :3  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba intensamente mientras un pequeño tricolor caminaba sonriente hacia su aula, llego a las puertas y miro a sus amigos que le saludaban con sonrisas - hola chicos!

Hola Yug, llegas tarde y eso...? - pregunto un rubio sonriente mientras chocaba puños a modo de saludo.

.... Marik andaba aburrido ayer y uso todos mis utiles escolares como entretenimiento, saque colores y borradores de lugares que nunca espere - respondio Yugi rodando los ojos con una sonrisa - le conseguire algo para rascar o una pelota de hierro que sus garras no destruyan lo juro!

El rubio nego mientras bufaba - Tu y tu gato super desarrollado

Si hiciste la tarea y dormiste verdad? No quiero enterarme que estuviste despierto hasta tarde por estar jugando algo - regaño de pronto una chica castaña con los brazos en jarra.

.... Tea si recuerdas que no eres mama de Yugi verdad? - dijo el rubio con los ojos en blanco - ademas si nos acostamos temprano, nos aburrimos de estar jugando en linea luego de que ganaramos como por... No se, se que ganamos mucho y nos aburrimos

Mi amigo tiene tiempo que no se conecta, el si es un reto - bufo Yugi con mala cara.

De pronto sono el timbre y todos se apuraron a entrar para no ganarse una riña del profesor, pasaron su dia de clases normal hasta que sono el timbre del receso. Yugi recogia sus cosas para ir a comer con sus compañeros mientras miraba algo preocupado cierto lugar que estuvo todo el dia vacio - Yug! Deja de ver de esa forma el lugar del amargado!

No puedo dejar de preocuparme Joey, se suponia que llegaba hace dos dias de su viaje y no es como propio de el faltar a sus responsabilidades - murmuro Yugi terminando.

Seguro le salio otra cosa mas importante, como es todo rico e importante - gruño Joey con mala cara.

Yugi rio, el amor/odio de Joey y Seto siempre le resultaria divertido. Llegaron a su lugar de siempre y alli estaba la castaña junto a un pelinegro ya con los almuerzos de todos en la mesa - comiidddaaa....!!!

Por los dioses Joey, a la comida no le van a salir paticas y se ira corriendo - regaño Tea mirando como Joey no parecia siquiera masticar.

Es mejor prevenir que lamentar Tea, que salga corriendo no es lo peor que nos pasado - dijo Joey sin dejar de comer - y esto esta muy bueno!

Yugi nego con la cabeza avergonzado mientras comia su propia porcion tranquilamente, iniciaron una charla tranquila, total... Solo eran un grupo de adolescentes normales en clase, unas pequeñas cositas extrañas pero nada fuera de lo usual... Verdad...?

* * *

Konishiwa abuelito! - llamo Yugi mas tarde en cuanto la jornada de clases habia terminado y el alegre tricolor regresaba a su hogar para descansar.

Buen dia hijo, como te fue en clase? - pregunto el anciano, bastante parecido a Yugi medio asomado por la cocina - estoy haciendo un almuerzo para chuparse los dedos, esta solo o viniste con tus amigos?

Joey fue a un acto de su hermanita, Tristan tenia que trabajar y Tea tambien asi que hoy estoy solo - respondio Yugi casi levitando hacia la cocina, alli miro a un chico rubio cenizo, notablemente mas grande que el y con.... Orejas y cola de leon, incluso el cabello parecia alborotarse casi como una melena - Marik te robas algo de lo que el abuelo esta preparando y me encargare de darte el baño que necesitas

Yo me baño solito muchas gracias - gruño el mayor cruzado de brazos sin dejar de ver como un felino a su presa la sarten donde el anciano salteaba unas tiras de carne.

Pasarte la lengua en tu forma de animal no es bañarte, incluso podria decirse que es asqueroso - regaño Yugi mirando feo al otro, miro al anciano que parecia muy divertido disculpandose antes de tomar una de las mullidas orejas del chico - nos vamos a la sala, no seguiras acosando al abuelo

Maaa~ mi orejita! - se quejo infantilmente Marik mientras soltaba lagrimitas en forma chibi - eres el Hikary mas cruel y desalmado que he conocido en mi muy larga vida!

Y tu eres el guardian mas desastroso y loco de la historia - dijo el tricolor mientras seguia llevandose al felino humanizado a la sala - comeremos cuando el abuelo termine y sin robar nada de la sarten

Marik se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado, llegaron a la sala y Yugi miro como el felino (siendo ahora si un felino completo) aun enfurruñado se metia debajo de la mesa del centro para acurrucarse en la alfonbra.... Si, Yugi era un chico normal con un guardian de mas de 5mil años de antiguedad loco y traviezo.

Bueno... Vamos a rayar eso de normal, Yugi hacia el intento de creerse normal pero no podia. No cuando escuchaba _voces_ del aire que a veces le pedian hacer cosas y podia hacer lo que otros solo soñaban hacer. No podia ser completamente normal cuando vivia con un leon alado que se habia autoproclamado su guardian hacia 5 años atras y vivia junto con ellos haciendo su vida un divertido desmadre.

Y principalmente no podia ser normal cuando el y sus amigos eran guardianes de objetos ridiculamente poderosos que podian destruir el mundo, Yugi no habia querido que su abuelo, Joey y Seto llevaran esas cosas pero ni modo... Las _sombras_ lo ordenaron y el de 11 añitos tuvo que darse a la tarea de buscarlos en sitios estupidamente reconditos solo para darles gusto o no le iban a dejar en paz.

Fue bastante afortunado de que hubo alguien que le entreno en todo esto de las sombras o seguro fuera entrado a un manicomio cuando las sombras le hablaron por primera vez - Abuelo! Voy a estar en mi cuarto!

Okey hijo! Te llamo cuando este listo - respondio el mayor desde la cocina.

Yugi sonrio y subio las escaleras directo a su habitacion, detras de el iba el enorme felino casi como un gatito pegostoso. Entro a la habitacion y dejo la puerta entre abierta para que su guardian entrara - cierra la puerta que tengo calor y no quiero que se escape el aire

El felino bufo cerrando de un portazo para volver a echarse, esta vez en la alfombra debajo de la mesa del PC que habia en una esquina. Con la promesa de que despues organizaria sus cosas Yugi arrojo todo lo que llevaba encima hacia la cama antes de sentarse frente al computador - vamos a ver si despues de tantos meses esta conectado... - murmuro mientras con sus pies ahora descalzos masajeaba la columna peluda del felino distraidamente.

No, no esta activo ni lo ha estado en mucho tiempo - murmuro algo deprimido mientras miraba el conjunto de fotos, principalmente una donde salia el de mas o menos 9 años sonriente y siendo abrazado por un peliblanco algo mayor que el. Debajo de dicho retrado habia un juego de mesa infantil, Yugi suspiro tomandolo y con una sonrisa divertida miro la dedicatoria

_"De Ryou con amor para el Único amigo (vivo) que tengo, para que sigas jugando y siendo el niño adorable que eres"_

Y un monton de caritas sonrientes junto con corazones que hacian todo mas adorable, Yugi estaba medio enojado porque su amigo (primer amigo de hecho, antes de Ryou era muy timido y facilmente burlable asi que no tenia muchos amigos) se fue cuando cumplio los 10 despues de enseñarle a _Jugar_ y todavia no habia cumplido su promesa de visitarle.... Jugaban en linea si, pero Yugi queria abrazarle y reirse junto al grupo de locos que Ryou cuidaba, pero ahora llevaba meses sin conectarse siquiera y se sentia abandonado.

Junto a esa habian otras fotos, todas de cuando tenia 3, 4 y 5 años junto a otro niño parecido a el que su abuelo decia fue su mejor amigo, no lo recordaba asi que solo tenia esas fotos por que le gustaban por alguna razon - grouuurrr! - gimio el felino alegre, al aprecer habia rozado un sitio que le gustaba sin querer.

Ya pareces mascota en vez de guardian - dijo Yugi con goterones detras de la cabeza.

El felino parecio ignorarle seguro para mantener la dignidad que le quedaba y Yugi le dejo ser feliz - estoy aburridooo!

De pronto se resquebrajo el vidrio que protegia aquella imagen donde estaba con su primer amigo y parpadeo sintiendose repentinamente mal, tomo la foto y paso sus dedos por el cristal roto con el ceño fruncido - _porque se abra roto esto...?_

Yugi! Ya esta lista la comida! - gritaron de abajo.

Toda la atencion de Yugi fue atraida hacia su abuelo de forma que olvido totalmente lo anterior, comio bajo una amena charla con el anciano sobre el dia de ambos (con algunas acotaciones del felino que tragaba sin descanso) hasta que todo acabo y Yugi se levanto - dejame ayudarte a lavar los platos abuelo, seguro que estas...

No pudo continuar cuando un repentino malestar le lleno entero, gimio mientras escuchaba a las sombras chillar en su oido - ... _Que estas...?_

Tan repentinamente como llego ese malestar se fue y se encontro recostado en el sofa con un Marik mirandole sumamente preocupado - que carajos te paso!? No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma!!

Perdon... No era mi intencion preocuparles, las sombras se volvieron locas y me senti mal - murmuro Yugi algo mareado mientras se sentaba, cerca tambien se encontraba su abuelo pero el no era tan acosador como Marik para estar casi ahorcajadas encima suyo - ya estoy mejor, lo juro!

Si estas seguro... - asintio el anciano bastante serio y Yugi suspiro al verle la Llave del Milenio en el cuello, seguro que ya se estaba preparando para una guerra o lo que sea... Marik tambien parecia que despedazaria a alguien.

Dije que estoy bien, no es necesario hacer drama por un malestar esta bien? - tranquilizo Yugi con una sonrisa.

  
  


Todos asintieron aunque le siguieron manteniendo el ojo encima por el resto del dia, cuando no dio mas señales de malestar todos le dejaron en paz. Durmio sin problemas y al dia siguiente se acomodo para ir a clase - adios abuelito! Portate bien Marik! - grito al pie de las escaleras para ir a su clase.

Solo que no llego a salir por la puerta cuando todo se puso en negro, abrio los ojos y pudo ver que estaba en... Momento cuando llego el a un... Rio? Parecia estar en una especie de Rio y frente a el estaban Seto y otro chico parecido a el ambos con expresion de alivio - are...? Donde se supone que estoy...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!  
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	19. No lo Acepto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos mis amores! Como estan? Como se sienten?
> 
> Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras su cabeza latia dolorosamente, el sol arriba de el le incomodaba y cerro los ojos poniendo su mano sobre ellos para tapar la luz - al fin despiertas, mueve mocoso que no sou niñe para andarte cuidando y ya llevo bastante camino adelantado, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes

.... Callate amargado, me duelea cabeza... - gimio Yami mientras se acurrucaba mas en la grama - donde estamos...?

Estamos al borde del desierto, esquive el poblado de antes para no tener problemas con nadie y no nos estorbaran - respondio Seto con frialdad - estamos en la ultima zona, ese tesoro debe de estar aqui porque si

Tesoro....? - justo en ese momento la atontada mente de Yami recordo el juego y principalmente el monstruos que les habia atacado, se levanto asustado haciendo que Seto bufara - donde esta esa cosa!?

Sellada de nuevo, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ella de nuevo y Pegaso sacrifico su personaje por invocarle asi que el tambien esta fuera - informo el castaño aburrido - sigue el juego por el simple hecho de que el tesoro sigue perdido, pero solo es buscarlo y ya... No me han salido mas monstruos ni nada en todo el tiempo que llevas inconciente

Yami asintio y luego miro alrededor notando al instante que algo faltaba - .... No abras abandonado a Ryou en algun lugar verdad?

Que no recuerdas? El fue quien sello a Zork, seguro se le fue toda su magia y uso su vida en el proceso - dijo Seto sin ningun tipo de tacto.

Yami se quedo mortalmente quieto por unos minutos intentando procesar la informacion - ... M-Me estas diciendo q-que Ryou esta...?

Seto gruño con fastidio - Muerto, si eso es lo que sucede cuando tu personaje muere en un juego de rol de las sombras y como yo no pienso morir quiero terminar esto cuando antes

Yami se quedo alli, sintiendose horriblemente mal mientras pensaba en el peliblanco. Estaba seguro que fue por ellos que el chico habia terminado asi, conociendole se le abria ocurrido algo para salir bien parado... Pero estaban ellos, mejor... Estaba el estorbando y necesitando ser protegido, Ryou no tenia mucho margen de maniobra estando el en el medio.

Debemos hacer algo pedazo de bastardo malagradecido, Ryou no se pudo haber ido asi como asi - siseo Yami con la culpabilidad a flor de piel - debe haber una forma de recuperarle...

Pues te invito a hacer algo, pero tu solo yo tengo que salir de aqui - gruño Seto ya fastidiado por la conversa - no se ni cuanto tiempo real llevamos en este desastre y yo tengo obligaciones, tengo un hermano que si ha pasado mas de un dia debe estar muerto de estres!

.... Haz lo que quieras, yo buscare de traerle de nuevo, esto no se puede quedar asi - dijo Seto y enojados cada quien tomo un camino distinto.

* * *

Bakura despertaba pesadamente con el cuerpo doliendo como nunca, el imbesil que pensara que ser una parte del peor demonio de la historia era expectacular le daria una patada en la entrepierna... Ser parte de Zork significaba que de este liberarse volveria a ser parte de el, eso dolia como nada y le recordaba a Bakura que por mas que Ryou dijera lo que dijera el no era _nadie ni nada._

Algo parecido sucedia con Akefia y ni se diga lo que sucederia con los espiritus de Kul Eldna, de alli que Ryou evitara firmemente que Zork se liberara... Queria protegerlos, y bueno tambien estaba el asunto del mundo destruido pero Bakura sabia bien sus prioridades.

De pronto escucho una risita que le hizo recordar que no estaba solo - Te tardaste en despertar, es una lastima que quedaras inconciente fuera sido entretenido verte mientras tu Hikary consumia su alma para evitar que tu desaparecieras y que Zork fuera liberado en el juego para acabar con todos, estuviste a punto pero...

Bakura parpadeo mientras su algo embotada mente procesaba lo dicho por el otro, miro con temor la mesa y sintio algo romperse dentro cuando noto que _algo_ faltaba... No podia encontrar por ningun lugar la ficha del Mago Blanco y eso solo podia significar una cosa - esperaba que Zork acabara con este juego de una vez acabando con todas las fichas y yo reclamar los articulos del milenio al final pero bueno, no todo se puede tener en esta vida no?

El peliblanco ni siquiera respondio, todavia demasiado ocupado buscando desesperado la ficha de su Yadonushi y hundiendose en su silla cuando noto que no estaba... **Su Yadonushi no estaba** \- tenemos un juego que seguir, que tal si enviamos unos cuantos monstruos a terminar el trabajo de Zork...?

**"El Demonio mayor ha sido acabado por el valiente sacrificio del Mago, pero todavia quedan muchos desafios para los que quedan...."**

A Bakura ya no le importaba mucho este juego, su Yadonushi no estaba y en este punto le valia verga todo. Pero no necesito hacer nada, para sorpresa de ambos las sombras que les rodeaban parecieron alzarse y destrozar los monstruos que habia convocado el abversario de Bakura - que demonios...?

Las palabras del ser se cortaron cuando las sombras todavia alzadas y al parecer enojadas les empujaron de sus sillas ambos para tomar ellas el control del juego, Bakura se sento en el lugar donde cayo todavia sintiendo esa sensacion de vertigo y miro como las sombras se apropiaron de la mesa para comenzar a hacer cambios en el juego ellas mismas.

Ustedes no pueden hacer eso!! - chillo el ser enojado y volvio a ser empujado hacia el suelo sin piedad, que estaban haciendo las sombras... Solo ellas lo sabian.

* * *

  
Que demonios...? - murmuro Seto al mirar hacia arriba, derrepente todo se habia hecho oscuro y gris en la ultima zona... La zona del desierto y eso no le gustaba.

De pronto sintio una energia que le envio volando varios metros hacia atras y gruño esperando ver monstruos que le estorbaran, solo para sorprenderse (y asustarse ligeramente aunque no lo abmitiria) al ver como se formaba una especie de samurai hecho de sombras.

 **"Por aqui no pasas!!" -** Siseo la criatura y sonaba sumamente furiosa - **"Solo dejare pasar a los compañeros de un Mago por aqui! Solo un Mago puede reclamar el tesoro que protejo!"**

Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma - dijo Seto enojado y fastidiado - de verdad me tienen que estar jodiendo, solo quiero salir de aqui!

Y aunque Seto lo intento no pudo hacer nada para continuar, asi que con su tracero bien pateado no tuvo de otra mas que regresarse por donde vino para ver si lograba dar con Yami de nuevo. Le miro sentado bajo un arbol enfurruñado y se sento junto a el casi con el mismo aspecto - que haces aqui? Ya te hacia con el tesoro bastardo

..... Necesitamos a un jodido mago - informo Seto de mal humor - conseguiste algo...?

Ademas de perderme nada - respondio Yami en el mismo tono odioso - quiero ayudar a Ryou a volver...

Y ahora necesitamos que vuelva, asi que mueve esas nalgas que necesitamos algo para revivir a un personaje o espero que te guste ser un Doma Bestias porque nos quedaremos aqui para siempre - Seto suspiro hasta que de pronto abrio los ojos con una idea - ... O podemos traer a un mago aqui, uno que no este muerto y terminar con esto...

.... Todavias seguire buscando regresar a Ryou, debe haber una forma para hacerlo - murmuro Yami no muy seguro.

Y ese fue inicio del viaje para buscar que carajos hacer, viaje que les llevo hacia el poblado que habian sorteado anteriormente. Ahora sin nada que hacer se encontraron vagando por dicho pueblo aburridos - creo que me acostumbrare a estas ropas...

No seas pendejo, tengo que volver - gruño Seto frustrado.

Yami iba a hablar cuando de pronto choco contra un anciano enviandole al suelo, horrorizado busco levantarle aun sabiendo que ni siqueira era real - perdon!

No se preocupe joven, estos viejos huesos aun pueden con algo de abuso - bromeo el anciano sonriente mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Yami - veo que estan perdidos en su viaje, quizas pueda ayudarlos...

Sin mucho mas que hacer Yami asintio - estamos buscando la forma de recuperar al mago de nuestro grupo...

O traer a un mago que conozco - agrego Seto mirando feo al tricolor.

El anciano parecio pensarlo un poco antes de asentirles - vengan conmigo, se de un lugar que pueden ayudarles

Caminaron siguiendo al anciano hasta que llegaron a algo parecido a un templo - aqui estamos, este es el Templo de los Magos... Si hay una forma de conseguir lo que buscan ellos lo sabran...

Muchas gracias - agradecio Yami suspirando al ver a Seto pasar de largo hacia el templo.

Sin ningun respeto Seto abrio las puertas y entro como pedro por su casa - necesito informacion, alguien podria decirme como...?

Perdonen a mi compañero, tiene problemas de personalidad - dijo el tricolor nervioso a los ancianitos que llenaban el sitio, no eran muchos pero Yami temia ofenderles y que les mandaran al demonio.

No se preocupe, hemos tenido algunas visitas como el - comento el que parecia ser el jefe (o el mas ancianito mejor dicho) - que era lo que necesitaban jovenes?

Yami se adelanto al ver las intenciones de Seto de decir algo - Nuestro compañero, un mago de alto nivel se sacrifico por salvarnos y quiero saber si hay forma de recuperarlo

O traer un Mago que esta vivito y coleando a nuestro viaje - agrego Seto mirando feo a Yami pora insistencia.

.... Umm... Para revivir a un Mago es necesario otro Mago de alto nivel, si el alma del Mago fallecido esta en condiciones de venir de nuevo a este mundo entonces podra hacerlo - respondio el viejo haciendo aparecer un pequeño pergamino que entrego a Yami - deben traerlo de vuelta en esta misma aventura o perderan su alma para siempre

Yami asintio aunque se sintio frustrado al necesitar ayuda - ahora traer a un mago a su aventura no es tan dificil, aqui tienen las instrucciones...

Esta vez fue Seto el que tomo los pergaminos y sin despedirse siquiera busco su camino hacia la puerta - muchas gracias! - chillo Yami buscando alcanzar al amargado.

* * *

_Rato despues..._

  
Y bueno.... Esa es la historia de porque te tragimos aqui - murmuro Yami nervioso al pobre tricolor que aun parecia perdido.

......... Te creo, eso suena como el Seto Kaiba que conozco - asintio Yugi con una sonrisa mientras se miraba a si mismo, alli estaba en el traje de Mago Amatista y en un juego de las sombras... Nada extraño a decir verdad - y que quieren que haga?

Que nos hagas pasar a donde esta el tesoro - gruño Seto antes de que Yami hablara.

Primero tienes que recuperar el Alma de Ryou! - dijo Yami mirando de forma asesina al castaño - la sacrifico por defendernos!

.... Dijiste Ryou? - pregunto Yugi con el ceño fruncido - peliblanco, con espiritud algo locos y la sortija del milenio?

Exacto! - asintio Yami desesperado.

Dame lo que conseguiste, me explicas en el camino que le sucedio - con eso ambos tricolores siguieron su camino ignorando a Seto que gruñia molesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto fue todo...!! :3
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	20. Haciendo Enojar a un Dios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos mia lectores!  
> Bienvenidos a este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yugi en toda su vida habia hecho muchas cosas extrañas y posiblemente peligrosas, pero no creia que ninguna se comparaba con lo que estaba a punto de hacer....

**"Tienes que sacar su Alma de las garras de Anubis, todavia no es tiempo de que la tenga"**

**"Debes hacerlo lucesita, regresa su Alma lo mas pronto posible"**

_Y eso no haria enojar a Anubis....?_ \- pregunto el pequeño tricolor nervioso, no creia que seria muy bueno para la salud hacer enojar a un dios... Pero como una parte de el esperaba las sombras no respondieron y el no tenia de otra mas que hacer lo que decian.

Porque lo haria? Porque entre hacer enojar a un dios y hacer enojar a las sombras preferia mil veces al dios, las sombras eran una fuerza por encima de los dioses. Los dioses eran regentes (casi, casi como el espiritud demoniaco que acompañaba a Ryou solo que con un poco mas de poder) de ciertas fuerzas, pero a la hora de la verdad las sombras y las fuerzas estaban por encima de ellos.

Asi que aqui iba, a arrebatarle un alma que posiblemente estaba cuidando celosamente a un dios - crees que si puedas regresarlo...? - pregunto Yami de pronto haciendole salir de sus pensamientos.

Umm... Posiblemente, aunque seria mejor teniendo a los espiritus de la sortija aqui para ayudarme a sacarla del mundo de los muertos - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa, no le diria al chico que parecia al borde del ataque que esto podria ser tan peligroso como inutil - tu ten fe! Regresaremos a Ryou antes que...

Antes que me haga viejo porfavor, esto es una perdida de tiempo - gruño Seto fastidiado - deberiamos ir a terminar con esto

Ryou tambien es mi amigo, asi que no es una perdida de tiempo regresarlo - regaño Yugi de brazos cruzados - tenemos que aprovechar que en este mundo de juego creado por las sombras soy un Mago Lv. 99, en el mundo real esto seria imposible

Entonces muevete hazme el favor - siseo el castaño cruzandose de brazos para sentarse en su lugar.

Yugi suspiro preguntandose cuando Seto dejaria de ser tan amargado - _primero Anubis viene y nos regresa de buena gana el Alma de Ryou antes que Seto deje de ser amargado_ \- penso con diversion antes de enseriarse, miro con atencion el pentagrama magico para asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto.

Asintio para si mismo antes de pararse en su lugar arriba del pentagrama y comenzar a darle energia al hechizo, mientras Yami miraba atento por todo lo que sucedia. Curioso miro como el pentagrama comenzo a brillar de un color morado intenso, el brillo comenzaba a hacerse mas intenso mientras Yugi parecia aplicar mas energia en la cosa.

Hasta que de pronto al pentagrama le aparecio un especie de Petroglifo encima y segudos despues todos tuvieron que alejarse al ver como la zona se incendiaba con un fuego color azul oscuro - como lo sospechaba, Anubis no quiere que un Alma humana que ha pasado 500 años deambulando por el mundo regrese... Ryou siempre me ha dicho que la mayoria de los dioses son de mente estrecha, principalmente Anubis que dice que un alma humana no debe de permanecer mas de 100 años viviendo

Ohh... - exclamo Yami decaido mientras miraba el fuego extinguirse.

Pero no te desanimes! Seguire intentando hasta que Anubis se aburra de luchar conmigo... O venga a darme un coscorron, lo que suceda primero - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Volvieron a hacer el pentagrama en otro lugar y reiniciaron el hechizo... Con los mismos resultados tristemente, despues de 5 intentos tanto Yami como Yugi estaban sentados, agotados y deprimidos por su fracaso - ahora si podemos irnos?

Danos un intento mas Seto, de verdad que te pones insoportable - gruño Yugi, la insistencia del castaño por continuar y el constante fracaso le tenian sin paciencia. Despues de un descanso Yugi se levanto para un nuevo intento, iba a agacharse para hacer el pentagrama de nuevo cuando se detuvo al escuchar el susurro suave de las sombras.

**"Te ayudamos con el hueso duro de Anubis...?"**

Yugi se encogio de hombros mientras en el suelo aparecia el pentagrama por accion de las sombras, solo que esta vez era de color negro y brillaba con una energia pesada. El tricolor se agacho y comenzo darle de su propia energia al pentagrama haciendole mas poderoso aun de lo que ya era, el pentagrama se iluminaba increiblemente y de nuevo aparecio aquel petroglifo que buscaba destruir el hechizo.... Solo que esta vez el Pentagrama continuo brillando hasta que la aparicion parecio derretirse en la tierra.

Todos tuvieron que alejarse cuando de pronto la energia exploto y una bruma negra cubrio el lugar, tosiendo y manoteando para alejar el humo que quedo atras. Saltaron de sus lugares cuando la bruma se disperso y vieron a la figura vestida de blanco tirada en lo que quedaba del pentagrama que desaparecia - Ryou!

Yami levanto en sus brazos al Hikary inconciente mientras Yugi se arrodillaba frente suyo, ambos preocupados porque parecia que habia pasado poras garras de un animal, en brazos piernas y lo que se podia ver de la piel habian cortaduras bastante desagradables - sostenle alli, voy a curarle al menos un poco - murmuro Yugi mientras ponia sus manos en el pecho del peliblanco.

Duro unos minutos en eso mientras Yami simplemente miraba preocupado, hasta que los ojos marrones se abrieron con lentitud - Ryou...? Como te sientes?

Has escuchado el dicho que dice... "No puedo ni con mi Alma", pues lo estoy comprendiendo ahora - Yami sonrio un poco... Al parecer no habia sido afectado el sentido del humor del peliblanco - es enserio, me siento de la fatal y... Quiero a mis chicos

El peliblanco medio giro la cabeza y noto al otro tricolor que le miraba atento - ... Y de donde te salio otro hermano Yami?

.... No me digas que no te acuerdas de mi? - pregunto Yugi con mala cara.

Tengo muy mala memoria, un cuerpo esta hecho para retener cierto tiempo de vida util... Yo ya lo sobrepase hace tiempo y no recuerdo mucho mas que unos pocos años atras, o lo mas relevante que ocurra en mi vida - explico Ryou con cansancio - seguro si pienso bien me recuerde de ti, pero ahora mismo me duele hasta el alma y no quiero pensar...

.... Siempre juegas conmigo via online - disculparan a Yugi pero estaba realmente ofendido.

Ohhh!! Ya recorde cosita adorable, eres el que enseñe magia y todo eso... Me vas a disculpar pero se me olvido tu aspecto - Ryou suspiro y por un segundo parecio que volveria a quedar inconciente para preocupacion de sus compañeros, pero volvio a abrir los ojos con lentitud - ustedes van a tener que protegerme, un monstruo sopla en mi direccion y vuelvo con el idiota de Anubis, de verdad que no quiero volver a verle en muchos años mas

Yugi sonrio suavemente y todos recordaron que estaban con el amargado cuando este gruño en su direccion - ya lo tienen, asi que podemos salir de aqui?

Casi, casi que me arrepiento de no dejar que fuera masticado por Zork un ratito - murmuro Ryou con un puchero.

Vamos de una vez antes de que a Seto le de una ulcera por la ira - dijo Yami levantandose con el Hikary entre sus brazos.

Ryou parpadeo mientras se acomodaba en brazos de Yami - Juro que me dare una cura de sueño, me van a disculpar pero les dejare a Bakura por un rato y si destruye el mundo no se preocupen que le acomodare en cuanto regrese

A Malik seguro que no le gusta la idea pero no le queda de otra mas que aguantarse - bromeo Yami divertido.

* * *

  
Bien... Si Bakura no habia sentido lo que era el alivio extremo y la desesperacion hasta ahora pues... Ahora si sabia lo que se sentia, ver la ficha de su Hikary de pronto aparecer (rota y que parecia a punto de desmoronarse) le tenia en una expecie de extasis expectacular.

Tan expectacular se sentia que ignoraba como, del otro lado de la mesa, su anterior abversario chillaba enojado por lo que se veia. Lo peor era que poco podian hacer cualquiera de los dos, las sombras les habian sacado del juego y ahora no les quedaba de otra mas que esperar su pronto desenlace por lo que se veia.

Esto no se va a quedar asi - siseo su abversario furioso.

Por supuesto que no, te voy a hacer pagar por todo el sufrimiento por el que mi Yadonushi a pasado, ya tengo el alma de Pegaso en mi poder y toca la tuya - siseo Bakura todavia mirando la mesa, especificamente la ficha de su Hikary.

El otro bufo burlon - veremos si llegas a ponerme una mano encima

* * *

Porque tienes las muñecas tam detrozadas? - pregunto Yami mirando la extremidad del peliblanco.

Porque Anubis tuvo las pelotas de encadenarme junto suyo para que no me fuera, las sombras y Yugi me jalaron hasta romperlas... Si fue doloroso, aunque como no es un cuerpo real no es que me arrancarian el brazo, pero si se sintio como tal - respondio Ryou todavia entre los brazos de Yami - y ustedes ya se conocen o algo...? Momento no he preguntado como llego Yugi a este lugar

Bueno de conocernos no, Seto fue el que dijo para traerlo - dijo Yami mirando al tricolor a su lado - por las prisas ni siquiera nos hemos presentado como tal

Pueden hacerlo, ya no esta Pegaso para que sea un peligro tomarnos nuestro... - un gruño detuvo las palabras del peliblanco.

Y como era obvio fue el amargado - En el mundo real pueden amarse y hablar, ahora solo quiero salir de aqui

Ryou miro lo mas feo que su estado le permia al castaño - Yugi, tu que le conoces de mas tiempo.... Nunca te han dado ganas de lanzarlo por un precipio y fingir demencia?

Tengo un amigo que algun dia lo hara, te juro que se vengara en nombre de todos los que han sido maltratados por el - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ya estaban de nuevo en el desierto y de pronto aquella aparicion de sombras se materializo frente a ellos, los miro a todos, principalmente a los dos Hikarys hasta que se arrodillo - **"Bienvenidos jovenes Hikary's, esto les pertenece"**

El espectro samurai extendio la mano y comenzo a elevarse de la arena el cofre que protegia el tesoro, Yugi se agacho para abrirlo y sonrio al ver los articulos del milenio dentro.... Habian ganado - chicos! Ya los tenemos!

Exelente - Seto parecia visiblemente aliviado al ver como todo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Ryou extendio sus manos y al instante la sortija fue regresada a el - esto es todo gracias a los dioses...

Si, supongo que este es el adios - murmuro Yugi algo deprimido al ver como su figura comenzaba a desaparecer.

Donde estas? Nuestra proxima parada podria ser en tu casa - dijo Ryou aunque Yami parecia querer preguntar lo mismo.

Japon, Ciudad Domino, busquen la tienda de juegos KameGame - respondio el tricolor antes de desaparecer y a los demas les paso lo mismo segundos despues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui llegue!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	21. Historia de un Hikary (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos! Como se encuentran?
> 
> Espero que se encuentren bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami abria los ojos pesadamente al tiempo que se sentaba, miro el techo blanco y gimio preguntandose donde estaba - .....Ami! Yami! Joder responde! - escucho a lo lejos y casi como si estuviera debajo del agua.

... Malik? - murmuro atontado.

Joder que si! Llevas mas de una semana inconciente en ese puto juego y yo estaba que me arrancaba el cabello del estres! - chillo Malik alterado.

Pues estoy bien, me preocupa mas Ryou - dijo el tricolor sentandose para ver bien donde estaba.

En diagonal a el podia ver al peliblanco costado en un sofa todavia inconciente, en otra cama un poco mas lejos estaba Seto y Pegaso estaba tirado en la alfombra sin demasiado cuidado - donde estamos?

En la casa del castaño ese, su hermano vino dos dias despues de que entraron en el juego y parecio entender sin que le dijera nada lo que sucedia - explico Malik con un puchero - les trajo a todos a su mansion para que estuvieran seguros, esto es horrible... Se suponia que esto de los Yami no Game's eran secretos, ahora cualquier idiota parece saber iniciar un juego!

... Porque se trajeron a Pegaso tambien? - pregunto Yami con una mueca de desagrado y sin prestarle ningun tipo de atencion real a lo que Malik estaba hablando.

Porque todos estaban en el mismo juego y seria algo peligroso separar sus cuerpos, creeme queria tirarle por cualquier lugar incomodo que encontrara - respondio Malik con mala cara - me vas a decir exactamente que paso y juro que voy a meterte en algun lugar donde nadie pueda volver a molestarte!

Yami rodo los ojos pir lo dicho - Deja el drama Malik, Ryou me enseñara a defenderme y no tendras que andar tan tenso todo el tiempo... Ademas tenemos que buscar a alguien

Si, debemos ir por tus padres y hermano... Si estan aqui significa que vencieron a Pegaso y sus almas deberian de regresar, ellos podran resolver todo esto - aseguro Malik levantandose - es mas, deberiamos ir de una vez

**"Mas te vale que no escuches al guardian..."**

**"A penas te estamos perdonando por dejarnos, quedate con los Hikary's..."**

**"Ademas tu familia sigue con nosotros, hasta que Zork y su sirviente no sean detruidos ellos no regresaran"**

Yami parpadeo, que habia sido eso? - no creo que debamos irnos asi Malik, vamos a esperar que los demas despierten

Yo ya estoy despierto, pero queria ver si me abandonabas para patearte - dijo Ryou de pronto llamando su atencion - estoy muy orgulloso de que estes aprendiendo a no escuchar a tu nana

Voy a asesinarte si echaste a perder a mi protegido - gruño Malik de mal humor.

Yami mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ir a ver al inmobil peliblano con preocupacion - ... Como te sientes?

Mi alma tan destrozada como la viste, Bakura y Akefia estan buscando jalarme para que me acurruque en mi sala del alma hasta que me mejore - respondio Ryou con suavidad mientras se sentaba - no puedo ahora, no cuando hay cosas por hacer

... Deberias dejar a Bakura como dijiste... - murmuro Yami preocupado.

Ahora les dejo a cargo, Malik toma el ojo de Pegaso - pidio Ryou mirando atentamente al rubio.

Que!? - pregunto Malik asqueado ante la idea de tener que sacarle la cosa al tipo - porque no lo haces tu que tienes seres que han hecho cosas peores contigo!?

Yo no pienso hacerlo, eso que te quede claro - gruño el Hikary con fastidio - y dudo mucho que quieres que Yami lo haga verdad?

La ceja de Malik temblo, al parecer no tenia de otra. Asi que sintiendo un asco total se acerco al hombre con lentitud, iba por la mitad cuando el cuerpo del hombre comenzo a moverse ligeramente haciendo a todos tensarse - esto es imposible... Kura me aseguro que el alna de Pegaso esta en las sombras - dijo Ryou con el ceño fruncido.

Yami miro nervioso como el cuerpo del peliplateado se movia hasta medio sentarse con la cabeza todavia en el suelo, Ryou a su lado tuvo que hacer fuerzas (que de hecho no tenia) para que Bakura y Akefia no salieran de la sortija.

 _Yadonushi, hazme el favor de entrar que tu alma no esta en condiciones de nada!_ \- siseo Bakura enojado y sin querer meterlo de forma brusca para no lastimar mas su alma.

Pero la verdad sea dicha, Ryou queria proteger lo maximo posible a sus chicos asi que aprovecharia que Bakura tenia dudas de tomar el control a la fuerza para ver que sucedia - ustedes podran haberme ganado en el Yami no Game, pero me asegurare de que no vuelvan a entorpecer mis planes

La energia comenzo a rodear de forma violenta a figura de Pegaso y su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar indicandole a Ryou que ese ya no era la persona que tantos problemas les causo, Malik gruño erizado hacia el ser pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa el ser cargo un potente hechizo que arrojo a Ryou y Yami.

El peliblanco hizo una mueca, no iba a lograr conjurar nada que pudiera defenderles y Yami aun no sabia usar magia en su cuerpo real. Bakura y Akefia gritaban en su cabeza que no fuera tan idiota, pero aun asi atrajo a Yami hacia si para que si esto iba a matar a alguien que fuera a el que tenia mas tiempo viviendo del que deberia. Ambos cerraron los ojos y pudieron escuchar la voz enojada de las sombras sisear a su alrededor...

" **No dejaremos que Aknadin les haga daño!** "

* * *

Yami esperaba jamas volver a recibir uno de esos, se aseguraria de ser el mejor de los magos para que nadie pudiera tocarle de nuevo - _joder... Esa mierda si dolio_ \- gimio mientras abria los ojos pesadamente.

Solo para pardear al notar que estaba en... Las sombras? - _no me digas que estoy en otro jodido juego_ \- se quejo en su mente con fastidio.

**"Estas bien...?"**

.... Ehh... Y quien habla...? - pregunto a la nada con algo de nerviosismo.

**"Jejeje somos tus amigas!"**

**"Aunque nos olvidaste y dejaste de jugar con nosotras, pero no te preocupes! Ya te perdonamos al haber recuperado a uno de nuestros Hikary's"**

Y por nosotras te refieres a...? - Yami no queria creer que la voz que escuchaba eran de hecho las llamadas "Sombras" de las que tanto hablaban todos ultimamente.

**"Somos la fuerza mas poderosa que hay en el planeta!"**

**"Manejamos la luz"**

**"Y tambien la oscuridad!"**

**"Ni los dioses pueden tocarnos, aunque si nos aburrimos"**

**"Y no nos agrada Zork, es oscuridad venenosa y queremos sacarlo de nuestro Reino"**

Tantas voces chillonas juntas hablando a la vez y rapidamente tenian algo mareado al tricolor, aunque si estaba captando de donde iba esto - ese tipo nos estaba lanzando un hechizo, Ryou y yo estamos bien...?

**"Nosotros les protegimos!"**

**"Y tenemos que mostrarte algo"**

Frente a la mirada de Yami todo comenzo a cambiar hasta que parecia estar en un desierto... O bueno, ma especificamente le parecia que era la ciuda de Luxor en Egipto... Aunque estaba un poco (Bastante) mas antigua de lo que recordaba. Las personas pasaban de un lado a otro en el centro comercial y Yami se preguntaba que era lo que las sombras querian mostrarle - papa! Mama y Amane estan en el Hotel, porque tuvimos que salir...? Hace calor!

Estoy en el trabajo hijo, tengo que ir a entregar estos papeles y luego si podemos regresar al hotel - dijo un hombre, de cabellos negros y ojos verdosos - quieres agua? Podria conseguirte agua fresca para que pases el calor un poco

Aunque lo que tenia la atencion total de Yami era el mini-Ryou que hacia pucheros sin soltar la mano del mayor - vamos rapido, quiero volver con mama y Amane - era algo mas que sorprendente, bueno no deberia serlo tanto... Ryou debio haber sido pequeño alguna vez no? No es que Ryou fuera muy grande que se diga actualmente, cualquiera que le viera a simple vista pensaria que el chico tiene 14 o 15 años... Pero aqui no parecia tener mas de 10!

Vale Ryou, disculpa por haberte traido - dijo el mayor.

Caminaron y Yami les siguio por pura curiosidad, llegaron a lo que se reconocio como un museo donde el mayor se detuvo en la entrada y sento al mas pequeño en un banco que encontro por alli - voy a mi oficina a dejar esto y regreso, no te muevas de aqui vale?

El menor asintio y quedo solo alli, seguramente aburrido por como sus pies se balanseaban de adelante hacia atras. Todo era normal hasta que Yami noto como la mirada del niño se vacio repentinamente y se quedo mortalmente quieto en su lugar, luego el pequeño se levanto y comenzo a caminar hacia quien sabe donde para preocupacion de Yami que le siguio.

Dos hombres vestidos como si fueran del antiguo egipto parecian estarle esperando y Yami intento que no tomaran al chico cuando cayo inconciente, justo en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que no era fisico... No podia tocar nada, todo lo transpasaba como si no existiera.

" **Esto es un recuerdo, nada de lo que hagas podra cambiar algo de lo que paso..."**

Aunque eso no evito que Yami deseara evitarlo, tristemente tuvo que aguantarse todo y seguir a los hombres que llevaban al pequeño inconciente... Momento, el reconocia ese templo. Asi como tambien podia reconocer a Malik alli de pie en la entrada, miro como el rubio reconocio a los hombres y gruño enojado al verles al niño en brazos - Shadi esta vez si se paso de la raya... Shadi!!

El rubio entro al templo y Yami por fin pudo conocer al hombre que le habia generado tanta curiosidad hacia tiempo, lo que mas le llamo la atencion fueron los ojos vacios y extraños del tipo - Shadi!! Como se te va a ocurrir darle un niño a la sortija!?

Es el Alma mas pura que ha nacido en milenios, es mejor tomarla ahora antes de que la vida la manche - dijo el hombre con el turbante bastante tranquilo.

Le vas a un poner un objeto maldito a un niño, sin mencionar el demonio que encierra y todos los espiritus oscuros - recordo Malik de mal humor.

Has visto las sortija? Esta demasiado inquieta, temo que si no hago algo pronto desastres ocurran - Yami miro la direccion señalada por el hombre y miro comovla sortija se sacudia violentamente de su prision en la pared cargada de petroglifos.

Justo en ese momento Ryou comensar a despertar y como era obvio asustarse por la situacion - d-donde estoy?

Sabes que? Al final haras lo que quieras, pero yo no voy a participar es esto - con eso Malik se fue y Yami quiso ahorcarle, bien pudo ayudar un poco mas al aterrorizado niño.

 _Con razon Ryou le habla feo y el no tiene moral de decir nada_ \- se dijo Yami con mala cara.

Shadi se giro hacia el menor que parecia al borde de un ataque nervioso con algo que Yami dedujo era otro de esos articulos problematicos, era una balanza que brillo intensamente por unos segundos frente al pequeño asustado - p-porfavor... Papa y Mama d-deben estar p-preocupados...

Piensa que estas haciendo esto por ellos, el mal que se encuentra aqui no debe ser liberado - dijo Shadi con expresion neutral.

A este punto Yami le daba toda la razon a los espiritus de la sortija de asesinar al tipo, miro enojado y sin poder hacer mucho como Shadi tomaba con desagrado la sortija de la pared y pasaba el cordon por el cuello del menor, al instante la sortija se tranquilizo aunque a Yami no le gustaba nada de esto - esperemos que con tu alma se apacigue un poco la oscuridad de aqui dentro..

Que c-cosa esta...? - un grito del niño interrumpio sus palabras y Yami hizo una mueca ver los cinco colgantes enterarse en el pecho del chico derrepente.

Yami fruncio el ceño al ver como Shadi tomaba la mano del niño herido y llorando para arrastrarlo hacia la pared donde anteriormente habia estado la sortija, Yami pudo reconocerla como la pared destrozada que habia visto con anterioridad. Sorprendido miro como Shadi puso al niño que intentaba escapar contra la pared y le enpujo contra ella, mas sorprendido aun miro como Ryou atravezo la pared y esta se ilumino poderosamente por unos segundos... Luego todo a su alrededor se volvio negro para su preocupacion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Hasta que les trajo este cap!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	22. Historia de un Hikary II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos mis amores! Como tan? Como se sienten?
> 
> Espero que bien y con ganas de leer esta nueva locura que les traigo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Todo estaban oscuro y lugubre, Yami estaba bastante preocupado lo que sucedía con el niño - shif Shif...H-Hola...? - escucho de pronto el mumullo infantil y asustado en un voz que reconocia asi que fue corriendo hacia ella en medio de la oscuridad.

Alli estaba Ryou arrodillado, llorando y aterrorizado. Algo normal considerando que era un niño solo, herido y en medio de esta oscuridad - p-porfavor...

Parecio que su vocesita asustada desperto algo en la oscuridad, porque comenzaron a aparecer luces moradas que chirriaban de forma horrible, Ryou se acurruco sobre si mismo asustado mientras las luces asechaban a su alrededor. De pronto una paso rozando la piel del niño que gimio y Yami gruño al ver la zona quemada - se me quitan todos! - ordeno una voz tenebrosa que a Yami se le hizo familiar.

De entre la oscuridad comenzaba a aparecer el peliblanco demoniaco y algo le dijo a Yami que si el Bakura actual no era muy bueno que digamos, este era mil veces peor... Debia ser la forma burlona y maliciosa con la que miraba el niño - pero mira la cosa patetica que nos lanzaron ahora, este mundo se esta acabando si los humanos producen crias asi de debiles - gruño Bakura con malicia mientras lanzaba sin mucho cuidado la cara del menor para verlo.

Shif~ t-tu podrias a-ayudarme a s-salir...? Quiero a-a mama y a m-mi h-hermanita... - dijo Ryou en voz baja y suave, no parecia demasiado asustado por el demonio frente suyo, mas asustado parecia por la situacion en si.

.... No te doy miedo? - pregunto el demonio agachado mientras miraba al menor con el ceño fruncido.

P-Porque me d-daria miedo? El h-hombre de f-tuera si asusta... - respondio el menor con ojos inocentones.

Hablas de Shadi? Se supone que el es el bueno, lo malo esta aqui atras - gruño el mas grande como si fuera obvio.

P-Pero yo no s-soy malo... Mama d-dice que soy un n-niño bueno y mama n-no miente, tu eres m-malo? - pregunto Ryou mirando con curiosidad todo y luego gimio haciendo que el demonio le mirara con una ceja arqueada - e-esto duele mucho...

Ohh ya entendi, el muy idiota todavia tiene la estupida idea de que yo como almas o algo tan ridiculo como eso no? - bufo el mas grande con expresion divertida - es una lastima que te haya lanzado en este lugar creyendo eso, yo voy a seguir jodiendo porque ya estoy arto de estar aqui encerrado

Ryou le dio una pequeña sonrisa acuosa que parecio descolocar al mayor - .... P-Podrias ayudarme a s-salir? Seguro M-Mama es muy feliz y te da p-pastel, es m-muy sabroso! Promesa!

El demonio le sonrio con maldad - Crees que si pudiera salir ya no lo fuera hecho? Dejame tener el placer de decirte que aqui nos vamos a quedar todos por la eternidad, espero que te guste la oscuridad mocoso porque solo eso veras de ahora en adelante

Con eso el demonio desparecio dejando al pequeño alli solo, Yami quiso poder ir a consolarle al menos un poquito, se veia tan solo y triste... Esperaba honestamente que esto acabara pronto, poco sabia que esto no habia hecho mas que comenzar.

* * *

_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya?_ \- se preguntó Yami mirando con aburrimiento la oscuridad, aqui no habia forma de saber la continuidad del tiempo... Solo habia oscuridad y Yami se preguntaba como es que ese niño todavia parecia estar cuerdo, el mismo estaba que se volvia loco de tanta oscuridad.

Para colmo el demonio parecia haberse esfumado de alli y Ryou habia quedado tristemente solo, lo unico bueno era que en algun punto del camino los colgantes de al sortija habian salido de su cuerpo y ahora solo colgaba sin vida del cuello del menor (ya habia aprendido la leccion de que tenia que vivir con la cosa, a penas intentaba quitarla esta volvia a enterrarse y Yami dudaba mucho que el niño fuera masoquita).

A veces veia a Ryou mirar la linea de petroglifos que brillaban en la oscuridad en dorado, gemelos de los que habian estado en la pared que habia atravesado para entrar a este lugar. Seguro se preguntaba como hacer para salir de alli y Yami no lo culpaba, el mismo ya estaba arto de oscuridad y sabia que esto era un recuerdo.

Miro como el niño suspiro con ojos apagados y se giro para caminar en la oscuridad, de vez en cuando podian verse aquellas luces moradas que se acercaban al pequeño y le quemaban por el roce..... Y el tiempo siguio pasando de la misma forma.

* * *

Miro a Ryou andar con semblante deprimido, si antes no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado ahora menos. Se sentian como siglos honestamente y sin nada mas que oscuridad para ver.... Yami ahora si entendia varias fraces que le habian escuchado a Ryou en todo lo que le conocia.

_"Detesto estar en la oscuridad solo"_

Como no hacerlo, esta situacion volveria loco a cualquiera - Tsk! A mi no me hablas asi mocoso descarado!

La mirada de Ryou se animo un poco y Yami supo que algo de esperanza entraria en el niño, principalmente porque reconocia la voz que gruño enojada esa frace - h-hola...? - tartamudeo Ryou de forma ronca, despues de tanto tiempo de no hablar era increible que pudiera hacerlo.

Umm... - y alli estaba Akefia, despues de una leve carrera Ryou habia logrado seguir la voz del moreno hasta que llego a el - y tu eres...?

Ryou no contesto, simplemente corrio hacia el y no le importaba que no le conociera... Se lanzo a su regazo y se acurruco contra suyo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus ropas - shif~ ya no estoy solito...

... Are? Quien se supone que eres tu niño y como llegaste aqui? - pregunto de nuevo el moreno con el ceño funcido mientras sentia al menor aferrarse contra suyo.

El niño no respondio, simplemente se quedo alli aferrado y el moreno no tuvo de otra mas que acomodarse a dejar que el otro llorara - ya te cansaste? - pregunto algo brusco el mayor.

........ - Ryou no respondio, simplemente se quedo alli aferrado y le miro con grandes ojos acuosos - p-porfavor quedate c-conmigo....

No es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer, estoy aqui encerrado y como podras ver es muy interezante el paisaje - notese el sarcasmo - ahora responde, que haces tu aqui?

Ryou hipo un poco antes de responder - Un hombre horrible me empujo y ahora no se como salir

Ohh... - la cara de Akefia parecio llenarse de tristeza - entonces te metieron aqui con nosotros no? Es una pena, Shadi deberia saber que esto es hasta inutil... La sortija solo estaba buscando a su portador y no estaba inquieta por accion del fragmento de Zork, he notado que la llevas... Seguro tu eres el portador que escogio pero contigo aqui estamos jodidos...

Tuvo razon aquella persona y es imposible salir? - pregunto el niño con una mirada triste.

Ese sello lo hizo una persona muy poderosa, y muy estupida tambien - lo ultimo lo gruñocon una mirada odiosa - mejor hablemos de otras cosas.... Como te llamas?

Ryou Bakura - respondio el niño con una sonrisa tierna - serias mi amigo? Estoy muy solito...

.... Te han dicho que esos ojos son un arma? - y Yami tenia que abmitir que tenia razon, esa miradita infantil era demasiado linda - yo soy Akefia... Y supongo que te quedaras conmigo no? No veo ganas de que sueltes ese agarre de hierro donde me tienes

.... No quiero estar solo de nuevo - murmuro Ryou todavia aferrado a las ropas del mayor.

Akefia suspiro y comenzo a pasar sus dedos por los largos mechones blancos mirandoles con curiosidad - eres la primera persona que veo fuera de mi familia que tiene los cabellos blancos...

Mami tambien los tiene, siempre me han molestado por ello y ella siempre me dice que los que tienen cabellos blancos tienen espiritus mas fuertes! - dijo Ryou sonriente.

Akefia sonrio de forma socarrona - Y no sabes la razon que tuvo, sabes mocoso? Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien!

* * *

Yami suspiro mientras miraba a los dos peliblancos andar por la oscuridad, sinceramente necesitaban meterles con urgencia un calendario o reloj a este lugar - que son esas? - escucho preguntar a Ryou de pronto señalando las luces moradas nervioso.

Los espiritud de mi familia, no intentes hablar con ellos que no tienen mucha conciencia - respondio Akefia con una mirada triste - sus almas estan mezcladas y destrozadas en una sola bola de energia... A veces se separan intentado ser alguien pero todas las partes de sus almas estan demasiado hechas mierda para que lo logren... Intento hablar con ellos para ver si logro algo pero...

Ohh... - Ryou miro la luz todavia von algo de nerviosismo, pero tambien con un toque de tristeza y curiosidad - .... Quisiera ayudarlos, tu eres mi amigo y si es tu familia quisiera ayudarte... Si ha Mama o hermanita le fuera ocurrido algo malo me gustaria que me ayudaran

Te han dicho que eres demasiado adorable? - dijo Akefia con una sonrisa mientras despeinaba los mechones blancos.

Oye... Y otra pregunta... Tu no sabes quien es el otro peliblanco? - pregunto Ryou recordando aquel ser que habia visto en cuanto entro a este lugar - ... Se parecia a mi un poco...

... Otro? Aqui no hay otra persona como tal a parte de tu y yo - respondio Akefia confundido y pensativo.

Ryou parpadeo - Pero... Cuando llegue vino alguien, se parecia a mi y....

Akefia quedo unos minutos pensando hasta que parecio que penso en algo - .... Seguro conociste al fragmento de Zork que tambien esta sellado aqui, el no es una persona... El es oscuridad pura, ni siquiera tiene forma como tal y si la tomo fue solo para chocarte, por eso se parece a ti

Oh... Pero... - Ryou parecio estar pensando en algo, pero luego nego con la cabeza y se aferro al mayor - ... Yo quiero salir de aqui.... Mama y Papa deben de estar preocupados...

Es mejor que dejes de pensar en ellos, se que es dificil pero no me gusta verte triste - Akefia despeino los mechones blancos para distraerlo y Yami agradecio que habia alguien con ese niño ahora.

* * *

..... Hola....! - grito Ryou mientras andaba, era una de esas veces raras donde no estaba con Akefia y parecia estar buscando algo... O a alguien - se que estas por alli! Si supiste que llegue debes saber que te llamo!! Anda! Solo quiero hablar contigo un ratito!

Y que puede querer hablar una cria humana conmigo? - pregunto una voz odiosa.

Aunque Ryou no parecio prestarle atencion a la forma en que se dirigio a el - hola ehh... Como te llamas?

No tengo Ren, o nombre como tu debes conocerlo - respondio el peliblanco de mal humor - solo me conocen por ser el fragmento de Zork que quedo en la tierra cuando fue vencido...

Ryou no parecio importarle demasiado lo ultimo, solo niraba conel ceño fruncido al mayor - eso no es bueno, todos deberian tener un nombre! - dijo el pequeño enfurruñado, se quedo pensativo unos segundos hasta que sonrio mirando al mayor - ya se! Te pareces a mi asi que te llamaras Bakura!..... Te gusta Bakura verdad? - pregunto al ultimo con un toque de nerviosismo.

....... Ese es parte de tu Ren, sabes que al darme la mitad de tu Ren me estas haciendo tu _Sheut_ , tu oscuridad y la mitad de tu alma verdad? - pregunto el recien llamado Bakura con diversion - y yo de aceptarla hiciera lo mismo conmigo, con la diferencia de que yo soy un demonio y tu un humano... Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

Ryou no parecia haber entendedio mucho pero igual asintio - necesitas un nombre, y Bakura te queda lindo.... Serias mi amigo Kura?

Bakua rio asintiendo - Que mocoso mas curioso y extraño eres _Yadonushi_ , esperemos que sigas asi por el resto de la eternidad o si no me desepcionare mucho de ti

No lo hare, y buscare la forma de que todos salgamos de aqui! Promesa! Y les presentare a mis padres y a mi hermanita... Y todos seremos felices! - chillo Ryou abrazando al mayor.

Mucho amor, mucho amor! - gruño Bakura incomodo y para nada acostumbrado de tener a otro ser abrazandole.

* * *

Mas tiempo del que Yami podria comenzar a contar habia pasado y las cosas tambien comenzaban a cambiar... Lo maximo que ese sitio esteril y oscuro podia cambiar. Aunque ya no era tan vacio, ahora habia una enorme biblioteca en la que Ryou se la pasaba metido leyendo..

Que como aparecio? Facil, un dia como cualquiera Ryou habia sido contactado por las dichosas sombras y estas le habian dicho que como premio por haber cambiado al demonio (que ahora andaba casi tanto con Ryou como el mismo Akefia) recibiria entrada al conocimiento que ellas custodiaban... Montañas tras montañas de libros que Ryou leia a diario solo para buscar una manera de salir de alli.

Chicos... Ustedes son una ayuda fantastica - notese el sarcasmo en la voz del niño... Ya no tan niño aunque su apariencia decia lo contrario, Yami habia notado que el chico no habia crecido nada en el tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar - estoy en una investigacion que nos beneficia a todos!

A mi ni me mires Ryou - gruño un Bakura que aprovechaba al maximo los sillones que habian aparecido con la biblioteca - estoy cómodo

Y Akefia... Akefia estaba totalmente rendido en otro sofá - .... Voy a hacer pucheros

Haga los pucheros que quieras - dijo Bakura acurrucandose en su lugar.

En ese momento fue que Yami se dio cuenta que ese trio siempre fue, es y seria el mismo - hump! No te quiero...

Mentira, me adoras - aseguro Bakura divertido.

Ryou bufo para seguir leyendo y duro un rato asi hasta que salto de su asiento para correr hacia Akefia - ... Keffiiiii...!!!

... Se puede saber porque carajos me despiertas gritando como poseido? Y no precisamente por Bakura - gruño el moreno desde el suelo y con una mano en el pecho... Habia saltado del sofa del puro susto.

Lo consegui!! - chillo le menor alegre.

.... Conseguiste como sacarnos de aqui? - pregunto Bakura realmente sorprendido.

.... No, todavia no pero no me rindo en eso! - dijo Ryou sonriente - vamos Kefi!

Y sin entender mucho los dos mayores siguieron al pequeño de nuevo hacia la oscuridad, caminaron hasta que una de aquellas luces moradas se topo en su camino. Ryou se arrodillo frente a ella y comenzo a rodearla de su energia, Yami junto a los otros dos miraban realmente interezados.

De pronto la luz comenzo a tomar forma, de a poco comenzaba a tornarse... Humana? Akefia veia realmente sorprendido como el alma de su familiar dejaba de ser un espectro atrofiado para pasar a ser un humano.... Quemado y horrible pero era una mejora - _no tengo dudas... Ryou seguro que se saco algo para que fueran libres_ \- penso el tricolor muy seguro de si mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy!!  
> Gracias por leer!


	23. Historia de un Hikary III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Y aqui llegamos a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Tiempo paso y con el Ryou estuvo muy ocupado con cada alma destruida que estaba encerrada junto con ellos, con una sonrisa y amabilidad consolo a cada ser y todos los dias se ocupaba de curar a unos cuantos mas. Eran dias muy ocupados para el chico que pasaba horas mirando los petroglifos dorados en la oscuridad ante la atenta mirada de sus "guardianes".

Porque lo mires no se va a artar y dejarnos salir, si lo sabias no? - gruño Bakura queriendo volver a su muy comodo sillon.

Lo se Kura, estas bastante odiosito lo sabias? - reclamo Ryou con un puchero - debe haber una manera de que estos se rompa...

Akefia se cruzo de brazos - Si consigues la forma de romper un sello hecho por el faraonsete ese te voy a dar un premio

Ese hombre podia ser fuerte, pero era humano y yo los tengo a todos ustedes! - recordo Ryou sonriente.

Los dioses le apoyaban y le brindaban fuerza - agrego Bakura enfurruñado.

Ryou le miro feo - Les estoy diciendo que vamos a salir de aqui, aunque los mismos dioses hicieran este sello yo lo rompere! - Con eso el pequeño se fue corriendo de regreso a la biblioteca y dejo a Akefia y Bakura mirandose las caras com resignacion.

Yami sabia que Ryou tenia algo entre manos mientras seguia en sus estudios, Bakura y Akefia eran de poca ayuda aunque al chico no parecia importarle... Con que estuvieran con el parecia ser suficiente.

**"Pequeño Hikary, quieres ayuda para esa idea...?"**

**"Los dioses pudieron reforzar ese sello... Pero no hay fuerza que se resista a nosotros!"**

_Supongo que si..._ \- murmuro Ryou en su cabeza y Yami lo escucho como un eco lejano.

**"Necesitas unirte con todos tambien, todos deben ser uno para poder salir y tu seras su luz en la oscuridad..."**

**"No podemos tenerte aqui para siempre, te necesitamos fuera haciendo nuestros designios"**

Ryou asintio y miro a sus amigos acurrucados cerca, mientras Yami se resintio ligeramente por lo que escucho... Que mas podia querer cualquier ser con ese chico? - chicos...! Podrian venir conmigo?

.... Bakura y Akefia se miraron para encogerse de hombros, no es que tenian algo mas que hacer y que Ryou pareciera repentinamente nervioso era extraño. Le siguieron hasta que llegaron a las inscripciones doradas brillando en la oscuridad donde tantas veces Ryou se habia quedado a ver buscando una salida, paso sus dedos por las inscripciones y estas brillaron dandole un ligero corrientazo para que se alejara de ellas - _ahora que...._

**"Ya te hablamos pequeño Hikary, necesitas unirte con todos para que esto funcione~"**

El pequeño fruncio ceño todavia en su lugar antes de girarse a los otros dos - chicos... Me prestarian su energia? - pregunto hacia ellos con una mirada timida y nerviosa mientras extendia sus manitas.

Que vas a intentar? - pregunto Bakura mirandole suspicaz, pero aun asi camino hacia el y puso su mano sobre la del otro, Akefia a su lado se arrodillaba para hacer lo mismo.

Ryou no respondio, simplemente se giro de nuevo hacia las incripciones mientras sentia la energia de Akefia y Bakura correr por su cuerpo. Suspiro y con la sortija llamo al resto de espiritud que estaban alli tambien, una poderosa bruma oscura que soltaba ligeros destellos de luz comenzaba a cubrir al Hikary que respiraba pausadamente para concentrar toda esa energia que recibia.

Puso sus dos manitas al centro del petroglifo y comenzo a reunir la energia en ese solo punto - _si lleno el sello de mas energia de la que pueda soportar puede que se rompa_ \- ese era su plan y esperaba que funcionara.

Yami miro como el sello brillaba oponiendose a la energia que le arrojaban, los espiritud de Kul Eldna aparecian uno a unopara rodear al trio que concentrado no notaban nada absu alrededor.... Por un momento parecia que el sello ganaria, pero las sombras comenzaron alzarse y tambien le dieron de su energia al Hikary.

El cello comenzo a resquebrajarse mientras Ryou comenzaba a cubrirse de una energia violeta y violenta, Yami miro como Akefia y Bakura desaparecian de los lados de Ryou y tuvo que cubrir su rostro cuando sello exploto en una fea explosion mientras la luz intensa desaparecia la oscuridad de la prision.

 _Shadi~_ \- la voz distorcionada y escalofriante hizo que Yami abriera los ojos... Solo para verse ahora en el templo y mirando al palido Shadi, giro la mirada hacia donde el hombre estaba viendo y no pudo evitar tragar saliva nervioso.

Que el recordara Ryou no era tan alto... Tampoco parecia ser un Zombi recien salido de la tumba, o bueno parecia que se veia peor hacia unos segundos porque aquella energia violenta que le cubria parecia estar regenerando su aspecto a gran velocidad.

N-No es posible, ese s-sello lo hizo el mismisimo f-faraon! - gruño Shadi pareciendo incredulo.

 _Vamos a despedazarte Shadi~_ \- anuncio de forma cantarina el ser (porque Yami se negaba a verlo como Ryou y es que de hecho no era el Hikary que conocia totalmente) mientras salia de entre los escombros de lo que quedo la pared, parevian estar hablando varios en vez de uno - _voy a destrozarte y dejare que las sombras se devoren tu alma~ No te dare un juego... No te dare un juicio~ solamente voy matarte_

La sortija brillaba en su pecho y Yami no podia evitar notar que parecia que Ryou y Akefia se habian mezclado totalmente en ese ser... Y si ademas le agregabas todos los atributos demoniacos de Bakura te encontrabas con un ser bastante aterrador, Yami no dudaba que hasta aqui habia llegado ese tonto y no tenia nada que decir comtra ello.

No se como te liberaste, pero me asegurare de regresarte - Shadi formo un poderoso hechizo en su mano que arrojo hacia el ser.

Y este con un simple gesto de su mano le desvio hacia un costado, Yami hizo una mueca.... Asi que de alli venia la destruccion que habia visto, ese hechizo habia sido lo mas fuerte que habia visto en su vida y habia sido desviado como si nada, parecia que Shadi haria algo mas pero no pudo.... Su garganta habia sido tomada por la mano con garras y estampado contra la pared de atras con violencia.

 _Vas a sufrir un poco de lo que Kul Eldna sufrio esa noche..._ \- gruño el ser furioso mientras los cientos de espiritud de dicho pueblo aparecian a su alrededor.

Yami hizo una mueca jurando que nunca olvidaria la gore escena que tuvo en frente, las sombras no necesitaban mostrale de forma tan textual como alguien era quemado vivo.... Y eso le hizo generarse la pregunta de... Como murieron los de Kul Eldna para que quedaran de esa forma? Sea como sea, segundos despues decidio que no le importaba esa ultima cuestion... Ya suficiente gore e historias horribles habia recibido su pobre memoria.

Despues de un rato miro como el ser salio del templo dejando un cadaver destrozado detras y se quedo alli, en la entrada como asimilando el sol y que de hecho estaba fuera. Parecia escandilando, sorprendido e increiblemente feliz de recibir aquellos rayitos de sol.

De pronto el ser cayo arrodillado y todos los atributos demoniacos es deshicieron en arena, despues parecio comenzar a despedarsarse en arena completo hasta solo dejar al pequeño... Cuyo cuerpo estaba demacrado y parecia que se aria pedazos en cualquier instante.

La mano de Ryou subio a su garganta y parecia que se ahogaba con el aire seco de su alrededor - K-Kefi... K-Kura - tartamudeo de forma rasposa.

....... _Shadi no tenia algo para saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te encerro con nosotros...?_ \- pregunto Bakura de forma nerviosa y Yami lo escucho como un eco lejano.

..... _No creo que haya pasado tanto.... Anubis no puede venir por su alma... Ryou no se puede estar muriendo ahora verdad?_ \- esta vez fue Akefia que parecia muy preocupado.

Ryou tosio de forma rota haciendo que sus dos compañeros gruñeran en su cabeza - d-donde e-estan...?

 _No hables! Dentro no eras fisico, pero ahora que salimos tu cuerpo real esta resintiendo todo nosotros nos podemos estar en el mundo fisico asi como asi... Voy a jalarte Yadonushi a la sortija, perdoname si te lastimo_ \- y con eso toda la escena a su alrededor cambio para mostrar una especie de pasillo, Akefia y Bakura estaban alli sosteniendo al chico jadeante.

Y-Yo quiero ir a v-verlos! - chillo Ryou alterado por la horrible sensacion que aun se paseaba de forma fantasma por su cuerpo, Yami y sus dos compañeros sabian que se referia a su familia - p-porfavor...

Bakura se arrodillo frente al menor - Ahorita vamos a resover todo Yadonushi, primero vas a calmarte y tenemos que ver que hacer con tu cuerpo antes de que a Anubis se le se su gana de...

 **De que demonio?** \- pregunto una voz sedosa haciendo que todos se timbraran espantados.

Yami vio al que habia aparecido, pelinegro y de expresion seria, con ojos dorados y vestido con una llamativa ropa Egipcia - **senti un alma que habia perdido aparecer, su hora habia llegado hacia tiempo pero no habia podido recolectarla ya veo porque**

No te llevaras a Ryou, el va a vivir el tiempo que le arrebataron - siseo Bakura poniendose delante del menor.

 **Tu no tienes voz en este asunto, me llevare esa alma y listo** \- dijo el hombre adelantandose.

N-No, Kura n-no quiero q-que me lleve, no d-de nuevo... - gimio el menor aferrandose a Akefia que estaba junto suyo muy asustado - y-yo quiero v-ver a mi f-familia...

 **Ningun humano quiere venir, no significa que tengan voz en el asunto** \- el pelinegro avanzo y con un gesto alejo tanto a Bakura como a Akefia con una rafaga de energia - **ademas la familia de la que hablas ya esta conmigo**

Q-Que... Porque tu tienes a mi familia? - pregunto Ryou con el ceño fruncido.

 **Porque era hora, no te quieres reunir con ellos pequeño?** \- pregunto el hombre con voz sedosa.

Si.... Pero me llevo a Kefi, Kura y todos conmigo si me voy - gruño el Hikary con el ceño fruncido.

 **Los demonios no entran en Aaru y primero el infierno se congela antes de dejar entrar a alguno de los ladrones** \- antes de que Ryou pudiera hacer o decir algo el mayor habia tomado su mano, su expresion comenzo a cambiar a una adormesida mientras su cuerpo parecia comenzar a desaparecer - **asi esta mejor, veras que llegaras con tu familia y olvidaras muy pronto todo esto**

Eres el peor bastardo que existe Anubis, mintiendole a un niño de esa forma - siseo Bakura levantandose con algo de dificultad - acabamos de matar TODOS a Shadi, dudo mucho que le reciban con los brazos abiertos siendo el uno de los protegidos de ustedes

 **Quizas tengas razon, pero no por eso voy a dejar un alma humana vagando y dandote poder, no creas que no note que te dio un Ren y no solo eso...** \- Anubis se detuvo mirandole serio - **Te hizo un ser completo con la mitad de su alma, no podemos permitir otro problema como lo es Zork**

No te llevaras a Ryou - porque a Bakura le importaba poco si Anubis le jodia, preferia que le destruyeran a dejar que el niño desapareciera en sus naricez - devuelvemelo

Ryou parecia que se desvaneceria completamente en cualquier segundo, pero de pronto su figura volvio a aparecer de golpe y su expresion enderezarse un poco. Anubis fruncio el ceño sin entender hasta que de pronto se escucho...

**"Porque robas a nuestro Hikary?"**

**Porque su hora llego** \- gruño Anubis molesto.

**"Es Nuestro Hikary, el jugara con nosotros y llevara la sortija"**

**"Nosotros decidiremos cuando dejara este mundo y de que forma, mientras ocuparemos su alma"**

Anubis no parecia nada contento - **Soy el Dios de la Muerte, puedo decidir cuando un humano muere y cuando no**

**"Pero ese es nuestro Hikary.... Asi que no tienes poder sobre el"**

Y como para demostrar su punto aquella energia violenta volvio a rodear al menor alejando a Anubis de el - c **omo quieran, por esta vez todos ustedes ganaron.... La proxima vez esa alma vendra conmigo y acabare con esto**

Asi como aparecio el Dios desparecio dejando a los tres peliblancos alli, Bakura corrio hacia el niño para apretujarle entre sus brazos - carajo, por un segundo crei que te perdia!

Umm... - Ryou parecia aun un poco adormecido, despues de un rato reacciono y se separo bruscamente del mayor - Kura! Tenemos que ir por mi familia!

Bakura desvio la mirada hacia Akefia que se levantaba con lentitud por el golpe, Yami sabia esto no terminaria bonito - .... Todavia tenemos que ver como recuperar tu cuerpo Yadonushi...

**"Nosotros nos encargamos"**

Bruscamente Yami aparecio en el desierto para ver como el cuerpo destrozado de Ryou se recuperaba, ahora si podia ver al Ryou que conocia despertar con lentitud en su nuevo cuerpo y mirarse curioso - ya no duele...

 _Las sombras te mantendran en este mundo, estaras con nostros y nunca estaremos solos_ \- dijo Bakura desde la sortija.

Lo se... Pero aun debo buscar a mi familia, quiero verlos.... - Ryou no parecia haber entendido la aparicion de Anubis y ninguno de los espiritus tuvo el corazon de explicarle al parecer.

Yami sabia que esto iba a afectarle mas que cualquier otro gore que fuera visto, fue un viaje corto (Ryou habia aprendido a usar muy bien su sortija) y hubo algo que le sorprendio... A cada paso del camino Yami podia notar que la expresion ya no era tan inocente... Casi como si _supiera_ pero no lo dijera en voz alta.

Y lo comprobo cuando miro la expresion apagada y extrañamente desinterezada con que el ahora ya no tan niño mirada las cuatro lapidas, una de madre, otra de padre, la de su hermana y una propia... Seguro al nunca lograr encontrarle loa padres pensaron que estaba muerto y de hecho... Casi no lo estuvo.

Yadon _ushi... Sabes que puedes llorar o algo asi no?Akefia todavia llora como niña por su..._ \- un zape se escucho seguido de un gruñido avergonzado.

No es necesario.... Me reencontrare con ellos pronto y se los presentare como prometi - aseguro Ryou con voz neutral - a mama siempre le gustaron las cosas extrañas y espirituales...

 _... Ryou... Sabes que nosotros estamos malditos no? No podremos ir contigo_ \- explico Akefia suavemente.

Eso mismo decian del maldito sello y lo rompi, me los arrastrare a todos conmigo aunque tenga que colarme en el otro mundo y si a los dioses no les parece me importa muy poco - gruño Ryou repentinamente de mal humor sin quitar su mirada de las lapidas... No era extraño que su familia estuviera muerta, 100 años no eran cualquier cosa - si tengo que ganarme el poder suficiente para joder a un dios pues que asi sea

Lo ultimo que Yami miro antes de que todo se volviera negro fue la espalda de Ryou mientras salia tranquilamente del cementerio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean sinceras.... Quien lloro junto conmigo? :'(
> 
> No puedo mas, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> *se va a chillar a una esquina por lo que escribió!


End file.
